There's Your Trouble
by Rebel lady
Summary: COMPLETE! Elizabeth's mother left a whole lot than a daughter behind. When the Turners and Jack figure out what it is, there's an adventure in store for them even after they kill the real threat...I suck at these...my story is a lot better...FINISHED!
1. Interlude

**Summary: Two years after the movie but the fun originally takes place a bit farther back than that.  Elizabeth Turner finds herself in a rut with no clear way out.  There's another curse running around and a missing map.  And Captain Jack Sparrow finds out that there's more important things than pilfering and pillaging.  **

****

**_Chapter One: Interlude_**

          "Cap'an!"

          "What is it?"

          "The map's gone."

          "What?"

          "It's gone.  We've looked everywhere."

          "That wench took it!" He grumbled to himself. "Well let's find her!"

          "But she could be anywhere by now!"

          "I don't care.  I need that map!  And whatever it takes, we're going to find it."

          "Aye, cap'an."


	2. Different Circumstances

******Disclaimer: I own nothing!   Well maybe a few characters…a few ideas but most of it was borrowed from a movie…a book anything you can think of.  **

**          And the whole "twenty four years later" thing- that's compared to Chapter one…so it's been twenty four years later since the whole, "find the map" thing.  If you're confused even more than before, tell me in your review and write you're e*mail addy down and I'll try to explain…**

**------------------------------------------------**

**_Twenty Four Years Later_**

          "Captain!" Ana Maria yelled.  Captain Jack Sparrow walked across deck and followed his crewman's arm.  She was pointing to a ship not too far off, waving a white flag.

          "That's interestin'." He muttered under his breath.  

          "What do we do? You don't think their askin' for help from a pirate ship, do you?"

          "I dunno, but that man looks familiar.  Where's me eyeglass?"  He looked around and padded his coat down.  It was in his coat pocket and he pulled it out.  He looked in it and smiled, "Aye, that's him alright.  Gibbs!" He shouted to the man at the helm, "Steer us to the ship over on starboard side!"

          "Aye Cap'an."

          Jack boarded the ship with Ana and Gibbs, and a young man with long, dark hair stuck out his hand, "We thought we'd never find you."

          "You were lookin'?"  When the man didn't respond Jack asked, "What's wrong lad?"

          Will Turner's dark eyes met Jack's and he said with desperation in every word, "They've taken Elizabeth Jack, she's gone."

          "Who?"

          "If we knew that then Mr. Turner wouldn't have insisted in coming after you, now would he?" The familiar dreary tone of voice rang through Jack's entire body as he turned to see Commodore Norrington.  "And if it wasn't for the fact that Will thought you'd be much help to us, if I found you, you'd have a noose tied around your neck once again."

          "Doubt it Commodore." He said with a sneer.  He looked at Will and whispered, "How'd you get him to agree to this?"

          Norrington, who had heard this comment, answered for Will.  "Because Elizabeth isn't our only problem."

          "Did Elizabeth find out that Will really is a eunuch?"

          Norrington didn't even crack a smile, "The Governor's dead."

**********

          Elizabeth Turner was thrust roughly into a dark room.  The door slammed behind her and she tripped over a chair and fell.  As she lay on the floor, tears silently making their way down her cheeks from the pain, she wondered if Will had found out about her father.  The men who had abducted her told her not to move or they'd kill her like they killed her father.  _Why would someone want to kill father?_ She thought.

          She paused when she heard a noise coming towards her temporary prison.  _Plink.  Plink.  Plink.  The noise got closer until the door finally opened to reveal a tall man with dark hair and bright blue eyes.  With a gravely voice he said, "Mornin' luv."_

*************

"Mother what are you doing?"  Gwyneth Johnson asked.  It was the day of her wedding and her mother just came flying into her room.  "The wedding doesn't start for another half an hour!"

"Yes, darling, I realize that…but there's someone boarding the ship.

Gwyneth gasped.  She reached the door and her mother grabbed onto her arm.  "Don't go out there Gwyneth."

"Mother, I have to help Nathan!"

"I'm sure Nathan can handle himself dear.  He is a captain with a well-bodied crew!"

"But mom!"

"No!  Those men did not look like merchants.  They looked like they came from Hell itself.  You're in a wedding dress.  You're a woman.  You're not going out there."

Gwyneth saw her point and tried with all her might to stay in the cabin below deck.  She heard raised voices and some shot guns and more yelling.  It took everything in her to stay there when she heard a gun shot and a body fall flat against the wood.  The sound echoed in her ears as the two women stayed in the cabin for an hour to make sure everything was safe.  

Finally her mother left the cabin to check up top.  Gwyneth waited and then heard a scream.  She rushed up the stairs and reached the top.  On deck was the crew tied to the mast and their captain dead, with a puddle of blood around him.

********

          Jack stood by the helm, proudly steering his ship and perfectly content.  One of his closest friends had come aboard his ship and they had a purpose to where they were going.  Other than just pillaging and going to Tortuga and getting drunk.  They were after cold blooded killers.  They were after pirates.  They were after revenge.

          Suddenly Jack was hit in the legs and jolted forward.  He looked behind him and saw a little girl with a meek smile on her face, dark eyes, and black, braided hair.  Jack looked up and met the gaze of Will.  He smirked, "I was playin' with her…sorry."

          Jack nodded and picked up the girl, "Is Uncle Will havin' fun with you?" Jack asked.

          "Yes daddy."  Jack slightly cringed at the name.  That name always reminding him of what had happened.  Will saw the cringe and took Brenda from Jack's arms.  

          "C'mon Brenda, go help Roberts with lunch."

          "Okie," And she scurried off.

          "You know for a three year old, she's rather um…"

          Jack turned and looked at Will.

          "Cute…"

          "Riiight," Jack answered, knowing that wasn't the word Will wanted to use.

          Will waited, wondering if Jack was going to say anything about the little girl.  Jack kept his eyes on the ocean, knowing what Will wanted him to talk about.

          "I do love her…and these past three years with her have been great…"

          Will nodded, not saying anything but encouraging him to go on.

          "But a nuisance, as you can understand…"

          Will nodded. But when Jack didn't go on, Will asked, "You know at the wedding you had a woman with you and since you didn't stay for very long because of the Commodore, I never got to meet her."

          Jack's face clouded over.  "You wouldn't want to meet her…"

          "What was her name?"

          "Beverly.  Beverly Jackson."

          "Was she Brenda's mother?"

          "Aye, and even more trouble than her daughter.  And imagine my surprise when she tells me she's pregnant!  The woman was a bloody pirate!"

          "Jack, the only way you would be able to NOT have a child was if you didn't have-"

          "No need to explain lad.  I was just mad."

          "What happened to her?"

          Jack sighed heavily, "I would rather not talk about it…but one things for sure, she doesn't have Brenda with her."

          "Jack- no offense but you don't seem like the kind of man to um…keep a child on board."

          Jack made eye contact with Will.  They both knew it was true but Jack didn't want to talk about the reason why he had kept Brenda.  This whole situation was too much for Jack.  "If you wouldn't mind, Will, could we talk about somethin' else?"

          Will quickly understood that the situation was going to take careful questions to know the whole thing.  Will figured he could get Jack drunk and then he'd know everything.  But he wasn't going to avert to that right away.  Maybe later if nothing else worked, but not now.

          "Right.  Like Elizabeth."

          "Yea, clues would help me a lot lad."


	3. An Accord

"There's not much to tell Jack.  She was taken and her father killed."

          "Where were you?"

          "In the shop.  I had a big order.  Business is booming…and I didn't particularly want Elizabeth at home alone, so she went to her fathers."

          "A lot of good that did her…" Jack commented, keeping his eyes focused on the sea.  

          "I came to pick her up only to see the lock blown off the door, three of the maids in the house dead and the Governor."

          "There wasn't a ransom note?"

          Will shook his head.

          "Then that guarantee's it was a pirate.  Most pirates don't write and or can't read."

          Will nodded, never really thinking of that fact, but now that he did, figured it was true.  "But Jack, Elizabeth isn't exactly a horrible sword fighter.  Wouldn't you think she'd be able to fend off-"

          Will stopped due to Jack's head shaking, "No possible way mate.  She's a woman and there could've been a dozen or more of these men.  She's good, but not that good."

          The two men were interrupted by a bell ringing down below.  Lunch time.  Will ignored it, saying Norrington treated him to a big breakfast.  Jack nodded and went down and Will took the helm.  The pirates got in line, got the food and a mug of rum.  When Jack came by Brenda latched herself to Jack's calf, and sat on his foot while he balanced her when he walked to a table to sit down. 

          He picked her up and sit her on his lap and asked, "Where's yer lunch?"

          "I already ate, daddy."

          "What'd you eat?"

          "Uhm…soup?" She questioned.  Jack rolled his eyes.  This was typical for her.  She didn't pay much attention to what she was eating, she just ate it.

          "What if it was poisoned?"

          "Rober's wouldn't poison me!" she said, watching each forkful to and from Jack's mouth come down and up.

          "Yes luv, but if it wasn't Roberts…"

          "Oh!  Never takes food from strangers!" She said, quite proud of herself for remembering such a thing.

          Jack sighed, _She is only three…don't worry about it.  No one will be poisoning her this young…_ He thought.  His meal was disrupted with clashing of swords up on deck.  Jack bolted up.  "Brenda, stay down here." He said, walking toward the stairs and pointing at her.  Then talking to his crew, "Get up ye scallywags!  I hear a fight, and if there's a fight, then I better be in it."

          They all got up and followed him up through the hatch.  There before them was Will, with a handcrafted sword in his hand and right below the blade was a man.  Thin, balding, looking a little frightened.  

          Will turned, "He said he's not a pirate…"

          "Did you check his wrist?"

          "Yea, no brand.  But not every pirate is caught."

          "Yes, only the bad ones…so if he was good then why are _you pinning __him?"_

          Will thought about it and then put his sword in his sheathe.  The man stood up and straightened.  "Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service.  Now what were ye doin' on m'ship?"

          "Captain, You're the first ship we've come across since our attack, I had no choice but to ask you for help…" Jack nodded.  Seeing the man posed no real threat.  He took a side glance at the ship that was floating next to his.  It had ripped white banners all over it.  Other than that, it seemed rather perfect.

          "What happened?" Jack asked.

          "We're a kind of merchant ship.  But our captain was having a wedding, that's why it's all decorated and such…but we got attacked by pirates.  They killed the captain and tied us to the mast.  They claimed to be lookin' for a map."

          Jack and Will exchanged glances, thinking the same thing, _I wonder if it's the same pirates…_

          "Do you know to where?"

          The man shook his head, "Nope.  He never said it.  But he said that Nathan should've had it."

          "Nathan?" Will asked, recognizing the name, "Nathan who?"

          "Swann.  Nathan Swann."  

          But before Will could explain to anyone on how he knew him, a woman with blond hair and dark green eyes, in a wedding dress came running over the plank that was set between the two ships.  She started walking up to the three and the crew but Ana Maria got to her quicker.  She had her sword out, not pointed at her, but the blade centimeters away from her neck.  "Where ye think ye goin'?"

          The woman slowly turned her head to meet Ana Maria.  Her glare was the worse than Jack had ever seen from any woman. "To go set the story straight with your captain!" She yelled.  Ana didn't waver but looked at Jack.  He nodded and the woman came forward.  "Nathan Swann is killed because some blasted scallywags decided that it'd be fun to kill him.  If you don't know anything about it then tell us so we can leave."

          Jack cocked an eyebrow.  He had never seen such spunk in a woman.  Will on the other hand, obviously had.  "Gwyneth?" He asked the woman.  She turned and her face lit up, "Will?  What are you doing on a pirate ship…I know you had a run in with that Jack Sparrow fellow, but…?"

          Will smiled, "Gwyneth…you're _on the _Black ___Pearl__." _

          Gwyneth's eyes widened and she met Jack's eyes.  "Then that means you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

          He broke out into a smile, "Why luv!  You're probably the first person ever to get it right on the first time!"

          She looked at him clueless.  Will rolled his eyes.  "Jack, this is Gwyneth Johnson.  She's been engaged to Elizabeth's brother."

          "Elizabeth has a brother?" Jack asked, but was ignored by Gwyneth talking to Will.

          "Yeah, well not anymore…" She said, getting a lump in her throat, "They killed him Will.  Absolutely slaughtered him in front of his whole crew.  Not even pirates kill a captain in front of his crew!  The very idea of it is ghastly and revolting."

          "I understand.  How did you make it out alive?"

          "Um…did anyone hear me?" Jack asked, trying to butt in.

          "My mother and I were down in my cabin.  It was only a half an hour…"

          "Will!" Jack said, getting his attention finally, "When did Elizabeth get a brother?"

          The two looked at him.  "I'm assuming since birth…"

          "Who is the bloat?"

          "Bloat?  Bloat!?  He was Nathan Swann, a good man with a good heart buddy," Gwyneth said, pointing a finger at him, "You be sure to remember that."

          Jack eyed the woman and turned to Will, "Well what now?"

          "Will, you can come back with us.  We need to find the pirates though…" Gwyneth said, looking from Will to Jack.

          "Luv, Will is stayin' on m'ship.  So you go on yours and he'll stay on mine, savvy?"

          She furrowed her brow, "We need help."

          Suddenly the crew member from Nathan's ship turned around, "Miss Johnson, we're going home after this.  I'm not taking this crew out looking for more pirates."

          "Jake, we've got to!"

          "Why?"

          Gwyneth stumbled over her words, "Well…because…he needs to be…I don't know but we've got to!"

          "You can, but the ship is going back home."

          "Where is home?" Jack asked.

          Gwyneth turned to him, "Port Royal.  That's where we met."  Jake nodded and left, obviously satisfied.  Gwyneth started mumbling to herself and Jack, Will and Ana Maria all looked at her strangely.  Most of the crew had left to finish their lunch, seeing no real threat.  She started pacing talking about looking for the murders and something incomprehensible.

          Will leaned into Jack and muttered, "Can she stay?"

          Jack looked at Will and said, "Stay where?"

          "Here."

          He looked at him as if he were crazy, and whispered, "Why would we bring a complete stranger on board when for all we know is somehow linking to these murderous pirates?"

          "If she was somewhat important to them, don't you think they would've taken her?"

          Jack thought about it, and then said, "Yes well why keep her here?  Why can't she go home to Port Royal?"

          "Because a half an hour before her wedding, her groom was murdered!  She does not need to be with her mother right now.  She needs to be out looking for the murders.  Don't you understand that?"

          "Not even remotely!"

          "Jack." Will said, knowing Jack was telling the truth about not understanding, but he could at least invite her on board.  There was no guarantee that she would agree.

          "Gwen luv?" Jack asked her, she stopped and looked at him strangely, "How 'bout you stay here?"

          "On your ship?"

          "Why not?" He shrugged.

          She eyed him and then looked back at the ship next to the _Pearl. "Fine," She said, "But on these conditions- You don't harass me, threaten me, I get a room not shared with a man, and you agree to look for the pirates who killed Nathan."_

          He looked at her, considered what she had said and then stuck out his hand, "I do believe we have an accord."  She smiled and they shook on it.

**Author Thanks**

          **Amy85 **-  Right on.  I didn't really like my last story either *shrug* But now I'm excited about this one!!!  YAY!  Hope you liked this chappie

          **PED-sarah** – sorta hooked?  Well I guess that's fine.  At least you're reading it. Lol. 

          **Nev1988** – Thanks for the review and I'll read your story. 


	4. Girl Talk

"That Captain sure is an interesting one…" Gwyneth commented later that day.  She and Will were down in the galley, talking quietly, knowing the looks coming from Roberts, the cook, who was busing himself with dinner.

          Will looked down into his cup which was half-way full of rum.  _Elizabeth__ would have a fit… He thought, making himself even more depressed.  "That he is." He answered, trying to forget for the moment about how much he missed his wife.  _

          "Will, may I be bold and ask something?" Will nodded, "Why are you on the most known pirate ship in the Caribbean?"

          "Gwyneth, I don't know if Elizabeth or Nathan ever told you…but a few years back Elizabeth and I had a little adventure."

          "Yes, I know that.  But you didn't actually…"

          "He saved my life and Elizabeth's…Her and I have gotten quite attached to him."

          "To a _pirate_?" She asked, wondering if she was really hearing what she thought she was, "You hate pirates!"

          Will shook his head, "Jack changed my opinion on that…" He said, thinking about everything that had happened and Jack telling Will about his father.    

          "So you're friends with him…that still doesn't explain why you're on his ship right now."

          Will made eye contact with Gwyneth, "Nathan isn't the only one whose been affected by these pirates…Elizabeth was taken…The Governor dead."

          Gwyneth gasped, "You think it's the same pirates?"

          Will nodded, "Possibly.  But we're not sure.  Did you happen to catch the name of the ship?"

          She paused, "No, but Jake said it was something in Spanish, and he thought they were Spanish…"

          Will thought a moment and then asked, "Do you know Spanish?"

          She shook her head, "Not at all."  Before Will could respond Brenda came running up to Will and tugged on his arm.

          "What is it?"  He asked.

          "Daddy wants you in his cabin."

          Gwyneth looked at Will for an explanation but got nothing for he got up and left to talk to whomever Brenda's father was.  Brenda stood looking at Gwyneth for a minute or so after Will left before finally saying something, "Yer pretty."  She stated simply.  Gwyneth made eye contact with the three year old that she could barely see over the table.  She had thick, dark hair, fair complexion that was already starting to tan from the sun, and dark, striking eyes that caught a person's eye.  She looked a lot like Jack Sparrow.

          "Thank you…"

          "I'm Brenda."

          "Gwyneth Johnson.  So who did Will go talk to?"

          Brenda struggled to get up on the bench next to Gwyneth, and then said, "Daddy."

          "Whose daddy?"

          "Uh…the captain?" She asked, wondering if she was right.  She had never referred to him as that but she had heard Aunt Ana and Uncle Gibbs refer to him that way.

          "You mean Jack?" Gwyneth asked, not believing it.

          Brenda nodded vigorously, "Yea!"

          "So Captain Jack Sparrow is your father?"

          She nodded.

          _Amazing,_ Gwyneth thought.  _The infamous 'Captain Jack Sparrow' has a three year old child on board with him…Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming down the stairs.  It was Jack, Will, Gibbs and Ana Maria.  Jack scooped up his daughter and sat down with her in his lap.  Gibbs, Ana and Will all sat down around the little corner table._

          "Will tells me the ship that attacked you was of Spanish origin."

          "Nothing stays secret here…" She said quietly, leaning back. 

          "And nothing is going to stay secret.  Elizabeth is out there with a bunch of pirates and if know anything about it, then you better fess up luv."

          "You act like it's my fault."

          "You know the most about them."

          "You're not even sure it's the same pirates."

          "Actually, Will and I have…they're after somethin' luv.  Somethin' that a Swann has.  Or should have.  They killed Nathan and the Governor but not Elizabeth…any idea what they'd be lookin' for?"

          Gwyneth shook her head, "Jake said something about a map."

          "Nice of you to bring that up."

          Gwyneth crossed her arms and glared at him, he ignored it and told the rest of the people sitting around the table, "So it's Spanish ship and Spanish crew.  Let's stop at Tortuga.  People usually hear about ships coming in and out of the harbor."  They all nodded and left except for Ana Maria.

          "You take on the captain, yer a brave one."

          Gwyneth looked at her, "I'm not trying to take on anyone."

          "When you first got 'ere-"

          "When I first got here my fiancé had just gotten murdered and I was determined to find his killer.  I still am."

          "I'm not blaming ye mate.  I admire that.  Someone who sticks up for what they believe in.  'specially a woman."

          Gwyneth made eye contact, "I can understand that.  You being on a ship with all men."

          "And bloody egotistical buccaneers, every one of 'em."

          Gwyneth smiled.  As it turned out, she and Ana had things in common.  Which for Gwyneth wasn't necessarily a bad thing, she was going to be sharing a cabin with the woman, so it was good that they didn't disagree with everything each other said.

          "Well ye be careful around the Captain, that all I'll say."

          "Be careful how?"

          "One, don't make him mad.  He's a bloody wreck when he's mad.  And 'specially not in front of the crew.  Then you'll be in REAL trouble.  And two…don't fall in love with 'im."

          "Fall in love?  With a pirate?"

          Ana narrowed her eyes as soon as the word pirate came out of her mouth.

          "I mean, pirates are fine…but with the different social status…I won't fall in love with him."

          Ana shrugged, "Eh, ye never know.  Many a woman has fallen for the Captain…never recovered."

          "Does the captain take on that many 'temporary members'?"

          "No, just women from Tortuga.  Jack ain't the…committin' type."

          "Understandable."

          "Right- so it's just a warnin'."

          Gwyneth hesitated before asking, "Have…have you fallen in love with him…?"

          Ana smiled, "No…Jack bugs the 'ell out of me.  We'd kill each other.  Friends for now mate… for always…just friends."

          Gwyneth smiled and nodded.  She was jealous of that quality.  If she was around any man for any lengths of time she would become attracted to them and sooner or later develop deep feelings for them.  That's why it was important for her to be married.  She needed to get out of the habit of 'boy chasing' as Elizabeth had called it on many occasions.  But now that the one person that Gwyneth had truly fallen in love with was gone…she wasn't sure what she would do.

          "Well don't worry about me…Jack isn't really the type of person that I would be attracted to."

          Ana shrugged again, "Just a warnin'."


	5. Tortuga

The next morning Gwyneth woke up early and found she wasn't alone.  She heard voices down in the galley and went to see who it was.  She heard soft voices getting louder with each quiet step she took.  

          "Daddy, when am I gunna read?"

          "That's up to you darlin'."

          "Why?"

          "Well I can't be teachin' you…"

          "Why?"

          " 'Cause I don't know how to read…"

          "Why?"

          Jack sighed in desperation.  Gwyneth imagined he had heard the word 'why' many times. "I just didn't learn…Will will have to teach you."

          "I want you to…" She went on.  Gwyneth couldn't stand it, she had to stop spying.  She walked the rest of the way down and they both waited to see who it was.

          "Gweny!" Brenda squealed.  Jack his hand on her head to calm her down.  

          "Ms. Johnson, you need something?"

          She stopped in front of the table Jack was sitting at.  She noticed Roberts didn't work down stairs all twenty four hours of the day.  "You don't happen to have any coffee do you?"

          "That stuff ain't good for you, you know that?" Jack said with a slight smile on his face.

          "Oh yes, and rum is?"

          He laughed, "I'll get you some coffee."  He got up and put Brenda in his spot.  Gwyneth took a seat next to the child who was playing with a little doll with a sword strapped to its side.

          _Interesting…_ She thought to herself, wondering where Jack would've gotten such a thing.

          "So why'd you wake up so early?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation with a person he barely knew.

          She shrugged, "I don't sleep very well on ships…"

          "This isn't yer first ship?"

          "Well being engaged to a captain…that makes it pretty hard to _not_ be on a ship."

          He nodded his understanding.  

          "So where is this 'Tortuga'?"

          Jack looked surprised.  He had finished cutting up the coffee beans and put a strainer on top of the cup and poured hot water so the scent and taste would travel downward.  "You've never been t'Tortuga?"

          Gwyneth shook her head, "Never heard of it…"

          "Now that's shockin'. I would expect bein' around Will and Liz you would've heard some of their stories."

          "Oh I have," she paused when he put the mug in front of her and picked up his daughter.  She curled up against his chest and he supported the bottom of her with his arms.  "But they didn't list everything you might've experienced."

          Jack hesitated before saying something that he was sure would get him smacked if he didn't have a child in his arms.  "Yer not too fond of pirates, are ye?"

          "Says who?"

          "No ones talkin' behind yer back- don't get jumpy on me…it's somethin' I've evaluated for me self."

          She nodded slowly and said, "Nathan was killed by pirates…I've never really been in contact with any other pirates…"

          "What about when the _Pearl raided Port Royal?  You did say you lived there…right?"_

          She nodded and sipped her drink.  _Strong,_ she thought.  "I do live there, but in that point in time I was at a cousin's house in Bermuda."

          They both were silent and they heard the rhythmic breathing of Brenda.  Jack felt his chest go down when hers went up.  They made up for each other.  When she breathed out, he breathed in.  Jack thought about how that used to be his life.  Someone was always opposite him, someone to compensate for him…but not anymore.  The person was gone and once again he was on his own, except for a three year old who insisted on leaning on him for support, love and guidance. 

          That afternoon showed promise as the winds were perfect and the island where Tortuga was tucked away in, was in sight.  Gwyneth stayed in the cabin, seeing no reason for her to be outside getting in the way of the people who actually had something to do.

          She searched through her trunk that had been transferred on to the _Pearl_ the day before.  She had some dresses, some borrowed britches from her brother.  She thought how her family was holding up.  She knew they wouldn't get back home until well into next week. Gwyneth was somewhat surprised that her mother had not objected to her coming on board a pirate ship.  _Knowing Will was here probably made it better._ But it was still amazing.  _But mother was in a touch-and-go state.  Wavering on the edge of tears.  She seemed to take the death of Nathan worse than I did…_ Her thoughts drifted to Nathan as she went searching through her trunk for something she could do.  _Anything she could do.  _

          She finally found some needle work sampler that she had started some time earlier, but with the wedding plans, never gotten that far on.  She sighed; she couldn't remember what she had planned on putting on it.  She had put some roses and one word on it: 'A'.  _It could be anything!_ She figured it had something to do with marriage since she was getting married.  

          She looked at the ring on her finger.  The golden ring with four diamonds on it kept its place on her left hand.  The shiny jewelry barely getting any light from the port hole in the side of the wall.  _I suppose I should take it off…I don't want to though.  It's a reminder…well…of what?  She decided to take the ring off and stored it in a box that had other jewelry in it.  _

          Gwyneth took out the sampler, different colors of string and sat down on her cot.  Hers was opposite of Ana's and was right close to the door.  Soon there was a knock on the door and while still studying the empty sampler she said, "Come in!"

          It was Will.  He looked solemn.  She looked at him and searched his face.  He said simply, "There's nothing for me to do…"

          Gwyneth caught the hidden meaning, "You miss Elizabeth, don't you?"

          He nodded and sat down on the cot next to her.  "It's hard you know?  It's only been a few months after our wedding."

          Gwyneth sighed, thinking of Nathan again.  "Yes, I know how it feels."  They were both silent for a minute and then she asked, "So are we close?"

          "To Tortuga?  Yea, pretty close.  Two hours away at the most.  Are you going to stay here?"

          "No! Why would I do that?"

          Will paused, "You've never heard of Tortuga have you?"

          She shook her head.

          "Well it's not very…it's a place that pirates love and noblemen would faint at just seeing."

          "I don't care Will.  I'm going to find out the information."

          "But we can tell you!"

          "No."

          "You think we'd lie?"

          She looked him in the eye, "Will.  I'm going."

          He frowned, thinking, _I wonder how Jack is going to react to this…Gwyneth is a strong headed person…but Jack is pretty stubborn too…This will certainly be interesting…at the least._

          Two hours later Will found out how Jack was going to react to this piece of information.  Gwyneth had adorned her brother's pants, one of Ana Maria's shirt, her brother's vest that she had found and some boots borrowed from Will.

          "Where do you think yer goin'?"

          "I'm going with you, Captain."

          "Will is comin' with me…I don't remember tellin' anyone else that they could come…"

          "Captain, I need to find out about Nathan's killers."

          "This ain't a field trip luv, yer stayin' 'ere.

          "No, I'm going with you."

          "Yer stayin'."

          "Captain, I could go on for hours if I needed."

          "Doubt it Gwen."

          "And that's another thing, my names Gwyneth – not Gwen."

          "Whatever- yer stayin' 'ere."

          "Why!?" She asked finally.

          "Because I'm the captain and I said so," He said starting to walk toward the plank.

          "That's not a reason!"

          "Yes it is!"

          "I'm going unless you give me a valid reason!" Jack stopped and turned on his heel and sauntered back to her.

          "Yer stayin' 'ere."

          "If you think that I'm going to stay here just because you _told me to, then you're mistaken Captain."_

          He narrowed his eyes, "Fine, you want a reason, 'ere it is, yer a small, defenseless woman who doesn't know how to use a sword, a dagger, a pistol or anything else you might need to fend off the inhabitants of Tortuga."

          Gwyneth narrowed her eyes right back at him and said, "You'd be surprised."

          He paused, _if she does get hurt, Will and I are there to help her…but I'm not goin' t'help her.  If she trips an' falls into a hole, she'll have to dust herself off._  "Fine luv, you can come, I'm not gunna be responsible t'what may happen to you, but you can come."


	6. Antonio Alverez

**Author's Note: Did everyone think I mysteriously got rid of ****Elizabeth****?  Well I didn't…maybe I temporarily forgot about her, but never got rid…so here she is finally.**

*~*HAPPY TURKEY DAY*~*

"What do you want with me?" Elizabeth asked.  She was seated across from the captain of the ship she was on right now.  He had introduced himself as Antonio Alverez, with a strong Spanish accent.  He had stopped calling her 'luv' after she attacked him and bit him on the neck which caused her to be beaten.  Today she was taken out of her cabin to eat something.  She couldn't understand why he even cared about her health a day after he had two people in his crew beat her.  

          She was tied to the chair to make sure she wouldn't have another outburst again.  Her wrists were tied together so she could at least pick up her fork and eat the food set in front of her.  But she hadn't taken a bite, afraid of poison.

          Antonio noticed her not touching her food and said, ignoring her question, "Why do you not eat?"

          She didn't answer.

          "Poisoning perhaps?  No señora, we have no need to kill you."

          _Sounds familiar, _she thought, thinking of Barbossa.  She stubbornly picked up the fork, thinking this might be the only meal she'd get for a while.  

          "Then what will you have a need for, señor, if I may ask."

          He sighed, "You had a mother, no?"

          She nodded.

          "And she died, say three years ago?"

          Elizabeth paused, "How did you know that?"

          He smiled conceitedly, "I make it my business to know."

          She went back to her unemotional look and kept eating slowly. 

          "So she died, am I right?"

          "You're right."

          "Excellent."

          "What does my mother have to do with anything?"

          "She has to do with _everything_."

          Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.  Gwyneth had taken a permanent spot between Will and Jack.  She hadn't screamed or yelped or latched on to their arms, but she had moved in between- using them like buffers.  Jack was a little irritated but he guessed he couldn't blame her.  This was her first time in Tortuga.  

          She had turned a few heads and has also smacked some men without any help from Will and Jack.  He was somewhat impressed.  Not really, but somewhat.  

          Now they were in The Faithful Bride, and trying to get information from one of the local sailors who weren't quite drunk.  Right now he was sitting with a man named Trevor, a pirate captain whose ship got destroyed so he took refuge here.  He had paused because Gwyneth had snorted at something Trevor had said.  After he rolled his eyes, he turned his head back to Trevor, "You were sayin'?"

          "…So Antonio Alverez got 'imself and 'is crew a crew.  How, I'm not quite sure, and what kind it is who knows, but I'll tell you one thing- He's had the same crew for the past twenty some years."

          "Twenty years?  What captain would go looking for something for that long?" Gwyneth said in a mock tone.

          Jack closed his eyes in irritation and opened them saying, "Would you excuse us?" He looked at Will, gesturing him to keep the information coming.  He grabbed Gwyneth by the arm and forcefully pulled her out of the bar. 

          "What?!"

          "Like you don't know."

          Gwyneth stood there, rubbing her arm.

          "I told you that you could come but I didn't say you could be mockin' the people we talk to!  I'm the captain here and I want you to be quiet."

          "Don't think you are the only one whose lost someone."

          "I realize that Nathan was a great loss but frankly, I don't care right now.  Yer bein' rude to the only piece of information we got!"

          She was silent.

          "Now tell me you'll be quiet." He asked, almost begging.

          She nodded.  He took it and left to go back inside, she followed him and sat down.  Trevor was gone.

          "Where'd he go?" Jack asked Will.

          "He had nothing more to say."

          "Well what'd I miss?"

          "He said that Antonio has been lookin' for this map for twenty years.  He has it on good authority that the map leads to somewhere in Trinidad.  And what he meant by the twenty years thing- was that he's had the same crew for twenty years…"

          Jack got the meaning, "As in no one's been killed?"

          Will nodded.

          Jack dropped his head and cursed.  As he did, a pair of eyes watched from a dark corner in the bar. He had overheard the whole conversation between the young lad and Trevor.  Trevor would soon be taken care off, and so would the young lad.

          When Jack has assembled Ana, Gibbs, Will and Gwyneth in his cabin, the sun had set.  Jack had gone over the information with his few crew members and now asked what they thought.

          "Isn't it obvious?  We go to Trinidad," Ana Maria said, with implication in her voice that they were all morons.

          "Elizabeth doesn't have the map.  I'm sure of it." Will responded.

          "What, your wife can't have secrets of her own?"

          "She would've told me."

          Ana shrugged, "It's the best plan.  They know that's where whatever they need or want is on Trinidad.  They might've assumed that Liz has it, so they'll go straight there."

          "What I don't get is if they knew whatever they wanted was on Trinidad, why didn't they raid the island and search instead of looking for the stupid thing for more than twenty years?"

          Jack looked at Gwyneth as if she had discovered gold.   He looked around at the other people in the room and got in response blank stares except for Gibbs. 

          "Whoever these pirates are lass, they don't want to have to kill everyone on the island.  They seem to have more sense than that."

          "They'll kill at least five defenseless people who didn't have a chance but won't kill everyone on an island, you're right, that does make more sense."

          "I didn't say that it made _more sense, but it does make some sort of sense.  Pirates are more respectable than you think."_

          "I'll believe that when a pirate kills someone you love," with that, Gwyneth marched out of the room.  

          Jack flinched when she slammed the door and Will started to get up to console her, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "Leave her be…"

          Will obeyed and the rest of them talked about what to do.  They agreed to Ana's idea, to go to Trinidad and try to get some information there if Antonio and his crew weren't already there.  They had taken Elizabeth about three or four days ago they would be well on their way.  Tortuga was also about two days away from Trinidad, so it would be easy.

          "Everyone get t'bed.  It's early I know, but I want everyone awake, sober and alive tomorrow.  Gibbs and Ana- go get everyone from on deck to the galley and tell them to get to their cabin or I'll throw them off the ship, and lower the anchor, we're staying the night here."  The two nodded and left.  

          With only him and Will in the cabin Jack said, "Look, I know that they have Lizzy, but don't go off choppin' heads, k?"

          "I wouldn't go that…"

          "Yes you would.  You go nuts if someone threatens Liz.  Remember what you did to me?"  Will smiled at the memory, "All I'm sayin' is don't do anything stupid, and if you do- at least do it-"

          "At the opportune moment…" Will said with Jack.  Jack looked at him and laughed.

          "We've known each other too long lad,"

          Will nodded, he got up and said, "Well, I think I'll go look for Gwyneth."

          "Actually Will, I was wonderin' if I could be able to do that…I may have said something to make her…"

          "What'd you say?"

          Jack shrugged, "Meaningless to me, the sun and moon to her."

          Will eyed for a minute, "Don't do anything stupid."

          "I think I already have…"

          Will stood there silent for a minute and just stared at his friend, "What's wrong?  You haven't even known her a week and you're about to go apologize…"

          "I said nothing about apologizin'."

          Will nodded knowingly and left the cabin.  A minute later Ana carried in Brenda who was looking sleepy in her arms.  She put her on the bed and Brenda immediately sat up and looked at Jack, waiting to be changed into pajamas.  "Thanks Ana."

          "No problem."

          "Daddy, why is Gweny crying?" 

          Jack looked at Ana and she nodded.  _Great,_ Jack thought.  It wasn'r necessarily his fault, but he felt bad for her for what he said at the bar in Tortuga.  He looked at his daughter and said, "She's not feelin' too good…"

          Ana raised her eyebrow and said, "Captain, can I speak freely?"

          Jack knew it was important; she wanted to say something in front of the little one, "Always Ana."

          "Ms. Johnson lost the person she loved the most; it's obvious she's not up to the things you may throw at her."

          "Are you implyin' that I'm badgerin' her?"

          Ana took in a small breath, "That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

          "Well I'm not.  I may have said some harsh words…but nothin' more.  Now get to yer cabin."

          Ana nodded and left, knowing that her opinion was now in Jack's head and that he'd consider it and think about it.  She was satisfied with that.

          Jack went to his dresser and got some little pajamas for his daughter.  He quickly changed her clothes and then tucked her into bed.  He lit a little candle for her that was right next to the door and then lit a larger candle and left the cabin.  He went looking around the ship for Gwyneth but found her easily.  

          She was at the bow of the ship, at the very tip of the _Pearl.  Jack took a deep breath and walked towards her.  He stood next to her for a few minutes, her sniffling, him not sure what to do.  Then he told himself to talk._

          "Look Gwen," she turned her back to him when he said his pet name for her but he kept talking, "I didn't mean what I said back at Tortuga."

          She turned around, anger written all over her face, "What makes you think you have anything to do with my current state?"

          "I'm no fool luv, I said something that made you upset…"

          "It's not all about you Captain.  You're not the only person on this ship who offends me." She said, walking in the opposite direction.

          "Then why'd you even agree to come on board if you hate pirates so much?"

          She turned sharply around, "Because it'll put Nathan's soul to rest."

          "What? Finding his killers?  You really think someone's soul can be put to rest?  As apposed to them walking around and grunting 'bout bein' dead?"

          "Is there anything else you'd like to insult me on captain?!" She said, raising her voice, "Because you're doing a fine job so far!  Why not get it all done now?"

          "I'm sorry," He said quietly.

          She didn't respond but just turned around.

          "Like I was sayin' before- I didn't mean what I said in Tortuga…I was just irritated.  You have to admit you were bein' a little rude."

          Nothing.

          "It's just that I get…tense when it comes to the people I care 'bout."

          She turned around, "So do I."

          "Then you can understand my frustration?"

          She bit the inside of her lip and turned back around, "I guess."

          "I know how you feel about missin' Nathan…" Jack said after a few minutes, thinking of the woman who had left him with nothing but a child.

          "I highly doubt that Captain."

          "You don't think that I've had someone taken away from me at a minutes notice?"

          She turned around, tears in her eyes, "You have?"

          "Well she wasn't necessarily _taken from me…but in a sense yea…"_

          Her eyes seemed to soften, "I'm sorry…"

          "Don't be."

          "I am though."

          Jack made eye contact with her for a minute or two, but seemed like longer.  Then she broke it, "I need to get some rest…to be at full performance tomorrow."

          "Performance…that reminds me, ask Ana to teach you how to sword fight.  I'm not sure how far you'll get with one lesson, but something is better than nothing…and knife throwing too…"

          She nodded and walked to her cabin.  After she shut the door Jack stood on deck a few minutes longer, thinking about what had just happened.  But he shook the thoughts out of his head and walked to his cabin and shut the door quietly behind him.

          When the man heard the last door shut on the large ship, he quietly walked up the plank and disappeared into one of the many hatches on the _Black Pearl_'s deck.

-----------------------------

**Author's Thanks:**

**          The Pink Panther- dude, you have an awesome name AND yer a new reviewer.  Right on.**

**          Amy 85 – yer hilarious.  You're reviews are short but sweet- nice**

**          Nev1988 – haven't heard from you!!!  I miss you and hope yer still reading.**

**          PED Sarah – Yours are short and sweet too.  lol.  You people make me laugh.**

**          AbbieNormal182- Dude!  I missed you!  And your story…it's the man but there's no updates *cries* But thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Intruder

"What are you doin' mamma?"  A little six year old asked her mother who was standing on the beach, close to her house.  To the six year old girl, the woman looked like a tower, strong and fearless, never wavering in the wind.

          "Thinking pumpkin…thinking about what has been and what could've been."

          "Huh?"

          She looked down and smiled, "Nothing to worry about dear.  Just promise me that you won't sell yourself short with what you can have."

          "Momma I don't understand…"

          The woman paused, "Don't settle for less than the best."

          Elizabeth suddenly bolted up in bed.  She looked around her room and remembered she was on Antonio's ship.  The dream she had just woken up from was one of the many memories she had of her mother.  Sense she had only died three years ago, Elizabeth had quite a few stored in her head, those memories were more precious to her than anything, but now she was starting to doubt her mother and their life together.

          Everything that Antonio had said this morning was getting to her all day.  But the thing was that he wouldn't give her anymore information about her mother and what he knew about her.  So she had all these questions but no one to answer them.  But she wasn't so sure that she wanted Antonio to answer them.  He seemed fine expect for the fact of his peg-leg dog that followed him around and made a 'plinking' sound every time he walked, and for the fact that his eyes seemed to always be on Elizabeth- giving her a soft expression.  Not quite creeping her out, but giving her shivers down her back, like she was supposed to be someone else, or she reminded him of someone else.

          The sudden talk of her mother had generated dreams and memories of her mother.  Her father had refused to talk about it to anyone, saying that it hurt too much.  Elizabeth and Nathan completely understanding said nothing about her.  But this complete stranger knowing about her mother was too weird.

          _How did he find out about my mother?  She's lived at home her whole life.  And what would she have to do with anything dealing with pirates?  Sure, she was always interested in them, which sparked my interest, but why?_

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts.  One of the crew members came in and said, "The Captain would like to see you."  She followed him to the captain's quarters then he left her in there.  

          Antonio had his back to her, sitting in a chair.  He turned around and smiled, "Señora, I need to talk to you about something very important…" he motioned for her to sit and she did.  "We are coming very near to a port soon.  Trinidad…ring a bell?"

          "Should it?"

          He nodded, "Sí, it should…"

          "Well it doesn't.  I've never been off Jamaica except when I went to Isle of De Muerta."

          "You've been there?"

          She nodded.  He shook his head, trying to stay on task, "Trinidad señora, you don't have anything relating to that?"

          "Señor, just tell me."

          He stood up and put his hand on his desk which was covered with maps and compasses. "A map, Mrs. Swann.  A map for the island of Trinidad."

          "It's Mrs. Turner if you have forgotten,"

          "The map."

          She searched her brain.  _Did Will ever give me a map?  Talk about a map? I don't think he did._

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          The honest look on Elizabeth's face told Antonio all he needed to know.  She didn't have it.  But they had killed the son and the father.  Then who had the map?  Antonio looked at Elizabeth with fire in his eyes, which told Elizabeth that she had given the wrong answer.

          Sea enveloped the _Pearl as she made her way towards the island of Trinidad.  The ship was alive with noises and action by early morning.  Jack wasn't lying when he told everyone he wanted them up and alive and on the ship at dawn.  Gwyneth didn't emerge from her captain until later that morning.  She hadn't heard Ana get up and leave, but when people started working on deck, she was awoken easily.  She yawned and went straight to the galley to get her daily cup of coffee. When she went down she found no one._

          "Roberts…?  Roberts are you here?" Now that she was alone down here she thought the place looked a little eerie. She figured he was up doing something for the captain so she shrugged and try to get the feeling out of her system.  She went to the bar to get some coffee but heard a muffled sound.  She turned around and scanned the room, nothing.

          She bent over the counter to get a mug only to be met with a silver, shiny dagger in her face. She stood up slowly and with wide eyes looked at the man who was now pointing at her with the dagger.  He was a few inches taller than her, about five-foot eight, no hair, mid thirties maybe.  He was grungy and dirty.  She wanted to scream for help, but two things stopped her: the dagger that was currently resting on her neck and the fact that the scream would fall on deaf ears.

          Then she saw Brenda, tied up, in the man's arms, with fear in her eyes.  Gwyneth tried to give her comforting looks, but she wasn't sure she was doing that good of a job since she was scared out of her mind to.  "Sit down," he grunted.  She nodded and backed to a chair that was near by.  She sat down and tried to figure out a way that she could beat this man.  

          Her eyes darted to the hatch, it was open but the men on board wouldn't be able to see him because he was in the shadows.  He was looking there to and she silently stood up and grabbed a mug from behind the counter.  She bit the inside of her lip and whacked him on the head with it.  The cup only made him loosen his grip on Brenda, causing her to drop and Gwyneth caught her before she hit the ground.  She darted around the man and yelled for Jack.  She started to run up the stairs but the man caught her by one of her legs and forced her to fall down.  

          She turned quickly and shielded Brenda with her body, the stairs hit Gwyneth right in the back and the noise seemed to echo off the walls.  She let go of Brenda when he started to pull her down.  He smacked her across the face and said grabbing her by the neck, "Where's the lad wench?"  With the strength she had left she kicked him in his abdomen and screamed one last time for Jack.  

          The faint call of Jack's name over the hustle and bustle of activity going on made Jack pause.  That was the second time he heard his name, he wasn't imagining things.  He drew his sword and motioned for Will to follow him.  With both swords drawn, they went down to the galley but didn't have to go far to see what the problem was.  In the middle of the stairway was Brenda's whimpering little figure.  Jack immediately scooped her up and handed her off to Will.  If someone was on his ship, _he _needed to deal with it.  He walked all the way down and then saw against the far wall, Gwyneth and someone behind her.  

          His hand was over her mouth and his other hand with a dagger in it, pointed at her neck.  Her cheeks were red and so was her neck.  _He abused her…well that's a SURE ticket off me ship._

          "Stop hidin' behind a woman and face me like a man you coward."

          "My problem ain't with neither of you…It's with the lad.  I want him." 

          "Why?"

          "He goes and messed around- findin' out things that he shouldn't have.  That kind of info'mation needs t'be permanently destroyed."

          Jack cocked his eyebrow, "He told me mate, now c'mon and fight."

          The man seemed to get a look of determination but shook his head.  "I ain't fightin' no body.  Either kill me with a gun or throw me in yer brig."

          _A man willingly asked to go into my brig…that's something I don't get everyday._

          Jack eyed him carefully, "Fine.  Push the lass over t'me."  The man did as he was told and Gwyneth was launched into Jack's arms.  She was frail and weak as Jack held her.  "Will m'boy," Jack called, Will came and wrapped one arm around Gwyneth's waist as Jack carefully handed her off to him.  He supported her while carrying Brenda up the stairs, as Jack pulled out his gun along with sword.  He got behind the man, putting the point of the sword against this back and the gun at his head.      "Don't make any swift moves mate…I've got a loaded pistol a foot away from yer head."  After the man was escorted to the brig Jack went to his cabin to find Brenda curled up against Will's chest.  He looked at Jack when he came in.

          "She fell right into my arms, the man didn't do any physical damage as far as I can tell…but she's pretty shaken up."

          "I'll be right back- I'll go check on the other one."  Will nodded and Jack quietly shut the door behind him and walked to Gwyneth's cabin.  He knocked and walked in.  She was huddled in the corner of her bed with one hand against her slapped cheek.

          She made eye contact with Jack and said, "Is Brenda okay?"

          He nodded, "Thank you…for what you did…defendin' her an' all."

          She nodded, "There was no other choice…I couldn't let him hurt her…"

          "But are you okay?"

          Tears welled up in her eyes as she shook her head.  Jack took a slow steps toward her as she started to cry, "My back…he slammed me against the stairs…and my neck, and he slapped me…that was the first time I've ever been slapped…does it usually burn this much?"

          Jack's heart went out to her as he reached the cot and sat down.  She winced when he did, "Luv, I'm not gunna hurt you…but I'm gunna need to see yer back…"

          She nodded and scooted up to him.  She gave him permission to lift her shirt up in the back, but she held it down firmly in the front.  Her corset was ripped in the back and there was blood scratches across her back, not that deep, but they were bleeding.  He frowned.  That was going to need to be cleaned.  He'd send Ana Maria to come clean her up.  He put the shirt down and she turned toward him.

          "I'll get Ana Maria in here to help you with your back…your neck- the finger marks will fad by afternoon…let me see yer cheek."

          She slowly took her hand and put it down.  There was a large red mark on her face.  "Well it's not going to bruise," He said lightly running his fingers over her face.  She shuddered and he stopped.  He looked at her and said, "Are you alright?"

          She shook her head, "I'm not important…Brenda was the one who was down there all alone."

          "So were you."

          "Yes, but I'm the adult, I can handle it."

          Jack nodded, not agreeing with her since he saw tears coming down her face but decided this wasn't the best place to pick a fight. "Thanks again."

          She nodded and he got up to leave but right before he disappeared out the door she said, "Captain!  Uh…thanks for rescuing me…"

---------------------------------------------

**Author Thanks:**

**          PED-Sarah: Right on.  I like my story with a plot too.  It's more…interesting.  But I dunno about the Gwen/Jack thing…subtlety is a tricky thing.  Jack isn't exactly prone to not being attracted to woman who are beautiful…I mean, he's a guy right?  And I am a VERY chick flick person, yer right.  So it'll be hard but I don't really want it to go too deep.  I'm trying REALLY hard not to make it like the movie- trust me.  But it has a lost map and actual Spaniards. So Yea- it's all up in my head- don't worry.  And I liked yer long review.**

**          Amy85- I know, I don't like crying over my own story and graphics of people getting beat up is not a pretty sight…to read or see.**

**          PinkPanther- YEA!  FOUR MORE DAYS! YAH!**

*****And I might do a one shot thing later- but it's in the process of being made…so yea- just wanted to tell you just in case you might want to read it.**


	8. The Curse

As Elizabeth pressed her cheek against the metal frame of her cot she wondered why this map was so blasted important.  The tears and the coldness of the metal was the only thing that comforted the bruise that was already starting to form.  They had killed Nathan _and her father.  All over a stupid map that none of them seemed to have.  _

          Now she missed Will more than ever.  He needed to be in his arms and she needed to get off this ship.  The pain she was enduring seemed too much to bear.  But she had to keep her head up and her frosty exterior up.  If she let down her defensives then things would only get worse.  Her heart ached for her husband and her body ached for his, but most of all her spirit ached for a normal life.  

          _Hurry Will.  Hurry and rescue me._

The little Brenda had clung to her father's chest ever since Will had handed her over to him.  The captain ignored the outside world and stayed in his captain trying to calm the girl down.  He was sure that she was traumatized and if it wasn't for that he would've said it was a good growing experience.  But she was a frightened three year old who for now didn't want to grow up, she just wanted to stay in her father's arms.

          Jack wavered between going down to the brig to question the man or to stay here and be with his daughter.  What reinforced him to take action was the yells from on deck.  He quickly got up and tried to put his daughter down but she wouldn't let go.  He sighed, he didn't have time to argue with her so he just carried her out with him.  Gwyneth came out of her cabin at the same time he did, so he immediately handed over Brenda to her, with no words said.

          "What was that?" He asked Ana Maria.

          "You see that ship in the distance?  That's what it was."

          Jack looked at Ana, "What do you mean?"

          "That ship in the distance was here two minutes ago."

          "That ship is almost two leagues away!  How is that possible?"

          Will walked up and said, "I caught the name…_El Maldición"_

          Jack paused.  Will asked, "Do you know what that means?"

          "The curse."

          "How'd you know that?" Ana asked.

          "Spanish is a common language in the Caribbean, luv," he told Ana, walking to a hatch that led to the brig.  He swung it open and went down the stairs.  "Get up you blasted pirate."

          The man sat up from the cot he was sitting on.  "You've been found."

          "By Antonio?"

          No answer.

          "Why was it so important that you get rid of the information?"

          He shrugged. 

          Jack frowned and pulled out his gun, "I won't loose sleep over killin' you mate."

          "Go ahead.  You still won't get anything outta me."

          Jack sighed, "There's many ways to kill a man without killin' him.  And unless you talk, you'll be findin' out how many ways."

          "What'd you wanna know?"

          "Who are you?  Did Antonio send you?"

          "Alberto Gonzales.  And yes he did.  He wanted to make sure that nothing got too far about 'im and 'is crew."

          "Why you?"

          He shrugged, "We've been friends for a while, and I owed him,"

          "How long have you been doin' this?"

          He shrugged again, "For awhile, but nothing has come up since you and yer crewman came along."

          "You killed Trevor, didn't you?"

          He nodded, "Had to be done."

          "No it didn't and if I was there Trevor would still be alive."

          "If you were there then the _Black Pearl would no longer have a Captain."_

          Jack narrowed his eyes, "Just what kind of crew are we dealing with?"

          "You expect me to tell you that?"

          "Sí."

          Alberto raised an eyebrow, not really that impressed, "You know Spanish?"

          "Enough to get me by- now answer my question."

          "From what I heard _El Maldición _moved a little fast."

          "Two leagues in 'bout three minutes, that's more than a little fast."

          "The ship only moves that fast when it wants to."

          "_What?_ You talk as though the ship has a mind of its own."

          "What makes you think that not what I'm sayin'?"

          Jack stopped, s_o the crew **and** the ship are cursed.  Perfect._

          Alberto smiled a toothy grin, "Makes you wonder where the ship was built eh?"

          "It was built like that?"

          He shook his head, "Nah, the Captain got 'imself a curse and the ship was part of the deal."

          "Deal with what?"

          "Deal with _whom_ you mean."

          "Jack we don't know what we're up against, to do that would be foolish."

          "I may be a lot of things Ana, but foolish is not one of them."

          She snorted. He glared at her and continued looking at his maps.

          She looked at Will who was sitting in a chair for some encouragement.  He sighed and tried to convince his friend.  "Jack, Elizabeth is important to me, but shouldn't we find out how to defeat them before we go and charge them?  And what makes you think we'll ever be able to catch them?"  Before Will could go any farther or Jack could reject his protests, there was a knock at the door and then Gibb's burst in.

          "What is it?"

          "He's dead."

          "What?!" 

          "Alberto's dead.  He drank what seems to be arsenic."

          Jack couldn't believe it, "When did you find out?"

          "Just now Roberts went down there to give him some bread an' water- he's dead as a doornail."

          Jack cursed as he threw his hands on the table.  "He was our only other piece of information!" he cursed again.  He lifted his head up and told Gibbs to keep going to Trinidad, maybe some people there would know about _El Maldición._

          Elizabeth was jolted back when the ship suddenly sped up.  When it slowed down again she come out of her cabin and found Alverez on deck, "What was that?" she asked.

          He turned and said, "That was the ship, señora.  Fun, eh?"

          She looked around, in the distance, behind them was a ship.  She turned back to the captain, "What ship was that?"

          "The _Black Pearl_ I do believe…Nice ship…too bad it threatened to shoot us…so we left."

          "I've never known a ship that can leave that fast.  How did you manage that?"

          "It's not us whose doing it, señora…it's the ship."

          "What are you talking about?"

          He looked at his crew and then looked at Elizabeth, "I guess it's only fair to tell you the whole story.  Let's go to my cabin, shall we?"  She followed him in and when he was seated and she was across from him he started his story.

          "How old do I look?"

          Elizabeth hesitated.  He looked very young but he couldn't be that young could he?  And his whole crew looked young too.  _But you're not a captain that young…are you_? , "Late twenties…"

          The man laughed. "Would it surprise you that I'm fifty years old?"

          "That's amazing…"

          "Yes, it is.  But I only said that's how old I am.  And I do indeed look like I'm a young man…but fifty years is 'bout right.  And everyman on my crew is about the same age as me…but looks young, no?"

          "Exactly."

          "Señora, we're not going to Trinidad, and we're not going until we know where this map is."

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          "I know- that's the problem.  We _need_ this map."

          "Why?"

          "Why do you think our ship moved so fast?  Why do you think we haven't aged?"

          It finally dawned on her, "You're cursed."

          He smirked, "Only slightly."

          "Slightly?"

          "Señora, we need that map because we sold our souls to the devil to get it."

          Elizabeth paused.  "You sold your souls for a map?"

          "This map is supposed to lead us to treasure and everlasting life."

          "But with this you already seem to have everlasting life…why not raid ships for treasure?"

          "Because our ship isn't in our control.  Yes, we steer it, but if we get close to another ship, it leaves too fast to ever get a glimpse to see if it's dangerous or not.  And we'll still die…just because we haven't aged doesn't mean that we can't die- we'll just look very young while we're dead."

          Elizabeth didn't say anything but tried to take it all in.

          "We've been lookin' for that map for twenty some years, señora.  Never raidin' anything but one island and one ship."

          "Port Royal."

          "And yer dear brother's ship."

          Elizabeth gasped, "Did you kill him too?"

          He nodded.

          "Just because he doesn't have the map?"

          He nodded again.

          "Well then why didn't you kill me?"

          "Because we thought you had the map.  But you don't.  But since yer the only one who's alive of the Swann family- yer the only one who can tell us where to look."

          "I have no idea what map you're talking about!"

          "That seems to be the current problem, yes."

          Elizabeth paused, a thought coming into her head, "If you sold your souls to the devil but didn't know where the map was…that doesn't make sense."

          "We _had_ the map…but someone took it."

          "Who?"

          "That's where yer mother comes into the picture."

The _Pearl_ and her crew landed in Trinidad later that day.  Jack was absolutely worn out from everything that had happened in that one day.  His daughter and Gwyneth had been threatened, he had learned of a new curse and a man that was the only piece of information that they had was dead.  

          He and Will were going to one of the local bars with Gwyneth holding Brenda's hand.  Jack had protested to his daughter even coming along but Gwyneth reasoned that nothing would happen to her if Will, Jack and she was there and that the little three year old hadn't walked on land for more than six months.  Ana Maria, Gibbs and Cotton were instructed to go to another bar when they found one and try to get some information there too. But for the most part we wanted his whole crew to just relax and take a break.  He had a feeling that it would be a while until they did that again.

          When the four had settled into the bar, Jack told them that they were going to stay neutral for an hour or so and then go looking for people.  But Gwyneth was instructed to stay with Brenda and at the same table the whole time.  She figured that was fair, and it wasn't going to be that hard to do.  The local pub wasn't like the Faithful Bride at Tortuga.  This one did have prostitutes but they mostly stayed upstairs, leaning over the banister and trying to make eye contact with any man.  There was piano music and the atmosphere was pleasant.  People could carry on conversations in normal tones instead of yelling or whispering, for fear of someone hearing or not hearing.  Gwyneth immediately liked this one better and was glad that Brenda was in this one instead of the one in Tortuga.

          A barmaid came up and said, "What would ya'll like?"

          Will looked up and said, "Two rums and two waters."

          "Waters?  This 'ere is a bar…"

          Jack didn't look up but said, "Yes, but I don't necessarily want my three year old gettin' drunk…" he looked up at the woman and his jaw dropped.  As did hers.

          "Why, Jack Sparrow!  I didn't even recognize you…has your hair grown?"

          He closed his mouth and looked at her wide-eyed.  Will watched as Jack was speechless to this woman.  Will was amazed; he had never seen such a thing.

          He finally said something and standing up he towered over her saying, "You wench!"  But he didn't get far without her smacking him across the face.


	9. Point of Views

******This chapter is pretty much all about POV's.  The first little thing is what happened and then you get to see Will's, Gwen's and the mysterious woman's POV.  Why not Jack's?  Well because that will happen later…don't worry.  The POV's will get a little repetitive…but you can skip over the talking part I guess…but whatever.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Jack rubbed his cheek as he muttered something to the woman standing before him and then sat down.  "Like I was sayin' me daughter is three…is case you didn't realize it."  The woman looked at Brenda and her eyes turned soft.  Then her gaze moved to Gwyneth, she smiled. 

          "Are you the other water?"

          "No…actually I'll have wine.  Any kind of wine…"  The woman looked at her critically for a minute and then left.  Will's eyes were on Jack through this whole thing and they weren't leaving until Jack said something.

          Still rubbing his cheek he looked at Gwyneth and Will, both giving him looks.  He put his hand down and said, "I used to know her…"

          "And that deserves the name 'wench'?" Gwyneth questioned.

          "Gwen, you don't know the whole story."

          She nodded, "Stop calling me that or your going to get smacked again!"

          Jack rolled his eyes and then met Will's gaze.  He had a slight smirk on his face but Jack had seen that look before, but he didn't want to admit to anything now.  "What yuh lookin' at?  You've seen me get smacked before."

          "Indeed…"

          "Don't give me that look lad!  I ain't done nothin' wrong!"

          "I know you haven't…"

          "Then stop eyein' me like that!" Jack insisted.  Will sat back in his chair and smiled.  

          The woman came back with all the drinks and set each in front of the right person.  Then Brenda spoke up, "Daddy, I'm hungry…an' how do you know this girl?"

          The woman made eye contact with Jack and Jack looked at his daughter, "Brenda luv, this is…"

          "Beverly Jackson…and happy to meet the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

*~*~*~*~*

          Will knew that Jack had some odd connection with the barmaid, but wasn't quite sure what it was.  He had never seen Jack act this way towards _any woman.  She totally left him speechless and then got his temper up in a minute.  He was amazed that Jack would act like that towards anyone._

          He paid no attention as she scrutinized Brenda and Gwyneth, he just kept his eyes on Jack.  Watching him look at the woman, watching his body language and his eyes.  His eyes were the most expressive things other than his hands.  

          When Jack finally looked at the two other people he said, "I used to know her…"

          "And that deserves the name 'wench'?" Gwyneth questioned.  

          "You don't know the whole story," _That got Will's attention.  __Someone from his past maybe?__  Why am I so interested in this?  Maybe it's because it's something new about Jack that I've never seen before.  Jack is the most intriguing person that I've ever met and he's one of my close friends…I guess it's like how when __Elizabeth__ gets her hair done and hears the local gossip…_

          Then Jack started freaking out about the look Will was giving him.  He just smiled, glad that he was making him squirm for once.  Then the woman came over and set the drinks down.  

          Then Brenda spoke up, "Daddy, I'm hungry…an' how do you know this girl?"

          The woman made eye contact with Jack and Jack looked at his daughter, "Brenda luv, this is…"

          "Beverly Jackson…and happy to meet the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

          _Beverly Jackson….Beverly __Jackson__…now where have I heard that name before?  I know I have…but where…Wait a minute…wasn't Jack like kinda bound to her?  Married?  Pirate marriage?  I can't remember, but they were lovers and for a while too.  __Beverly__ is Brenda's mother!  And by the look on Jack's face he must've not told Brenda yet. _

_Beverly__ must've left when she was young.  Poor girl.  Her mother is standing right in front of her and she has no idea._

*~*~*~*~*

          _Smack!_ Gwyneth flinched as the woman smacked Jack square across the jaw.  Never in her life had she heard any man call a woman a wench…but then she had been called a wench not even twenty four hours earlier. _The way men treat women is awful! _She thought, but Jack seemed to get over it.  

          "So yer the other water?" The woman said.  Gwyneth looked up and saw the look she was giving her.  _What's your problem? _She wondered.  

          "No, I'll have wine…any kind of wine." The woman gave her an icy look and then walked away.  Gwyneth almost got up and threw a chair at her but decided against it.  Sometimes she wished she was stronger and daring than she really was.

          _I wonder if he's been smacked by a lot of women…and I wonder if he calls every woman that doesn't recognize him a wench._ She stared at him, hoping to get some sort of response. 

          "I used to know her…"

          "And that deserves the name 'wench'?"

          "Gwen, you don't know the whole story."

          _Obviously."Stop calling me that or your going to get smacked again!"  __Why does he insist on calling me that?  It's not my name…sure it's a nick name or a shorter version of my name, but can't he at least call me by the name everyone calls me by?  Well almost everyone else…_

Gwyneth watched as Jack stuttered and was nervous under the glare Will was giving him.  Maybe she had underestimated how much Will and Jack really did have a friendship.  She always thought that pirates needed nothing but the sea and they were fine, but being around them she saw a new side to them.  _They're humans after all…_ she thought jokingly.

          The woman came back with all the drinks and set each in front of the right person.  Then Brenda spoke up, "Daddy, I'm hungry…an' how do you know this girl?"

          The woman made eye contact with Jack and Jack looked at his daughter, "Brenda luv, this is…"

          "Beverly Jackson …and happy to meet the daughter of Jack Sparrow."

          Gwyneth looked from Jack to Beverly.  He seemed surprised at her response, like he was going to say something else. _I wonder if she has some strange connection with Jack…and Brenda for that matter. That might explain the ice daggers she's been giving me…but what does she have in common with Jack?_

*~*~*~*~*

          _Bloody pirate._  Calling me a wench.  The nerve of some men…if my husband was here then he'd have a few things to say to Captain Jack Sparrow. _ Beverly said to herself as she walked back to the counter.  She no doubt made a scene with Jack.  The other people in the bar will talk…would it get to her husband? __ I don't care.  Jack is just a wrinkle in history…just a fling on the sea…it doesn't matter._

          She got out three mugs and a glass.  _Who is that woman?  She doesn't seem like the type who would be on the sea, let alone with Jack.  He skin is perfectly fair and her hair is blond naturally, not a ray of sun has touched her…and if it has, not for any length of time._

_          Now the young man, he looks familiar…_ She over heard Jack calling him lad._ Lad?  He doesn't call anyone lad…not while I was around anyway- Wait- isn't that Will Turner?  I do believe it is!  Poor that was a nice wedding…his wife is quite a looker…as is he though.  I wonder where she is.  Even though I don't know either of them…I hope nothing bad happened._

_          Now Jack's daughter…Dear Brenda…look how beautiful she's grown to be!  And only at three years old… I forgot how much I missed her.  I'm happy now though…I don't need a cute three year old daughter or Jack Sparrow. I have a husband now and a child on the way…_ She rubbed her stomach and then set all the drinks on a wooden plate and carried it over to the four.

Beverly came back with all the drinks and set each in front of the right person.  Then Brenda spoke up, "Daddy, I'm hungry…an' how do you know this girl?"

          Beverly  made eye contact with Jack and Jack looked at his daughter, "Brenda luv, this is…"

          "Beverly Jackson …and happy to meet the daughter of Jack Sparrow."  _Happy to meet my own daughter…the daughter I haven't seen in more than two years…the daughter I had with Jack Sparrow…The daughter I…still love._

*~*~*~*~*

          "Beverly…can I have something to eat?"

          She smiled and looked at Jack.  "Anything without alcohol would do just fine…"

          "Well Brenda, do you like ice cream?"

          "What's ice cream?"

          Beverly's mouth dropped and Brenda giggled.  "Well I'll just have to get you some!"

          When she left to get Brenda some ice cream Will said, "Jack you don't mind if…I ask her some questions…do you?"

          "No, I don't care." Gwyneth studied Jack.  He had his head down and was holding the bottom of his cup.  "In fact I'm gunna get some air- tell me what you get ok m'boy?"

          Will nodded.

          "Why does he call you that?" Gwyneth asked after Jack left.

          "Call me what?"

          "M'boy and lad…"

          Will looked down into his cup and then at Gwyneth, "I dunno, but its fine with me."

          Beverly came back and set the bowl in front of Brenda and gave her a spoon.  Brenda's eyes enlarged and she was just about to dig in when she stopped and set the spoon down and then walked towards the door.

          "Brenda, where are you going?" Will asked.

          She turned and said, "Daddy said that I need to watch for poisons an' stuff when eating…I need to go make sure its okay with him to eat it…" and she was out the door.

          Beverly smiled, "Cute kid."

          Gwyneth was looking at the door and then finally said, "Was it wise to let her go outside alone?"

          "Jack's not far- she'll be safe."  Then Will looked at Beverly and said, "Can we ask you something?"

          She eyed him and then sat in Jack's chair, "Sure."

          "Have you heard of the _El Maldición?"_

          Beverly paused, and then shook her head, "Nope. Why?"

          "They've kidnapped my wife…"

          An eyebrow went up, "Really?  Who is she?"

          "Elizabeth Turner…But we think they kidnapped her because she's a Swann…"

          "Huh?"

          "Her maiden name is Swann." Just as he said that, the door opened and Brenda ran in and jumped on the chair and started eating it. 

          "Don't eat it too fast hun, its cold…"

          "Okay." 

          Beverly turned her attention back to Will, "But why come here?"

          "Because they're looking for a map that is for this island…"

          "Well I don't know anything about it mate, but once I do, I'll be sure t'tell yuh."

          "Uncle Will, I'm full, let's go find daddy." Brenda said, pushing the bowl away from her.  He nodded.

          "Thanks for your help Ms. Jackson."

          "No problem." She said as they all got up and the three left out the door.  She sighed.  If only she could warn them…a part of her wanted to warn them about the danger but the other part told her that she'd be betraying the person she loved the most.  _They'll find out soon enough…_she told herself, _they'll find out soon enough…_

          Jack heard footsteps behind him and didn't turn as they came closer.  He wanted to leave as soon as possible, unfortunately this is where Elizabeth would end up sooner or later.  He had to do this for Will.  He had to get his wife back, he needed his wife back.

          Jack hadn't thought most things in his life were a mistake.  Getting his ship back, that wasn't a mistake.  Going after Barbossa might've been a mistake but turned out fine.  Going after Elizabeth wasn't a mistake.  But right now he felt like coming here was.  

          What was Beverly _doing here?  Who would know that she would end up here and make a living as a barmaid when only a year earlier she was with him on the sea.  Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look into the face of Will.  _

          "What is it?"

          "Ms. Jackson didn't have any knowledge on _El Maldición._"

          "Makes since." 

          "Jack, can't you just tell me about it?"

          "No!" He said raising his voice, turning to face Will, "There's nothing to talk about."

          Will didn't say anything.

          "Where's Gwen and me daughter?"

          "On the ship.  I rowed them there."

          "What about Ana Maria, Gibbs and Cotton?"

          "They're on the ship.  They have some information I think."

          "Let's go then."

          Once on deck Jack found Ana on her way down a hatch.  "Where you goin'?"

          "Gettin' bandages for Gwyneth, Brenda hurt her a little…"

          He looked around and went to Gwyneth's cabin.  The door was open and he heard the slight cry of his little girl. He walked in and saw Brenda's little arms wrapped around Gwyneth's legs.  She was crying and apologizing over and over again in a whisper.  Gwyneth sat with her back straight but tears coming down her face.  One of her hands was holding her face and the other was stroking Brenda's hair.

          "Gwen…" Jack said.  Her eyes popped open and she made eye contact with him.  "What happened?"

          She swallowed, "I was giving  Brenda a piggyback ride and I let go with one of my hands to get something but she started to loose her grip…she grabbed on to my bandages on my back to hold to…she ripped them right off my back…shirt too."

          Jack's heart went out to both the people in the room.  He walked up and tried to pick up Brenda, but her arms were firmly around Gwyneth's legs.  "I ain't lettin' go this time…I ain't lettin' go…"

          "Brenda honey, you can let go now…its okay."

          Her little wet eyes looked up at Gwyneth, "I'm sorry…"

          She cracked a smile, "I know Brenda."

          Jack picked her up and then walked out of the cabin just as Ana was going in.  She shut the door behind her and Jack wondered how Brenda was ever going to get through today without her spirit being damaged.  First she was attacked and now she hurts Gwyneth.  

          He took her to their cabin and put her to bed quickly.  He quietly shut the door behind him and walked into Will.

          "Jack, how 'bout you and I go and have somethin' to drink?"

          Jack nodded and followed him downstairs.  

______________________________________________

**Author Thanks:**

**          PED-Sarah: Again, I loved you're long review!  But I think I got you confused…Nathan (the person Gwen was engaged to) wasn't a pirate…He was a merchant…So technically she hasn't fallen in love with any pirates but before she met Nathan, she was a bit boy crazy…And it's not really that I have a lot of time on my hands…I just am writing ahead…like by the time you read this I will have chapter ten DONE and will be almost done with eleven!**

**          Two Sexy Pirates- Except that's not you're name!  But I talked to you online and you were interesting and you read my stories!  And then you signed off!  AHHH!  I need to know who you are!  Write me a review! Please!**


	10. Exchanged Pasts

          Two hours later Jack was still staring into his full mug of rum.  Across from him sat Will, who hadn't drunken anything in the time they had been here either.  They had said a few words to each other but not a whole lot.  Nothing in seriousness or in foolishness. 

          Will finally got fed up with it.  "Jack, tell me about Beverly."

          "There's nothing to tell anymore mate.  She's out of my life."

          "She affected you when we were in her bar!" Will said pointing outside the ship, "She's affected your life.  Tell me."

          He shook his head, "I can't Will, I just can't."

          "Why not?"

          "Why do you want to know so bad?  It's _my past!"_

          "I think you could help a few people on this ship if you just opened up just a little."

          "Opened up to who?"

          Before Will could respond Gwyneth came down the stairs and asked Roberts for some coffee.  Will looked at Jack.

          "Her?" Jack whispered.

          Will nodded, "You're not the only one who's lost someone," He got up, "Think about it," and left.

           Gwyneth stood in front of Jack, holding her cup and asked, "Why'd he leave?"

          "Because he's a bloody fool."

          She rolled her eyes.

          "Sit down…though you should be gettin' some rest in your cabin."

          "And you should be up on deck keeping watch…but I'm not saying anything."

          Jack smiled.

          "So Beverly is an interesting person, huh?"

          Jack eyed her; she wasn't looking at him, but around the room.  She was trying to get the same information out of him that Will was.  But why did Will think he'd open up to this woman rather than him?

          **_You could help a few people on this ship if you just opened up just a little_**

**_          Opened up to who?_**

**_          You're not the only one who's lost someone_**

          "Gwen, tell me about Nathan…after that I might be able to offer you some _interesting_ facts about my life…"

          Gwyneth smiled meekly as if she'd been found out.  "Nathan Swann…He was Elizabeth's brother, as you so brilliantly found out the day I came aboard.  I met him when Elizabeth and he came into my store."

          "You have a store?"

          "Well it's actually my mother's store…but as part of the family, I work there too."

          "What do you sell?"

          "Um…dresses, fabric, hats, gloves…they were in there to get a present for their mother…who at the time had failing health, though I didn't find out until quite a time later."

          Jack nodded.

          "Elizabeth and I got to talking about her mother and the present the two of them wanted to buy for her and then I mentioned I knew Will Turner…"

*****

          "Will Turner is my older brother's friends…I've known his for years."

          "Really?  I too have known him for years."

          "From what I hear from Will, the two of you have known each other since little children!"

          Elizabeth nodded.  "Yes, but the real reason I came here Ms. Johnson was that I…my brother and I need to buy something for my mother."

          "Please, call me Gwyneth…and what were you thinking about?"

*****

          "Well Elizabeth and I met once a week regularly and became quite good friends which caused me to be around her brother.  Nathan and I went out together sometimes, but not a lot.  We mostly went out with Elizabeth, Will or my parents. Nothing fancy but just enough to melt my heart.  One night about two months before the _Pearl_ raided Port Royal…"

*****

          "Nathan!  What are you doing here?"

          "I had to come and see you."

          "At two o'clock in the morning?  Couldn't it have waited until a decent hour?"

          He shook his head, "Gwen, my mother passed away just an hour ago."

*****

          "He called you Gwen?" Jack asked, interrupting her story.

          She nodded.

          "Is that why you hate it when I call you that?"

          "I don't hate it."

          Jack looked at her, his eyes full of emotion.

          "I just…it just reminds me of Nathan…now stop interrupting me!  So like I was saying, his mother had passed away…"

*****

          "Nathan, I'm so sorry."

          "Yes, but it made me realize something, I love you and I don't want to loose you, be my wife?"

          "Nathan, are you sure?  I mean you're mother just…"

          "I've never been so sure about anything in my life.  My mother's death made me realize that anyone could die at any minute, I want to make sure that you're my wife as soon as possible."

*****

          "Well to say the least, I was a bit taken aback from this declaration, but I got over it." She smiled, "We had a long engagement as most couples do now…and then on the day of our wedding, he gets murdered…"

          Jack watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over as a single tear came down her face.  She seemed to be thinking of him and what place he held in her heart.

          "I'm sorry Gwen…oh, do you want me calling you that?"

          Gwyneth looked at Jack, surprised that a simple story could change his feelings towards her, "Jack, honestly, yes, you can call me that."

          "But why?  If it reminds you of Nathan?"

          "It's hard to explain Jack…"

          One of Jack's eyebrows rose, _has she called me 'Jack' before?  Wasn't it just 'captain'? He thought. _

          "So you owe me a story…"

          He smiled, "I guess I do…"

          "Please start from the beginning; it's much more enjoyable that way."

          "Maybe for you…" He muttered.  "Okay!" He took a long gulp of the rum and then rolled up his sleeves, making it look like he was lifting a book case.  But he knew it would get 'deep' by the end of his story.  "Beverly and I met each other oddly enough _not_ on Tortuga but on Port Royal.  I had told the crew to drop me off and meet me in a week in a cove where the Commodore wouldn't be able to find them.  I always visit Will, and I had heard that he had proposed to Lizzy so I had to go and live with him for a week to show my appreciation!"

          "I find her pick pocketing me one day while I'm trying to be incognito.  But she had other plans. I cause a riot and get us both thrown in Jail.  Will manages to sweet talk the Commodore and we're both out of jail.  She tells me she's a pirate and that she's out of a job for the moment 'cause she has no ship.  I bring her along with me."

          He sighed, "Well needless to say, two weeks later we find she's pregnant…she has Brenda."

          Gwyneth gasped, "Beverly is Brenda's mother!"

          Jack nodded, "About a year after the babe is born, she leaves."

          "Leaves?"

          "Just leaves…during the night."

          "Why did you take her into your ship without knowing anything about her?"

          Jack lifted his head and looked into Gwyneth's eyes, "Why did you say 'yes' to Nathan?"

          "You loved her?"

          "Well not at first, but yes…after a while…I just fell in love…"

          As Elizabeth sat in front of Antonio she couldn't understand how her mother had anything to do with the current situation.  Here was this man that she barely knew herself and he was telling her that her _mother was a big part of this whole situation._

          "How did my mother get into this mess?"

          "You're mother had long brown hair, brown eyes and was thin and medium height, no?"

          "You _knew my mother?"_

          "Sí, señora, I did know your mother.  Her name was Deborah Miller; she was an only child…"

          "She lived on Port Royal her whole life!"

          "Believe that if you wish, but you're wrong."

          Elizabeth narrowed her eyes, "Prove it."

          "You're mother _chose to come aboard my ship when she was a teenager."_

          "And how old were you?"

          "Not much older.  Early twenties, about your age."

          "Why did she come on board?"

          "To see the sea, live on the ocean…be with pirates."

          _This can't be true…it can't be true…_ "How long did she stay?"

          He shrugged, "Five years maybe…but she left.  She and I got in a fight and she left.  But she took with her a map."

          "She took your map?"

          He nodded.

          "And you've been searching each island for it and her?"

          "To be honest, I couldn't care what happened to your mother, it's the map I care about."

          "You are with a person five years, and you don't learn to care about them?"

          "Ms. Turner, I think you're missing the point…you're mother and I were…more than friends if you get my meaning…"

          Her eyes bulged, "She was you're….you're…"

          He nodded, with a smirk on his face.  Elizabeth wanted to lunge at him and permanently remove that stupid smirk, but she knew that she would be beat, that's what killed her.  Her feelings were raging inside her and she couldn't do what she wanted because of fear.   

            "But the important part señora, is that we find that map."

          "What makes you think I know where it is?"

          "You're the only living of you family, you should be _praying_ you know where it is or where it would be."

          Elizabeth started racking her brain.  "She could've given it to Nathan."

          "We searched your house and his ship thoroughly.  Nothing."

          "Well then I have no idea."

          "Is there anyone Nathan would've given the map to?"

          Elizabeth paused, one name came to mind, _Gwyneth._

_____________________________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Jackfan2: YAY! New reviewer!  You like my story- right on.  I figured you leaned toward the Ana/Jack deal, considering your FANTASTIC story, Shelter in the Rain.  But yea, thanks for the review.**

**          PED-Sarah: Oh! I got you now!  She doesn't want to fall for a pirate!  AH!  Why I didn't catch that I'm not quite sure, but thanks for clearin' that up. ****J**** And yea…I just up load when I feel like it.  I like giving myself room to change things if I need to.  **


	11. Unwanted Emotions

**Author's Note:  YAY!  A mushy Chapter!  Well not really mushy at all…what was I thinking? *author slaps her hand* It's actually a *DRAMA* chapter.  Just think of middle school and you'll fit right in with his chapter. *smiles***

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At breakfast the next morning, Will came in and sat next to Jack, all smiles.  Jack looked at him grimly, "What are you so happy about?"

          "I heard you and Gwyneth talked last night."

          "Yea…"

          "I'm glad."

          "Why was it so important that I talk to _her_?"

          "Because then she'll know that you're not big and scary _and_ that she's not the only one who's lost someone."

          "You know, you keep usin' the expression, but in reality, she is the only one whose lost someone…the person I was with never died, lad."

          "Still, I know it meant a lot to her."

          Jack turned and looked at him, "Meant a lot to her?"

          Will nodded.

          "Just tellin' her about Beverly meant a lot to her?"

          "What is so unbelievable about that?"

          Jack shrugged and looked around the room, "She doesn't seem like the kind of person that would appreciate a pirate talkin' to her 'bout things of that sort."

          "Gwyneth is a lot of things but stuck up isn't one of them…"

          "Sure she isn't."

          Will looked at Jack, "What's wrong?"

          Jack leaned back, "What makes you think somethin's wrong?"

          "Because you just answered a question with a question."

          Jack shot Will a look.  "No, but seriously…"

          Jack paused, leaned foreword and out his elbows on the table, "She's a pretty thing…"

          Will waited, thinking he already knew what was coming.

          "And funny too…we had a few laughs last night…"

          "So I hear…"

          "Will, she's got to me…"

          Will narrowed his eyes, "Got to you how?  You've only known her a week."

          "Will.  Gwen is in my head, in my thoughts…"

          He laughed a little and then realized Jack was serious.  "I don't know what to tell you, Jack."          

          "Yea, that's not what I wanted to hear."

          "Well what do you want me to say?  Go and ask for her hand in marriage?  I mean, c'mon!"

          Jack sighed and leaned back, "Well it's not like I planned on this happening!"

          "I know that!  But she's-" Will was cut off by two set of footprints coming down the stairs. It was Ana Maria and Brenda.  Brenda jumped into her dad's lap and cuddled up next to him.  

          "Anythin' new?" Jack asked Ana.

          "Nothing on the horizon…if that's what you're askin'…"

          "Yes, that's pretty much what I wanted to know." He said, looking at her weird, "But I have a feelin' you know more than you're tellin'."

          "Ana, where's Gwyneth? Is she up yet?"

          "Uhm…that's the thing Will…"

          "Gweny wants to stay in her cabin!" Brenda spoke up. Jack and Will exchanged glances and then both looked at Ana.  She was looking at the child in her Captain's arms.

          "Brenda honey, I thought we were going to wait 'til the _right_ moment…"

          Brenda popped her head out, "Sorry."

          Ana rolled her eyes and sighed, "She's right Jack…"

          Jack sighed and got up, putting Brenda in Ana's arms, muttering "Annoyance thy name is females."

          "Answer the question Señora!" Antonio said, knowing she had someone in mind.

          "I can't think of anyone…" 

          "Mentirosoa!  Tell me now!"

          "Maybe his wife, but I don't know where she would be."

          "Port Royal possibly?" He asked, getting up and pacing.

          _Port Royal, with the British navy with Will, with her cousin since you **killed her husband…or soon to be husband.  Bloody snake.**_

"Where would she be?"

          Elizabeth got up, "You killed my father, my brother and my maids!  You can kill me before I tell you where she is."

          "That can be arranged, señora."

          _What if I told him the _Black Pearl_ and then he would fall right into the arms of Will and Jack…Well at least Jack.  I'm not sure if Will is with him, but it's a safe bet. But his ship won't allow him to go near a ship that poses a threat, correct?  They'll never be able to touch her…_ "Fine.  She's on the _Black Pearl."_

          "What?"

          "The _Black _Pearl__._ Captained by Jack Sparrow…"_

          "Where does she make berth?"

          "How am I supposed to know that?"

          "Take a guess, novia."

          Elizabeth sneered at the man, "Say the _Black Pearl_ was looking for me…where would I be by now?" She said stubbornly, still thinking the ship wouldn't allow them to get even close enough to the _Pearl._

          "Gracias, señora.  You've been a tremendous help."

          "Gwen, open the door!" Jack said pounding on it.  She opened it and wiped her eyes, avoiding eye contact with him, "Gwen, what's wrong?"

          "Nothing.  What do you want?"

          Jack looked her up and down, "You comin' to breakfast?"

          "I'm not hungry." She snapped.

          "Well I don't care, you need to eat." He said responding to her grumpy attitude.

          "I'm not hungry so why should I eat?" She asked, finally looking at him.

          "Because I said so! And I'm the captain, so come on."

          "I'm not going to eat breakfast until I'm hungry."

          "Why not?"

          "Why should you care?  I'm not hungry!  Big deal!" she said before she slammed the door in his face.

          He pursed his lips and opened it again, "What the blast has gotten into you?"

          "Nothing!  Just leave me alone!"

          "I can't do that!"

          She turned, some what surprised and looked at him, "And why is that Jack?  Why is it that you can't leave me alone even though I'm asking you to?  Even though I'm making all the obvious signs, why can't you leave me alone?"

          Jack stopped, "Be…cause…I'm the captain and yer on my ship! So any of my crewmen is a priority to me!"

          "I'm not one of your crewmen!"

          "Well yer still on me ship!"

          "Fine!  If getting off your ship is what it'll take, then I'll leave."  She strode past him and he caught her arm.

          "Yer not goin' out there alone."

          "Then will you please leave me be!  Just leave!"  

          Jack looked at her and then nodded, knowing that whatever was wrong, she needed to be alone.  He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  When he went back down stairs Ana and Will were talking.  They stopped when they saw Jack.  

          "What's wrong?" Will asked.

          "She's not hungry…"

          "Why not?"

          "She wants to be alone…"

          Ana sighed and rolled her eyes, _alone my foot.  She just needs a woman to talk to.  Boy I hate talkin' to people I don't know. And women are such weepy little things, it bugs the heck out of me.  Why can't Jack kidnap or bring on a temporary MAN for once? She sighed, __Of course, I'm thinking it's going to be the usual…maybe she'll be different._

Ana got up and walked up the stairs and then to her cabin.  When she walked in Gwyneth was sitting on her cot, working on her sampler.  She didn't look up when Ana walked in, she just sat there, working.  No tears were flowing from her eyes; she wasn't hyperventilating, or cursing.  She was calm._  This is a first, Ana thought to herself._

          Ana shut the door and sat on her cot, thinking of a way she could do this.  An idea came she quickly got up.  She started kicking the wall lightly and then a little harder.  Gwyneth finally lifted her head, deciding she wouldn't be able to ignore that sound for any lengths of time.  

          "What are you doing?"

          "That blasted man makes me so mad!"

          "Who?"

          "Who else?" Ana said raising her head to look at Gwyneth.

          "The Captain?"

          Ana nodded, "Ohhh yea, that jerk."

          "What'd he do to get you so mad?"

          "That jerk insults the female race all the time and every time I get so bloody mad!  But I can't do anything 'cause he's my Captain." 

          "He gets you mad often?"

          "Oh yea.  All the time!"

          "Is it always the same thing?"

          "Are you kiddin' me?  That mad could make a dead pirate kill himself again just to get away from him!"

          "Then why don't you leave?"

          Ana stopped and turned completely around and looked at her, "Because as much as I don't want to admit it, Jack's my friend and we have one thing in common, piracy.  I don't have a ship and he does.  It makes sense to stay."

          Gwyneth looked down, "At least you have an easy answer to your problem."

          Ana smiled slyly before she lifted her head up, _I'm a master._  "What's yer problem?"

          "Ana, my fiancé just got murdered and a week later I've got my thoughts on other men!"

          "Gwyneth…I'm no expert, but since yer not getting' hitched, isn't that ok?"

          "I feel like I'm betraying him somehow!"

          "He's dead though!"

          "I know!" she got up and threw her sampler on the cot.  Ana looked at it and saw that it said, 'Yo Ho Yo Ho A'

          "Who you thinkin' of givin' that to?"

          Gwyneth turned, "Oh, Will and Elizabeth, if she gets out of this thing alive."

          "Look Gwyneth, I know that I warned ye about fallin' in love but really, the Captain ain't that bad."

          "Who said anything about love? I've known the man for a week!  Only fools think people can love after that short period of time.  Love takes time, it takes work.  And oh yea, also two people.  Love usually isn't one sided."

          "Fine, but you can't reject the feelin's yer havin' for him."

          "I can do my best!"

          Ana rolled her eyes.  She was faced with something worse than weepy women and whiny girls, here she was faced with a stubborn woman.  Almost as stubborn as Jack.

          "By doing what?  Staying locked up in here?  You'll miss out on all the fun!"

          Gwyneth snorted.

          Ana tried a different approach, "Gwyneth, didn't you an' the Captain have dinner last night?"

          "Well not exactly dinner, but yes…" She answered, turning to face Ana and leaning against the wall.

          "You had a good time, right?"

          Gwyneth nodded.

          "Listen mate, you can't just deny yer heart of that.  Yer stubborn, that's a given.  But if you stay in here locked up until we take you home, then how are you going to make sure you really feel what you feel?  Or if the Captain feels the same way?"

          Gwyneth paused, "I know what I feel."

          "Fine."

          "And if that Captain felt the same way then we'd have a load full of unwanted problems."

          "Fine."

          "But I guess I could…leave the cabin once in a while…"

          Ana smiled, "Good.  Glad to hear it.  But, if you excuse me, I have an uneaten breakfast downstairs."

          "Ana-" Gwyneth started as Ana was about to leave, "isn't the Captain down there?"

          "Aye."

          "I thought you were mad at him…?"

          Ana smirked, "Naw…not really."

*********   

          "Debbie, where are you going?"

          "Don't call me that you bloody Spaniard!"  Deborah Miller yelled to her lover as she crossed the ship to her cabin and slammed it behind her.  A minute behind her, he came in and slammed the door.

          "What are you doing?"

          "I would think it'd be quite obvious!  I'm leaving!" She said throwing her clothes into a trunk.

          "And where are you going to go?"

          "I dunno.  Back home.  But far away from you." She turned and glared at the man who stood before her.

          "Why are you leaving?"

          "I would think that'd be obvious too."

          "I don't know what you're talking about."

          She rolled her eyes and turned back around to finish her packing.  "Antonio, when we met, you were full of life and so loveable, but now the thought of being with a man who _sold_ his _soul_ to the DEVIL…it just doesn't have the same charm."

          "But I didn't do it just for fun!"

          Deborah turned and stared at him, "Oh that's right, you did it for gold and everlasting life.  Sorry.  Then you're totally right.  You had a good reason!"

          He crossed his arms, how do you think you're going to get home?"

          "I'm going to row your dinghy to shore…somewhere."

          "Fine.  We'll just see how far you go before you turn around and come back!"

          "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

          "More than anything señorita."

          Deborah growled and he left.  She looked around the room to make sure she had everything and then her eyes fell upon the map that the devil himself had presented to Antonio and his crew.  _So much for being Catholics… She thought to herself as she picked up the map and studied it.  She made a quick decision and stuffed it into her trunk and then shut it._

**Authors Note II:**

**          POTC!  YEA!!!  I prolly won't load tmr…I go back to school and then I have to come home and do HW and then make dinner.  It sucks.  And most of you will be watching POTC…not me ****L****  My mom already bought it…but it's for my sisters birthday present so I won't be able to watch it in my house until the Twentith.  Note that I said 'my house'.  I'll HAVE to rent it and go to a friends house.  Because hello, it's Pirates of the ****Caribbean****!**


	12. Surprise!

Antonio and his crew arrived at Trinidad relatively quickly since they hadn't gone that far.  They knew their ship would retreat at the first signs of the Pearl, so they hid it in a cove somewhat out of the town.  They had gotten to Point Fortin after the sun had gone down.  His plan was to kidnap this woman, with the help of Elizabeth.  He hoped that his crew would far out number Captain Sparrow's, otherwise they were going to end up doing hand-to-hand combat.

          They went into the town and Antonio and told his wife of their plan.  She said that she had heard of some of the _Pearl's crew asking around about __El Maldición.  She told them that she didn't think that they had gotten any information, but she wasn't sure.  She agreed to help them.  After much yelling and screaming and hitting, Antonio had found out that the woman they needed was Gwyneth Johnson.   They would strike tonight._

          Jack walked down to the galley after he had put Brenda to bed.  He needed rum, it had been stressful.  She had asked so many questions that Jack just wanted to out her to bed with a bottle of rum.  _Three year olds…_ he thought.  

          "Where's Gweny, daddy?" She had asked.

          "In her cabin."

          "Has she been in there all day?"

          "No."

          "Did you talk to her again?"

          "No."

          "Why not?"

          _Because I'm avoiding her…"Because she wants to be alone."_

          "Why?"

          "Because she doesn't want to talk to me."

          "Why?"

          "Because…" Jack actually didn't know the answer to that one.  He hadn't remembered making her mad before this morning.  Had he said or done anything to make her upset with him?  He didn't know.  "I don't know.  Now go to bed."

          He thought he had done a good job of avoiding her all day.  One time around noon she had finally come out of her cabin.  Jack saw her and put his hat over his eyes and walked to his cabin and shut the door. So maybe he wasn't exactly avoiding _her, but he avoiding contact __with her.   _

          But now, as he was getting the thing he needed the most and would stop at nothing to get, there in front of him was the thing he had been avoiding all day.  Her eyes seemed to bore into him as she looked into his eyes.  Being uncomfortable was not a trait that Jack liked to think he experienced.  So he tried to 'lighten the moment' by doing something he was good at, being rude and sarcastic.

          "Is it okay to come down, or do you want me to leave?"

          Gwyneth seemed to actually _consider the offer, which made Jack's temper go up a notch.  "You can stay…I was actually hoping we could talk,"_

          "What?  You _want_ to talk to a pirate?"

          He walked the rest of the way down the stairs and got a bottle of rum from behind the counter and a glass.  He sat down across from her and then she said something, "Are you _trying _to upset me?"

          "No, I think did a good job of that this morning."

          "You're right.  I wasn't upset until you came in and started barking commands at me!"

          "You were upset loooong before I got there, luv."

          "How so?"

          "You were crying."

          She stared at him, "No I wasn't."

          "Then why did you wipe yer _bloodshot eyes before you opened the door."_

          "What, a woman can't mourn the death of her love?"

          Jack was silent.  "I didn't know."

          "Obviously."

          "What is with you?" He snapped, first he was uncomfortable then he was actually sincere about her feelings and now she gets him mad again, "I was being serious."

          "Can't you think of someone else for once?"

          "What?  I _was_ thinkin' of someone else!  I was thinkin' about you!"

          Gwyneth didn't respond.  The way Jack said that wasn't making her feel any better.  She suddenly realized that she was alone with a pirate.  _A pirate that I have stupid feelings for…and I'm not sure anymore if I'm the only one…_

          "What I meant, was that this morning I was only thinkin' of yer welfare."

          She paused, "Oh. Well…I don't need you lookin' after me.  I'm a woman at twenty five.  If I've lasted this long, then I can last through breakfast."

          Jack poured himself a glass then drank it before saying, "I didn't mean to force you to do anything."

          "Yes you did."

          Jack sighed, "Please, explain it to me luv, because you know me better than I do…"

          "I'm sorry Jack, it's just that you meant to force me to come down and eat.  It was obvious."

          _There she goes with the 'Jack' thing…Why is this even making me think?  Will and Ana call me Jack…most of the time._  "Well if I gave that impression, then I'm sorry."

          Gwyneth eyed him, _I would never think a pirate would actually apologize.  I guess I under estimated pirates.  But every pirate isn't going to be like Jack…_ "It's okay…just don't go it again."

          "Agreed."

          That night Gwyneth couldn't sleep.  She left her cabin and went to the side of the ship. She looked out into the ocean and around on the island.  In the distance, there were men coming.  A large group, with weapons.  

          _The crew of El Maldición_?___ She thought.  She wouldn't waste time thinking about it.  Now she was grateful Ana Maria had taught her how to sword fight above the rest.  They had gone over throwing, but found that Gwyneth's archery lessons had paid off.  _

          She walked to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door.  No answer.  _Oh, he won't hear me._ She opened the door and walked in.  There was a candle burning by the door, but it was almost gone.  Then on the bed, there laid Jack with one of his arms around his daughter, who was also sleeping soundly. 

          She walked over to the bed and started poking Jack.  His eyes popped open and looked around, when they landed on Gwyneth, he said, "What the blast are you doing?"

          "Jack, there's some men coming."

          "What?"

          "I think its Antonio's crew!"

          Jack was fully awake at that.  He got up and put a shirt on, his coat over that and his hat.  Then he strapped on sword and put his gun in its holder.  Next he grabbed an extra pistol and put it in a holder under his pant lag and then put a dagger under his over pant leg.  _He acts as though he alone is going to kill them all.  If they can be killed…_

          "Jack, what if they can't be killed?  We don't know!"

          "Calm down, Gwen, it can be done- trust me.  Do you have a sword?"

          She looked down, "It's in my cabin."

          Jack paused before saying, "I need you t'walk back to your cabin."

          Her eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?"

          "Don't worry."

          "Don't worry!?  I could be killed in the time it takes to get to my cabin!"

          "No you won't!  Just go.  I'll cover you. I promise!"

          Gwyneth looked at him, a little unsure.  Jack acted on impulse and bent down and kissed her.  When they broke apart he said, "I promise, you won't get killed."

          She bit the inside of her lip and nodded.  She opened the door and tiptoed across the deck.  Thinking that if she was quiet then they wouldn't hear her.  She kept her eyes straight ahead, making sure not too look around, making herself look like she knew something.  She was two feet from her cabin door when she heard a gun being cocked.  She stopped and stood still.  

          "Turn around, novia."

          She turned and saw a man with a scruffy beard and black hair, and a gun pointed directly at her.  She licked her lips that were dry from fear and then thought, _Jack Sparrow, you better keep your promise…Because I'm about to do something stupid!_

          Jack had to focus hard while watching Gwyneth cross the deck.  That kiss he gave her wasn't something he was sure would go over too well.  But he hadn't been slapped, so it was good so far.  But he meant what he said to her.  He wouldn't let her get killed.  

          As a man climbed up on deck, Jack cocked his gun at the same time as him and heard him tell Gwyneth to turn around.  It took everything in him not to shoot the man.  But he wasn't going to shoot at Gwen, this was just something to lure the crew out of their cabins.  He wasn't going to hurt Gwen…unless she did something stupid. _Don't do something stupid, Gwen.  Don't._

But just as he told her that subconsciously, she stepped on the man's foot and punched him in the stomach.  Jack stood up from his cabin and got ready to shoot if needed.  She ran into her cabin, kicked Ana to get her up and grabbed her sword.

          Ana opened her eyes in time to see Gwyneth being dragged out of the cabin by a large hand.  She was up in a minute, with her sword, pistol and dagger.  She walked out of the cabin and pointed both her gun and sword at the man.  He only smiled, "Nice to know two people care about the señorita," Ana looked to see Jack in the same position but farther off.

          "Drop her!" Jack shouted, thinking anytime Will would be up.  He was a light sleeper.  But then a thought came to his head. _So is Brenda, dear Lord, please let her have enough brains to stay in bed and out of sight._

          But as the man held Gwyneth with one hand over her mouth and another hand over her waist, keeping her arms in close contact with her body, Jack watched as a man in a suit, hair done, and a sword came onto the deck with his crew.  Jack shouted for the rest of his crew to get up and stomped his foot on the floor.  Immediately, people sprang up from the hatches, swords in hand.  But as this crew spread out, Jack saw that his crew was out numbered, not by many, but by some.  

          Jack turned his head to look for Will, they made eye contact and gave each other the same look.  This time they might not be so lucky to come out on top with a bunch of cursed pirates.  Jack swallowed and then said smoothly, "Why, You must be Antonio Alverez…Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service."

          "Excellent Captain, then you can give me what I want."

          "And what would that be?"

          "A certain map."

          Jack looked at Will again and then said to Antonio, "Mrs. Turner didn't have it?"

          "All señora Turner gave us was trouble…" And with a nod of his head, a woman pushed out Elizabeth roughly.  With her hands tied, she fell.  Will's heart broke in two as he watched his wife fall.  He burst out from the crowd of crew members to her, but didn't get far without a sword stopping him. He pushed it away with his own sword, "Better watch where yer pointin' that mate." He looked up the sword and saw no other than Beverly holding it.__

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

**          YAY!  I watched POTC on the day it was released!  Yes!  Thank you Micah Sannan!  Oh um…I'm tired and I'm not going to do author thanks until the next Chapter which you should be looking for around….Thursday.  Savvy?  **


	13. Stay with Me

**Author's Note: Just to let you know if you hear Deborah's name and she's in the conversation…then it's a flashback.  I use ***** five of those but then I also use then to change the setting or to tell you we're going back in time maybe only two hours.  So I'll try to tell you before you read if there's going to be any of that.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****Will turned and looked at Jack, his mouth was open, and his eyes wide.  "Beverly?" She turned and looked at him.

          "Captain."

          "That wasn't a 'hello'.  That was a question.  What are you doin'?"

          "Well I'm tryin' to do my job!"

          "Yer _job?"_

          Antonio cleared his throat, "Señor, I don't think you've met my wife- Beverly Alverez."

          "You're wife?!" Will and Jack said at the same time.

          He nodded.

          "Well wife our not, she needs to get her blade away from my neck." Will said, trying desperately to touch Elizabeth.  Antonio nodded and Will went to Elizabeth.  He untied her wrists, "Will…?" She asked, half conscious. 

          "I'm here baby, don't worry."  He gently picked her up and started to carry her back away from Antonio when he saw her face.  It was terribly bruised.  He turned back around and said, "What did you do to her?"

          He shrugged.

          Jack looked at him, "What, you can't pick on one of yer crew members; you have to abuse a woman that's half yer size and strength?"

          "I convinced her to tell me where you're friend was…"He said motioning towards Gwyneth.

          "What makes you think she has it?" Jack asked.

          "Because Señora Turner doesn't have it, neither does her father or brother."

          "Why would you even suspect Elizabeth in the first place?"

          "Her mother stole it from me."

          Jack raised his eye brows, _Lizzy's mother sleeping with the enemy? Is that possible?  Well I guess I know where she got her love for pirates.  From her mother. "Señor, I have a thought, you, me and Ms. Johnson will all go into her cabin and look through her trunk?"_

          Antonio eyed him, "Agreed."

          Jack nodded and Antonio told his crewman to let her go.  He released her and she wavered before getting her balance.  Jack looked at her and she held back the urge to run to him.  She led the way to her cabin and the two men followed her in.  They shut the door behind them and Gwyneth lit a candle.  She gave it to Jack who leaned against the wall, trying to think of a plan as she started looking carefully through her things.

          _What if she does have the map?  Then what?  Give it to him?  Why is the map so bloody important?  It that what seals the deal?  But deal with whom?  I don't have enough information to do anything!  _He sighed.  He needed to talk to Elizabeth now.  _If they got off the ship, then we'd row out far enough not to be boarded.  At least not until they get their ship…but that should give me all the time I need.  If only we could get them off our ship!_

          As Jack was searching brain for different ways for them to leave, Gwyneth had plans of her own, "I found it." She said.

          Antonio looked up and his eyes widened as Gwyneth pulled out an old, weathered folded up map.  Jack cursed his bad luck.  Antonio, obviously hiding his excitement snatched the map out of her hand and left the cabin.  He told his crew they had it and everyone left.

          Jack told Gibbs to lift the anchor; they were getting away from the dock as soon as possible.  The anchor was lifted and the ship started floating out into sea, but Jack told his crew to go down below and start rowing until they were fifteen, twenty feet away from the dock.  

          Next he looked at Gwyneth, "How could you just hand them the map without talking to me first?"

          "Oh!  Like I was supposed to talk to you about an escape plan right in front of him?"

          "I see yer point, but still.  Now they have the map!"

          "No they don't."

          "What are you talking about?  Yes they do, I saw you give it to them."

          "I gave them _a map.  It wasn't __the map."_

          Jack eyed her, "Do you have the map they're lookin' for?"

          She nodded, "I found it.  Nathan put it in the bottom of my jewelry box."

          Jack smiled, "Perfect." And then a shot grazed his hat.  He ducked down and covered Gwyneth.  They obviously had just found out that the map wasn't the one they needed.  When Jack heard the bullets hitting the water, he banged on the top of the deck, telling his crew to stop rowing.  He stood up with Gwyneth and looked into the night.  Antonio's men had torches, and Antonio yelled, "Next time I see you Señorita, you'll have two seconds before I kill you!"

          Jack looked at Gwyneth and then grabbed her hand, leading her away from the deck.  He pulled her into Will's cabin where he was sitting with Elizabeth on a cot.  They both looked at the people coming in.  Gwyneth let go of Jack's hand and ran to Elizabeth's side.  She started crying on her knees.

          "Elizabeth, I was so scared for you…and I'm so sorry about your father…"

          "And I am sorry about Nathan…"

          Gwyneth looked up, "Half an hour to the wedding…Half an hour…"

          Elizabeth's face softened and she opened her arms to Gwyneth.  Jack looked her over while the two women were hugging.  She had a good black eye on her and little bruises on her cheeks.  The two pulled apart and Jack took this opportunity while he had it.

          "Liz, tell me what you know of Alverez."

          She looked at him a little surprised but she knew the information well, "Well he and his crew sold their sold their souls to the devil for the map.  It leads to treasure and something that will give them everlasting life."

          "Can they die?"

          "Yes, no matter how young they look, they're still immortal."

          "Perfect.  Now Gwen has the map…if we were to destroy it…"

          "Then wouldn't they die?  If their souls are gone…" She tried to reason; it made sense, but was it true?

          "I dunno, but I'm willing to try it.  Gwen, where's the map?"

          She pulled it out of her boot and gave it to him.  Next he went to Gwyneth's cabin where the candle was and carried them both out to the side of the ship.

          "Gibbs, load the canons.  I have a feelin' their ship will be coming after us." Gibbs nodded and he took some crew members down below.

          "Jack, what are you doing?"  Ana Maria asked.

          "Burin' the map."

          "But Jack, that map leads to treasure."  

          He paused, "Is there any way we can make a copy to this?"

          Ana paused as well and thought about that, "Nothing comes to mind, I don't have the right supplies to do such a thing.  You don't have to burn the map, Jack!"

          "It might kill them!"

          "_We_ can kill them."

          Jack sighed, "Ana, I've got to do it."  He looked towards the deck where most of Antonio's crew already was.  "Alverez!"  He turned and looked, his eyes seemed to widen as he saw was Jack was holding.  Jack smirked his trademark smirk and then said, "Is this what yer lookin' for?"

          "You wouldn't!" He yelled.

          Jack nodded and brought the candle to the map and caught one corner on fire.  It burned amazing fast and Jack let it go right before the fire reached his fingers.  The ashes dropped into the ocean and then disappeared.  Jack looked up and watched as the whole crew aged twenty five years.  They grew beards and beer-bellies.  Their faces grew long, with wrinkles and some of their hair started to thin.  

          Ana and Jack watched, amazed to see such a sight.  "Good god…" Ana murmured.

          "That's something you don't see everyday…" Jack said, eyes still on the crew that was on the deck.  Antonio's eyes seemed to spout fire as he roared his crew to go to the ship.  Jack took in a deep breath, _here it comes, here they come.  The crew would be injured, but they'd survive.  Jack had picked a good crew._

          He turned and went to Will's cabin where Gwyneth still sat.  "Will, they're comin'.  And uh…don't be distracted by their appearance,"

          "They aren't dead?"

          "No…they just aged about twenty years.  C'mon.  I'm gunna need you out here."  Will nodded.  He kissed his wife and he and Gwyneth left, Will locking the door behind them. 

          Next Jack went to his cabin and found Brenda, sitting up in bed, the covers up to her neck.

          "Daddy!" Jack went to her and she threw her little arms around his neck.  "Daddy…"

          "Brenda, this is _very important, I want you to stay in here.  And don't make a sound.  There's going to be a fight out on deck.  I don't care if blood starts seeping through the door, I want you to stay in this bed and not making a sound."_

          "Where are you gunna be?"

          "Outside."

          Her lip started to tremble, "Daddy…"

          "I'll be careful and I promise no one will come in here.  I'll lock the door to make sure and watch it, okay?"

          She nodded as tears started coming down her cheeks.  He kissed her forehead and then left, locking the door behind him.  When he came out, his crew as ready.  There were seven men down below, manning each canon, ready when the ship came insight.

          Jack hoped that they could disable the ship before they were boarded, but Jack knew that look in Antonio's eye.  He wanted revenge and Jack had been in that same position.  He knew Antonio would stop at nothing to kill Jack and his crew.  This is why Jack hoped, but doubted that they wouldn't board.

          He looked around and spotted Gwen between Will and Ana.  He frowned and walked over to her, he grabbed his arm and drug her away from the rest of the crew.  "What the blast do you think yer doin'?"

          "I'm going to fight."

          "That man is going to go after you first!  Yer not stayin' here."

          "Jack, you need as many people as you can.  I'm sure you would have Elizabeth out here if she wasn't in and out of consciousness."

          "I would…but Will wouldn't.  Now yer goin' to yer cabin." He said pushing her toward it.  She pushed back.  

          "Jack, I'm stayin' out here and helping you.  I'm set in this Jack."

          "Gwen…what if something _happens to you?"_

          Her eyes softened and she grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it. "Then you can save me…now stop worrying about me."

          Jack nodded and turned, his hand gripping Gwyneth's, the ship was in full view.  Jack smiled, _this is what gives me my thrills…_ he thought to himself.  "Fire away boys!" Jack yelled.  Immediately the canons went off.  They hit the ship and as they did, many jumped out and started swimming towards the _Pearl_.  

          Fifteen minutes later _El Maldición was sunk.  The survivors swimming quickly to the __Pearl__, where many lay dead.  As battle arose on the ship, Jack kept his eye on two things, his cabin door and Gwyneth.  She was right now fighting one of the crew men and Antonio was no where to be seen.  Jack glanced around and saw Will fighting him.  He smiled, everything was going fine.  _

          Everything _was going fine until Jack heard an out cry that stopped his blood cold.  There across deck Will was fighting two men and Antonio had gotten to Gwen from behind while she was fighting the same man.  She had turned and Antonio put his dagger through her stomach and then drew it out again.  _

          Jack's eyes enlarged as he punched the man in front of him and in one swift move, took out his pistol and shot at Antonio's head.  

          He ran to Gwyneth, and Will finished off the two men in front of him. He cradled Gwyneth as she started breathing hard and sweating.  Jack told Gibbs to dock as soon as possible.  If they got her to a doctor quickly enough, she might be saved.  If and might were the two things making Jack sweat.  He pushed hair out of her face and talked to her softly, "C'mon Gwen, stay with me here, stay with me."

          She grabbed on to his shirt with one hand and the other still holding her stomach.  Will had gone to get rags, anything to keep the blood from going everywhere.  But as long as she kept bleeding, Jack knew that she was alive.  Dead men don't bleed.

          "Jack…" she whispered.  

          He shook his head, "Just stay with me luv…just stay with me…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note II: Oh, don't kill me b/c of this ending…I've got a plan…*points to her head with an evil grin*.  No, but really- I do have a plan, but if you threaten to kill me or something- I'll understand.**

**Author Thanks:**

**          ThePinkPanther: No!  I didn't get to see the special features at all, but Sunday I will because my friends' dad bought it.  So yea. Yay for me.**

**          PED-Sarah: Why was I being an evil person?  I don't' understand.  Um…yer not exactly supposed to hate ****Beverly****…but okay! Lol.  I like Brenda too.  And Jack…well he doesn't get much time to contemplate about ****Beverly**** yet.  Later on tho.  Maybe around Chapter 15…?  I dunno. **


	14. Getting Healthy

"Nathan, I want you to keep this safe."

          "Mom, what is it?"

          "It's a pirate map."

          "What?"

          "Nathan, do as you're told."

          "Yes ma'am…but why me?"

          "You're sisters fascination with pirates would grow even larger if she ever knew about this."

          "Where did you find it?"

          "That's not important."

          "Does father know?"

          "No.  And I don't want him to.  This is between you and me.  I want you to keep this close to your heart as if it was me or your sister or your father.  Nathan, your life depends on keeping this secret."

          "Yes mother, I will keep it safe."

*****

          Jack sighed again and he took a drink of his rum.  The burning sensation brought no satisfaction to him.  Nor did the fact that Gwyneth was in a hospital.  The only thing that would make him feel better was if he could be with Gwen right now.  But the doctors weren't fond of pirates.

          When he came into the bar, he sat down even more depressed.  Beverly had come up to him, on the verge of tears, telling him that he shot her husband and the father of her baby.  Jack shuddered at the fact that any woman would sleep with a man who didn't have his soul.  But the fact that Beverly was miserable made him forget that fact.

          "Find yerself a new lover, ye has always been good at that." Jack said.  Although the woman who he had once cared for and loved was crying before him, he didn't care.  The man she loved had injured the woman he cared for.  Antonio had it coming anyways.  He had killed the Governor and Nathan for no other reason other than a map.  Yes, Antonio did deserve to be killed.  Jack wouldn't be swayed from that.

          He looked up when the bell over the door jingled.  In walked Elizabeth.  Her bruised eye was looking better and her little bruises on her cheeks were fading.  They all should be gone by the time they reached Port Royal.  

          She came and sat down next to Jack.  Her eyes telling him she wanted to hear how he was doing.

          "How's Gwen?"

          "_Gwen_ is doing…well she's not dead."

          Jack's head dropped. 

          "But the doctors here are taking very good care of her.  She'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

          "So why are you here?"

          She paused, "I figured you needed some company…"

          "And the reason Will didn't come instead…?"

          She smiled, "Because I missed you and wanted to talk to you."

          He snorted, "More like you wanted to get some stuff outta me."

          "You'll never know."

          Jack smiled for the first time in hours and said, "Well Lizzy, what'd you wanna know?"

          "Will told me that this isn't the first time you've done something for Gwyneth…"

          "He told you about our little…break in?"

          She nodded.

          "Well yea…"

          "And I can understand that you would save anybody in that position…"

          "But?"

          "But…"

          "Oh!  I'm supposed to fill in the blank…"

          Elizabeth smiled but said nothing.  Jack sighed, "She's a wonderful person, Lizzy."

          "Of course she is.  Everyone thought that…even my brother."

          "So that's what's buggin' you.  Look Lizzy, I didn't go after her because of her money or her…helplessness?"

          "Money didn't really come to mind Jack.  It was the fact that she came on board your ship totally emotionally helpless.  Yes, helpless.  And though she won't admit it to anyone, she misses him and aches for him."

          "If she won't admit it to anyone then how do you know?"

          Elizabeth smirked, _that mouth of his! "Because I'm a woman and have felt the same thing."_

          Jack paused, "You don't think she's interested in me, do you?  You think she's just latching on t'the nearest available man!"

          "Jack, I didn't say that."

          "Yes, but you implied it luv."

          "It's just that she's not someone who would…"

          "Fall in love with a pirate?"

          "No.  Be on a pirate ship.  Jack, you're from two different societies."  

          "Don't you think I know that?  I wasn't expectin' on purposin' a pirate marriage and then whiskin' her away to the nearest danger I could find…"

          "Then what were you thinking of doing?"

          "Caring for her.  Like a man who cares for her should do."

          Elizabeth was silent, Jack reached out and touched her elbow, "Lizzy…I have a feelin' both of us fought back the feelin's for as long as we could…but as some people might say, you gotta follow yer heart'."

          "You?  Follow you're heart?  What logic is in that?"

          Jack sat back and smiled, "It's a fool who looks for logic in the human heart, luv."

******

          Will watched as Jack carefully lifted Gwyneth from the deck.  Her five foot two inch frame looked lifeless and weak as Jack held her as if he was carrying Brenda when she was a babe.  Will and Elizabeth followed Jack as he went down the gangplank with Gwyneth in his arms.

          She was moaning from the pain as tears came steadily down her cheeks.  The tears running into her long, golden hair that already had dried sweat and splattered blood in it.  Will held Elizabeth and wondered what the look on Jack's face was right now.  He was carrying someone he had grown to care for.  _This could've been prevented…_ Will thought.  _Jack's probably thinking the same thing.  Good thing he won't beat himself up over it._

          Jack kept telling Gwyneth to stay with him.  To tell him everything she knew of Will and Elizabeth.  He needed to keep her conscious and if hearing boring facts about the two people they both knew was going to do it, Jack would endure it.  

          _I wonder what he's feeling._ Will though as he and Elizabeth trailed behind Jack.  _I wonder if he's worried about how she's going to end up.  A week isn't that long true, but in that week they've probably gotten to know each other better than I've known her or Elizabeth has known Jack.  And a lot of things can happen in a week, obviously more for Jack and Gwyneth that for me._

Will saw Jack bend his over a couple of times and kiss her temple.  This was probably the first time he had seen Jack act so sweet towards a woman.  Suddenly, a thought came to Will, "Jack- what about Brenda!?"

          "I told Ana to get her and bring her to me."

          At the hospital, Jack was forced to leave.  He couldn't come into the room Gwyneth was being put in.  He started yelling and cussing and cursing the doctors.  Will thought he was going to burst, so Elizabeth went with the semi-conscious Gwyneth while Will pushed Jack outside.

          Breathing hard he said, "Will, they won't let me in."

          "Yes, I was here too."

          Jack smirked, "If I wasn't so mad at them, I would challenge you to a duel."

          "Whatever helps you let out your energy."

          Jack eyed his friend, "I'm not going to fight you now."

          Will shrugged.  

          "Will, I need you to get me in there."

          "Jack, this isn't Port Royal where you can tell someone your name is Mr. Smith.  There's people everywhere.  Someone will see you."

          "Well then what do you suggest I do?  I can't just wait around while the thing I caused to happens gets worse or better."

          "Jack, this isn't your fault."

          "Prove it mate."

          Will put both hands on Jack's shoulders, "Jack, there's no way you could've prevented this.  Even if you did locked her up in her cabin, she would find a way out.  Trust me."

          Will knew that Jack wouldn't respond.  But by not responding, he was accepting it.  That, Will was glad for.  "Now, I will come and see you in an hour or before if something happens, and I will tell you everything.  Okay?"

          "We have an accord." Jack said sticking out his hand.  Will smiled and shook it.  _Good ol' Jack._

*****

          As Jack and Elizabeth sat and talked in the bar, Ana Maria and Brenda came in.  She rushed up and sat on her father's lap.  Elizabeth gave him a questioning look.

          "Brenda luv, I'd like to you meet Elizabeth Turner.  Uncle Will's wife."

          Brenda gave her a look, "Welcome t'the family."

          Elizabeth smiled, "Jack!  She's adorable!"

          "Thanks."

          "She looks exactly like you."

          "Yer pretty."

          She smiled, "Thank you Brenda."

          "How long you've been Uncle Will's wife?"

          "About seven months."

          "Wow."

          "Captain, the crew wants to know what you want us to do…" Ana cut in.

          Jack looked up at her, "Wait.  We're not leaving until Gwyneth is okay.  We have to take them all to Port Royal….tell them while we're here to explore the island and have fun.  We just had a victory, they deserve a break."

          "Aye," She said and left.

          A minute later Will burst in and Jack stood up, still holding his daughter, "What is it, lad?"

          "Gwyneth has requested your presence," He said with a big smile.

          "What are you doing in here?" A man asked Jack.

          "Doctor Benson, Ms. Johnson has requested to see him,"

          "But he's a…he's…"

          "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I won't hurt a bone on her body or let an unkind word come out of my mouth, savvy?  Now let me see 'er."

          Will smiled and looked at the doctor, "Fine.  But she needs her strength, which means she needs her rest."

          "Aye," Jack said and pushed through him to go through the door.  Jack stood in the room and looked at the woman before him.  She was under a blanket and looked as pale as a ghost.  Her full lips were now chapped, her bright eyes now hidden by her eyes lids, and her full, golden curls were now flat against the pillow she was resting her head against.  

          She turned when the door shut behind Jack and smiled, "Jack…" 

          "Gwen you look…"

          "Dead?" she put out.

          He shook his head, "Alive."

          "No thanks to me…"

          Jack walked over and sat in the chair that was sitting next to her.  "How so luv?"

          "You told me not to stay out there.  But I didn't listen.  As usual.  I'm sorry."

          "For what?"

          "For not listening to you when I should've.  We both knew Antonio was after me since I gave him the wrong map…but I wanted to help so bad."

          "It's fine Gwen…you're okay.  That's all that matters."

          She closed her eyes and smiled.  She put her hand on Jack's which was rested beside her and he held it tightly.  "I didn't think you'd still be here."

          "Why not?"

          She opened her eyes, thinking she wouldn't need to explain herself, but the look on Jack's face told her that she did. "Why, you're Captain Jack Sparrow.  The man who defeated a crew of undead pirates, you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot.  Why would you stay in Point Fortin, a small port in Trinidad?

          "Because I have to get someone home."

          _Home. She thought, _home.  I haven't been home in so long.  It would be so nice to climb into my own bed and feel the warmth underneath the covers._ She sighed._

          "You miss it?"

          She nodded.

          "Well as soon as yer well enough to at least walk, the _Pearl_ will be on its way."

          "Sounds fine…that'll be in a couple of days…that's fine, right?"

          "As long as yer healthy."

          "Thank you Jack."

          He smiled, "Let me guess, for saving you twice?"

          "And everything else.  You could've left me on that ship and not thought another thing about it.  But you didn't.  You agreed to take me on your ship."

          "What's wrong luv?  Yer goin' a little deep here."

          She shrugged and adjusted herself in the bed, "Spending hours just staring at a ceiling really makes a person wonder."

          "Well I think you should get some sleep," he said getting up, not really wanting to leave but hearing the weariness in her voice.

          "Wait, I bought something for you!"

          "For me?"  He sat back down, "You didn't have to do that!"

          "I wanted to…it's on the desk over there."

          He got up and walked over to the wooden desk.  On top of it lay a book.  Small and thin.  He picked it up and turned to her, "Gwen I think I have to tell you something…"

          "Jack I have to tell you something too…I heard you the day Brenda asked about reading.  I didn't mean to stay up there as long as I did…"

          He paused, _let it roll off yer shoulder… "Pirates don't really make it a point to read."_

          "That's why I bought you the book.  I'll teach you."

          He smiled, a little embarrassed.

          "C'mon, it'll be fun."  So Jack sat down, seeing that teaching him brought some sort of life and joy into her eyes.  Jack needed to see that.  So he opened the book and began the long and tedious process of reading.


	15. Discussions

**Author's Note: Sorry this was so short, but I had to get Jack thinking about ****Beverly****. I mean she was married to a Spanish pirate who sold his soul to the devil just for a map.  That's got to be shocking for any ex lover.  But not necessarily long…  And in the last chapter I failed to mention that Deborah gave Nathan TWO maps…that's right…TWO.**

**Oh- I have a one shot thing out!  It's called, 'All For her'.  Just thought I'd let you know.**

________________________________________

"Craig, Michael, Jonathan, Jordan, Joel, Marcus, you are the last of your crew?"

        "Jack Sparrow and his crew killed the rest," Jordan answered.

        "But how were you able to escape?"

        Craig shrugged, "We swam to shore…it was a dark night."

        Beverly rubbed her stomach.  "He burned that map.  How are we going to get a hold of that treasure without a map?"

        They all looked at each other.  She asked again, "Did no one make a copy of this map!?"

        "We didn't think we needed to.  And still, only a week after we took it, the wench took it." Marcus answered.

        "Who?"

        "Uhm…Deborah Miller.  The woman we kidnapped was her daughter."

        "Elizabeth Swann?  A daughter of Antonio's ex lover?"

        He nodded.

        "That's not important, we need that map.  Could Ms. Miller have made a copy?"

        The men looked around at each other and then shrugged at Beverly.  "Possibly.  We didn't find one at the house in Port Royal."

        "Fine, then we'll go there and look again.  Look in Ms. Johnson's house.  Look everywhere.  I want that treasure!"

        "It might take a few days."

        "Why?"

        "Are ship is at the bottom of Davy Jones' locker."

        "How are we going to get there then?"

        Joel shrugged, "We make an offering and give our souls once again.  The fastest ship in the Caribbean will be ours again."

        Beverly smiled, "Perfect."

        A week later the _Black Pearl made its way to Port Royal.  Jack was happy that Gwen had recovered so well, but she was still trying to not put any pressure on her stomach.  She had to sit down slowly and had to keep herself from laughing or crying.  _

        Jack was slowly and secretly learning to read with the help from Gwen.  He made her promise and swear on penalty of death that she wouldn't tell a soul about how she was giving him lessons.

        Will and Elizabeth spent most of their time in their cabin.  Jack instructed Gibbs to leave a tray of food outside their door during every meal and then if they ate anything to pick it up and if not, to leave it there.  Jack knew well not to disturb two practically newly weds that hadn't seen each other or been with each other in almost three weeks. 

        One morning, about two days after the _Pearl left Trinidad, Will made his way down to the galley to get something to drink.  One down there, he saw Jack sitting alone, drinking rum and looking a little depressed.  Will got some water and sat down at the same table.  Jack looked up and acknowledged his presence by saying, "Wow.  I didn't think you'd be out this quickly."_

        Will smiled and blushed a little, not wanting to talk about his private life, "What are you doing down here by yourself?"

        He shrugged, "Thinking."

        "About the map?"

        Jack looked up, "How'd you know?"

        "Like you said, we've known each other too long!"

        "Yea, I guess we have…But I just can't get it out of my head.  I've heard of that map.  No one could find it.  Pirates and gold diggers alike have been searching for that map for years!  Never found it.  I guess they didn't know you had to sell your soul to get it."

        "Where did it come from?"

        Jack shook his head, "No idea.  I don't think anyone knew either.  But then how did the rumors get started?  I dunno either."

        "How can a map be talked about so much and know that it leads to treasure, but that's all people talk about?  They don't ask the simple questions."

        "Gold diggers and pirates, Will.  We don't mess with the little details.  If there's treasure, that's all we need to know." He said, bringing his mug up to his lips and taking a drink.

        "That must've been tough, having the map in your hand and then burning it…"

        "You have no idea."

        "Why did you burn it?"

        Jack paused, "Because I thought it'd kill 'em.  But all it ended up doing was giving them back their souls."

        "Did we end up killing them all?" Will asked after a long pause.  Jack looked at him.  He had never thought of that.  Why was it important?"

        "Why do you ask?"

        "What if they want revenge?"

        Jack chuckled, "Even if we did leave some alive, what could they do for revenge?  We sunk their ship!  We aged them about twenty years AND we killed their Captain!  To buy a ship would cost more money than any of them have!  If any of them are even in good shape or even alive.  Will- don't worry about it."

        "Don't you ever wonder about if people are coming after you or not?"

        "Not really. Not much good worryin' will do for you.  Then you learn to look behind yer back every ten minutes and you learn to not enjoy life. You can't be lookin' behind you when you're walkin' ahead."

        Will thought about Jack's analogy for a minute or two and then Jack got up.  "Well, mate, I have a date to get too.  And the lass gets mad if I'm late."

        "Dinner in your cabin with Gwyneth again?" Will said raising an eyebrow.

        "The lass is me daughter.  I promised tonight with her."

        Will smiled, "Go ahead, I wouldn't want that little ball of raging black hair to come after me for keeping you."

        Jack laughed and quickly left.

        The next night after Jack's lesson, Gwyneth was eating with him in his cabin and something that she had been wondering about finally plagued her enough to ask him.

        "Jack, why did you keep Brenda?"

        Jack eyed her, and taking another bite, "Why would I not?"

        "Well because…Jack, a three year old on board?  And a pirate ship, no less."

        "What are you saying?" Jack asked, thinking he had the wrong impression of Gwyneth for all this time.  But she couldn't possibly be saying what he thought she was saying.

        "Jack, don't think I'm saying that you should get rid of her- but it's just my curiosity… Why would a pirate Captain, such as yourself, keep a three year old on board?  Where everyday could threaten the life of the child?"

        "The answer is simple luv," He said, glad that Gwyneth explained it better, "Accordin' to her, I'm her only family."

        "Hasn't she ever asked about Beverly?"

        Jack shook his head, "The thought of a mother hasn't come to her yet, but it won't be long, that's for sure."

        "Well...what do you intend on telling her?"

        "That her mother died in child birth."

        "What!?  You would lie to your daughter?"

        Jack put his silverware down and looked at her, "One, I'm a pirate, that's what I do.  Two- what am I supposed to tell her?  'Yer mother and I were lovers and then she deserted both of us a year after you were born.' Gwen…no.  I'm doing that.  I'm not going to have my daughter grow up to hate her mother."

        Right then Gwyneth realized that Jack still held Beverly close in his heart.  It may not be a big place, but it was still there.  She nodded and kept eating.

        "And anyway, she keeps me alive."

        "How so?"

        "I can't die and leave her with no family.  She's the reason I keep going."

        _That's possibly the sweetest thing I have ever heard him say.  It's hard to imagine Captain Jack Sparrow being so kind and sweet. I never would've imagined it._

        Later that night when Jack and Brenda were in bed, the youngest sound asleep, Jack thought about her mother.  _Can a girl live the rest of her life without a mother?  Will she end up the same if she just as a father than if she had a father and a mother?  _

_        Her mother._

_Beverly__. _

_        His wife.  His **wife.  What was she thinking?  Did she actually fall in love with him?**_

_        Did she ever love me?_

_        How did I fall in love with her?  Was it the way she kissed?  The way she talked?  The way she walked?  What was it that drew me to her?  Her loneliness?  Her helplessness?_ Jack stopped.  This was beginning to sound a lot like Gwen._  They aren't even remotely the same.  Gwen is stubborn but kind and so innocent and sweet.  __Beverly__ was rough and head strong and rude and sarcastic.  _

_        Whatever drew me to __Beverly__, could it be the same thing that drew me to Gwen?  Yes, they're completely different, but could it be just their personality?    _

_        **Why are you worrying about this now?**_**  His inner voice spoke up.**

****_I've never had to deal with this before!_

_        **So?**  Who cares about ****_**_Beverly_****_?  She's a widower now.  She's with child.___**

_        Shut up!  I can think about whatever I bloody want to!_

        He sighed, "I'm going crazy." He mumbled.

        _Maybe I'm attracted to women in need.  That's why I'm so susceptible in __Tortuga__. He smiled._ Well then why didn't I fall for ___Elizabeth__…like actually FALL?  Because she already had a rescuer.  Will was willing to break the law for her.  Willing to die for her…Would I be willing to do that? Would I give up my own life for Gwen?  Would've I done that for __Beverly__? Of course I loved __Beverly__…so of course I'd die for her.  Right?  Maybe.  Pirates don't usually like giving up their lives._

_        **That's selfish.**_

****_I know, but what can I say?_

_        **Would you die for Gwen?**_

_        I dunno…I'm not in love with Gwen…am I?_

________________________________________________________

**Author Thanks:**

**          PED-sarah: yea, it wouldn't let you prolly because I like deleted it and then changed it and then put it back up…so yea.  I'm glad you like my one shot story.  And William (Bill) only a few people knew him as William which including Jack…and of course his wife.  So yea.  I hope you liked this chapter.**

**          Amy85: I miss you!  Where are you?**

**          AnnieBananie279- Nice!  A new reviewer!!!  Keep reading!  I enjoy new ideas and encouragement.  **

**          The PinkPanther: Sweet?  Okay!  Ohh!  I saw the special features for POTC!  I love them!  And I thought only TWO of the deleted scenes needed to be put into the movie…but I'm not Gore or Jerry.  So or well.**


	16. Goodbye and Hello

****Jack sighed as Port Royal soon came into view.  He had been steering for about two hours or so and was intending on steering until he got the _Pearl in the cove that he always used when going to Port Royal.  __Blasted island. He thought.  Too bad the Commodore was so adamant about killing pirates.  Otherwise the place would be quite enjoyable._

_        Speak of the devil…_ Jack thought as he looked out into the horizon.  There was a ship coming impeccably closer to them.  He took out his eye glass and read the side of the ship, _The Dauntless. Blasted Norrington!  _

        "Will!" He yelled.  A minute later Will and Elizabeth come out from their cabin and Jack pointed towards the ship coming towards them on the starboard side.

        "Is that _The Dauntless?" Elizabeth asked, shielding her eyes from the sun._

        "Blasted Norrington, figures he would be lookin' for you.  Well gather up yer stuff and I'll send you out on our dinghy."

        "Jack, don't you want to wait 'til he comes here?"

        Jack looked at Elizabeth as if she were crazy.  

        "You're right, what was I thinking?" she rolled her eyes and she and Will went into their cabin.  Next, Jack stepped down from the wheel and called a crew member to man it.  He went straight to Gwyneth's cabin, knocked and then entered.

        "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked, not getting up from her spot on her bed.

        "It seems as though you'll be leaving a little early…The commodore is a few leagues away…and since I'm not willing to have a chat with him about my profession…I will have to insist that you, Will and Liz leave on my dinghy."

        "Will we all fit?  Us and our luggage?"

        "Well Liz didn't have any bags or trunks…so it's only you and Will."

        She nodded.  "When do you want us ready?"

        "As soon as possible."

        She nodded, got up, and put the book away in her trunk, shut the trunk and locked it.  "Ready."

        "You don't want to change?" He asked, looking at her baggy clothes.  She looked down, "Yea…That might be a good idea.  Can you get Elizabeth?  I'll let her borrow a dress."

        He nodded and left the cabin and knocked of Will's door, "Liz, Gwen wants to give you one of her dresses."

        "Oh! Great." She said, quickly leaving the cabin.

        Will took this opportunity to ask, "So, why the haste leave?"

        "Well I dunno, maybe it's the Commodore?"

        "Right- but this must be hard for you…"

        Jack turned his head and looked at Will and said, "Come out and say it lad."

        "You gunna miss Gwen?"

        Jack paused, "Yea!  Of course I am…"

        Will raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  He left it at that.  In other circumstances he would've pushed the matter, but now he figured that Jack was having a hard enough time.

        Jack left the cabin and told Ana Maria to get the dinghy ready for departure.

        "That's our only dinghy!"

        "Yer point?" He snapped back.

        Her face lowered, "Nothing Captain."

        "Good."

        Jack went to the helm once again, humming a song.  "And _really bad_ eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho."  He heard a door shut and looked.  There was Liz and Gwen.  Both in elegant dresses, they looked horribly out of place.  Jack noticed that they had managed to get their hair up into a bun.  Gwyneth looked fine with her hair up and all dressed up.  

        Will came out of his cabin carrying his trunk and then went in to get Gwyneth's.  Jack sighed.  _This is so sudden. He thought, and it was, but it was partly for his own wishes.  He walked down the stairs and to the three people._

        "Well you're ride is ready…we can start loadin' up."

        Will nodded and took it as a sign to leave.  He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and went to load the two trunks.  Jack faced Gwyneth, he noticed she was biting her lip, something he had seen her do many times in the past two weeks.

        "Now…you can keep reading without me, but I doubt you will.  Tell Brenda that I'll miss her.  Too bad she's napping…but didn't you say once that if she doesn't get a decent nap then she'll be cranky?  I hope she'll grow out of that…"

        _Good lord, she's babbling.  Well there's one way to stop that._ He bent down and kissed her square on the lips.  When she resisted, he figured it was because they were in front of everyone but soon she lightened up and even kissed back.  But when she drew apart from him, he was the one who blushed.

        He saw tears brimming on her eyes and he said, "Take care of yer self.  I don't want t'hear that you got yer self stabbed again."

        She smiled, "I'll make sure not to do that…"

        He nodded and stuck out his hand, "It was nice havin' you on board…"

        She looked at the hand and then at Jack.  Before he knew it, she threw her arms up around his neck and was hugging him.  He rested his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.  This was getting too complicated.  She needed to leave.  Now.  Before he made more of a spectacle of himself in front of the crew.

        They drew apart when Elizabeth called to her.  Jack turned and kissed Elizabeth lightly on the cheek, as he had seen many men do, and then shook hands roughly with Will, promising to come down whenever him and Elizabeth were going to add to the family.  Will promised to write.  

        The last look Jack forced himself to make was when he saw the dinghy rowing closer to the _Dauntless while the __Pearl was going farther away.  In the distance, he saw Gwyneth turn her head and look back, but then quickly looked ahead again.  After that, Jack left the deck and went down to the galley for a drink._

*****

        When Jack had told Brenda of the three's departure, she was less than happy.  She cried, she yelled, she threw a fit.  Jack quickly remedied that by telling her she'd be cut off from dinner if she wasn't quiet.  She obeyed, but crawled onto her father's lap complaining of missing for them.  He told her that they'd be visiting Will and Elizabeth sooner or later, and not to worry.

        "What about Gweny?" she had asked.

        His face clouded over, thinking that as long as she lived with her parents, he would never be able to see her again.

        Visions of Gwyneth finding a suitor suddenly came to Jack's mind that night while lying awake in bed. It almost tore him in half from the thought of that happening to her.  Sure, she'd be happy…

        **_What?  She's supposed to wait for a man who will never marry her?_**

        _I never said I was going to marry her…or even come back for her.  We didn't make any commitments…_

_        **Well then stopping gettin' nauseated by just thinkin' about it!  It's going to happen.  Most likely.  **_

_        Most Likely?  Yea, that's true.  Her fiancé was murdered by pirates…that must not boost her…attractiveness…well at least in her society._

_        But why couldn't she be a pirate?  Then she could live with me…we could maybe get married and she could be the mother of my child.  How Brenda would love that._

_        You know, this has never happened…falling for someone who wasn't trained on the sea.  Who wasn't a woman pirate.  Who didn't know how to use a sword very well…never happened!  But now it does.  Why now?  And there's nothing I can do about it, that's what kills me.  _

_        Eh…Like I said, It's a fool who looks for logic in the human heart…_

*****

        As Will and Elizabeth walked down the street, going to her father's house after they had dropped everything of and washed up and changed, they heard whispers following them.  Elizabeth was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable and tightened her grip on Will's arm.

        "She got kidnapped by pirates _again."_

        "Must be a magnet they put on her."

        "Oh, her father got killed by pirates."

        "That foolish boy went after her again, except not with the Commodore or the British fleet…"

        "I wonder if the pirate who was supposed to be hung two years ago has anything to do with it?"

        "Captain Jack Sparrow you mean?  Most likely."

        "They're talking about us…" Elizabeth whispered to Will.

        He looked around at all their critical eyes and seeing all the women talk to their friends or husbands in hushed tones.  "Don't worry about it honey."

        "I hate it when people talk about me…" She said, holding her head up and desperately trying to not turn around and yell at them.  But she felt like doing a lot more than yelling at this moment.

        "I know you do, but we're almost to you're fathers.  We'll get a carriage home."

        She nodded, thinking that was the best idea.

        When they finally arrived, everything was covered with linens, and was a bit dusty.  The maids and the butlers, cooks, servants- all moved out.  The house seemed to echo with each step they took.  "Oh Will…what are we going to do?"

        "Sell it?"

        "We can't sell my father's house!  His grandfather built his house!  A Swann has always lived in it…"

        "Well then when do you want to start moving?"

        Elizabeth looked at him, "Are you serious?"

        "Why not?  You said a Swann always lived in this house…and it's certainly more roomier than our house right now.  And everything goes to you anyhow…since you're brother…"

        Elizabeth's face seemed to darken with the reminder but she said anyhow, "I guess you're right…And I would insist on hiring all the servants back…"

        Will looked at her with a panic look, could he afford to pay for all their wages?"

        "Okay…well most of them.  I can learn to cook…with the help of some of them…and we'll only have four or five Will- I promise."

        He nodded, seemingly content with their compromise.  They went on looking around the house.  Will went back to the entry way and looked at the umbrella and cane holder that was underneath that candle holder that he broke off a piece ever so long ago.  He sighed and dug his hand into the holder, then pulled the broken piece out.  He smirked.  He'd have to fix that sooner or later.  He set it on the table and went on looking around the house.

*****

        Gwyneth sighed once she was in her own bedroom.  Her mother, father and brother all ushered her in and practically checked every pot on her body to make sure she was okay.  There was a lot of commotion about her stomach wound but she assured them that Jack and Will had taken her immediately to a hospital. 

        "Jack Sparrow?"  Her brother had questioned.

        "Don't worry about me Eddie, I'm fine,"

        "But _the Captain Jack Sparrow?"  He turned to his parents, "You let you're daughter go out on a ship with Captain Jack Sparrow?"_

        "Edward please!  We didn't know he was on the ship.  We knew Will was, and that's all that matters."

        He sighed, "Well I'm glad you're okay, Gwen." He said, kissing her forehead.

        "Where's you're wife and my nephew?  I have missed them!"  

        "Oh…uh…In the other room.  Shall we join them?"  She nodded and he lead the way to his family.

        Once in the room a little boy jumped down from his mother's lap and ran to Gwyneth, only to latch on to her knees.  "Gweny!" He yelled.  _Oh…Brenda… She thought.  _

        "Hello Trevor!"  She said, combing through his short blond hair with her fingers.  He looked up at her with his blue eyes and said, "Up!"

        She shook her head, "Sorry buddy…I can't…I have an injury."

        He pouted and was about to say something but his mother interrupted him. "Gwyneth Marie!  What have you gotten yourself into now?!"  She got up and even though the sentence sounded scolding, she had a beautiful smile on her face.

        "Hello Faith…" she said as her sister-in-law enveloped her in a hug.  It felt good to be hugged and she swore that Faith gave the best hugs.

        "What happened to you?"

        "She was attacked by _pirates…on a __pirate ship!" answered her husband.  But she kept her blue eyes on Gwyneth._

        She smiled sheepishly, "It was an accident?"

        Faith laughed, "Well of course it was!  But which pirate ship dear?"

        "The uhm…_Black Pearl_.  Heard of it?"

        "The _Black _Pearl_?  As in the one Captained by Jack Sparrow…The man that the Commodore has been chasing ever since Will got him out of that noose two years ago?"_

        Gwyneth nodded.

        Faith's eyes took on a sly look, "That's interesting…"

        Gwyneth knew what she was thinking but didn't want to necessarily admit to anything right now.  "Well if you excuse me, I'm rather tired and my wound seems to keep me off my feet more than I'd like to say…so if you excuse me?"

        "Of course darling- you need your rest." Her mother encouraged.  Gwyneth nodded and made a slow trip up the stairs to her room.  She shooed her servants out, telling them that she was fine and when finally she was behind a closed and locked door, she relaxed.

        _This has been a long filled with murdered fiancé's, kidnapped Elizabeth's, emotional stress and emotional highs…stabbing, bleeding, and too much more to even consider.  I just want to go to bed!  Sleep in my own room and dream of things not having to do with pirates…_ She sighed and started to undress.  She noticed that her trunk had been fully unpacked.  She stopped when she saw a wrapped present next to her trunk.  

        She walked over to it and looked on top of the box.  There was a card in familiar writing, addressed to her.  She picked it up and opened it, to find two things.

**Dear Gwyneth, **

**          Happy marriage!  I'm so glad to be your husband and I can't wait until we start a family.  You'll probably find this after the honeymoon, and that's what I wanted to do.  But inside this letter is also something else that I'd like to explain.  There's another copy in you're jewelry box, that's the original.  The one you're holding now is a copy.  I will explain everything, I promise I'll tell you everything.**

**          Love, Nathan**

She looked at the piece of paper she was holding in her other hand.  It was a map.  The map that Jack had burned, the map that lives had been lost over…because she had it.  _He sacrificed himself for me…_ She thought, tears coming to her eyes.  She had in good mind just to rip up the map right now.  But she decided against it.  

She would go to Will and Elizabeth's and tell them about it, after she got a bath and changed.  They would know what to do or advice her on what to do.  Either way she had a friend in them and right now that's what she needed.

When Elizabeth walked in her front door she saw Gwyneth standing in her entry way.  "What are you doing here?  Is something wrong?  How did you get in?"

"I need to talk to you, yes, and Edward has a key…he let me borrow it."

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeth, when I got home and up to my room I found Nathan's wedding gift to me…but on top was a card.  In the card was a letter…and this."  She put out the folded map from her handbag and gave it to Elizabeth.

"Before I look at this, do I need to get Will?"

"Yes, that might be a good idea."  Gwyneth answered.  Elizabeth nodded and they got into her carriage and the two women went to Will's shop.


	17. Taken

**Author's Note:  AHH!!! You don't realize how long I have waited to post this chapter!  It had some Murtogg and Mullroy in it…the two redcoats from the dock…yea- I love those guys!  They crack me up.  But yea, I'm posting tonight because tmr I won't get a chance to…so here it is and I want to hear LOTS of responses!!!  **

"What is this?" Will asked once the two had gotten there.  He was a little surprised to see Gwen so quickly but then he saw the distressed look on both their faces and pushed the thought aside.  

Gwyneth had handed him the map and he opened it.  He paused and then studied it once more.  He didn't recognize it and he wasn't sure he was supposed to.

"Nathan gave that to me in the card for my wedding present…it's the copy to the one that he put in my jewelry box…the one that Jack burned…"

That got Will's attention, "This is the same map?"

Gwyneth nodded.

"And you just found it?"

She nodded again.

He was stunned.  Why would someone make two copies of the same map?  It just didn't make sense, especially a map that was wanted by soul-less pirates.  

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Elizabeth asked finally.  "Won't someone come looking for it?"

"Elizabeth, we killed everyone."

"Are you sure?" Gwyneth asked, not wanting any pirates to come after _her_ this time.

Will recognized the fear in her voice, but now that he thought about it, did he, Jack and his crew kill every single person of Antonio's crew?  He remembered throwing quite a few bodies over board, but how many were they in his crew?  _I honestly don't know…It would be best if Jack was here or if we could get a hold of him._

"I dunno, Gwyneth, I really don't."

"Well what if they come after it?!"

"They don't know there's a copy…they would have absolutely NO way of knowing, you're safe."  Will reassured her.  

Before she could respond there was a knock on the shop door and in stepped in two redcoats, following them was Commodore Norrington.  

"Commodore!" Elizabeth said, Will quickly hid the map, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to barge in, but I wanted to talk to you about you're father, Mrs. Turner."

"Yes?  What about him?"

"There will be a new Governor coming tomorrow and I would be much obliged if you and Will could attend his coming."

"Certainly…"

"And I see that you have already gone to your old house hold and looked around…We'll be needing everything out by the time the new Governor gets here."

"Of course, no problem."

"If you need help…I will certainly be able to-"

"Thank you Commodore, I would think we will need help…" Will said.

The Commodore nodded and said, "Of course.  And the ceremony for the new Governor will be at noon."

Will nodded and Norrington said, leaving, "Ms. Johnson, Mr. and Mrs. Turner,"

"Commodore," they all said.

Elizabeth immediately looked at Gwyneth, "He was looking at you!"

        "What?"

        "He was!"

        "He was talking to you Elizabeth, he wasn't looking at me!"

        Elizabeth smirked and nodded her head, "Whatever you say dear."

        Gwyneth rolled her eyes.  "Well there goes our plans…" Will said.

        "You're right!  How could we be so stupid?  Of course the new Governor would get the house…seriously Will, I dunno what's in our heads anymore."

        "I do…" Gwyneth answered absentmindedly, "Pirates…"

        "Jack, why we be still 'ere?" Gibbs asked. They were floating in the same spot they were when they released Gwen, Will and Elizabeth.  He was pacing the deck after he had gotten a drink.

        "Gibbs I'm not sure I want to leave…"

        "Not want t'leave?  It's Port Royal!  Do you remember yer friend, the Commodore?" Ana Maria said to him, she was getting impatient with just staying here in the middle of the ocean, doing nothing but watching her captain pace.  

        "I remember him alright and if it wasn't for him then we'd be there right now!"

        "Jack, we're in the middle of nowhere.  Can you just make a bloody decision?"

        Jack went to the side of his ship and put his hands on the railing, he sighed, something was keeping him here, and he knew well and good what it was.  He didn't want to admit it to anyone now, especially his crew.  

        "Fine, lift anchor and set sail for Tortuga." He gave up and started walking to his cabin, but no one moved.  "You 'eard me you scallywags!  Move!"  Then they jumped to it.  He grunted and slammed the door going into his cabin.  A minute later Ana came in without knocking.

        "There is such a thing as a knock luv."

        "What's with you Jack?"

        "What'd you mean?"

        "I mean you just wasted an hour and a half pacing on yer deck.  But for reasons unknown to yer crew."

        "And they're gunna be unknown reasons if you keep pushin' me!  I don't need any of yer blasted opinions and estimation of me life right now Ana!  Get out!"

        Ana raised an eyebrow but didn't move a muscle.  He turned and looked at her, "Did you not hear me or do I need to repeat it?"

        "I 'eard you loud an' clear, Captain."

        "Then why aren't you gone?!"

        "'cause you need to take yer frustration out on some other than the crew.  I'm here Jack when you need to scream and holler. So go ahead, scream, yell, curse, throw a book at me.  Something's botherin' you, and I don't care what, but it's not going to affect yer attitude toward the crew.  I'll make sure of that."

        Jack eyed her and sank into one of his chairs and rubbed his upper nose.  He sighed again.  He didn't need this, what he needed was to be alone.  But she was right.  She knew that he was going to take it out on the crew and she was standing in for them.  In some ways he thought it was quite nice…

        But in most ways he found it irritating and annoying.  "Ana I want you out of my room now!  I don't care if you have to _crawl out, I want you out!"  He said standing up and pointing to the door. _

        She stood still.

        "Blast you Ana!  Leave now!  I don't need to you make sure my attitude is okay.  I can do whatever the bloody blast I want to my crew!  And you being one of my crew I have saying over you!  And I'm saying that I want you to leave.  Now leave before I throw you overboard with my own two hands!"  He grabbed her arm and pushed her out of his cabin.  

When he slammed the door and locked it, she yelled, "Jack Sparrow, I'll find out!  One way or another I'll find out!"  She turned around and saw half the crew looking at her, "Get to work you scabbarous dogs!"

"Beverly!" A man shouted, she raced on deck and walked to him.

        "What is it?"

        "It's the _Pearl and Port Royal."_

        "Perfect.  What's our status?"

        "Cannon's loaded."

        "Okay, when the _Pearl gets into view, blow it up."_

        "Aye."

        "Jack," Ana whispered under her breath.  "Gibbs!  Go and get Jack.  We have a problem."

        "What is it now?" He asked, coming out of his cabin.  

        "We've got visitors."

        "Visitors?"  Jack asked, walking up to the helm and grabbing the telescope from her hands, "It can't be." He whispered.  He looked at Ana.  She shrugged.  "That can't be the same ship…the same ship we blew up…"

        He walked down from the helm and told Cotton to load the cannons with what cannons they had left.

        "Captain, you assume-"

        "I assume anything.  I don't want this ship surviving this.  Load the cannons _now."_

        Ten minutes later, _El Maldición was in range and Jack noticed the silhouette of Beverly, looking quite pregnant.  _What the heck is she doing on board a cursed ship pregnant?_ He thought, but her being there didn't change his determination.  Somehow six men had escaped the attack.  Jack was going to make it a point that they weren't going to be this lucky next time._

        "Fire!" Jack roared.  But as a cannon shot from underneath deck and went straight for the ship, the ship quickly moved so the cannon completely missed it.  Jack's eyes bulged as he saw no one at the helm.  "This _can't be happening." He said quietly.  "Hold cannons!" He yelled.  He heard faintly Beverly laughing._

        She yelled to him, "Good luck Captain, but this ship is even smarter than you!  Catch you later!"  And then the ship floated past them at top speed straight towards the harbor.  

        "Gibbs!  Get to Port Royal!  Now!  I don't care where you dock- just get us there, NOW."

        Jack walked onto shore and saw no sign of any Spanish ship.  _What the heck are they doing back here? He asked.  He had gone over that question in his head so many times during the night.  He was never able to come up with a reasonable answer_

        When he had told Brenda that they were here and to stay in her cabin, she whined about seeing Gwen, but Jack ordered her to stay.  "Oh okay…" she had said, pouting.

        Jack walked up a deck only to be stopped by to muskets.  He looked at the too red coats standing in front of him and then said, "You two look familiar."

        "Why, is Mr. Smith!" the thin one said.  

        The fat one stared at his friend and said, "You idiot, it's Jack Sparrow!"

        "Waaait a minute 'ere…Murtogg," he said pointing to the thin one and then pointed at the fat one saying, "and Mullroy!"

        They smiled.

        "I never did catch yer first names…"

        "Morris Murtogg,"

        "And Michael Mullroy,"

        "M and M…hmmm…wonderful- but I have to get up to the fort," Jack said pointing upward and walking forward.

        Again, he was stopped, "Why?"

        "I need to talk to the Commodore?"

        Murtogg eyed him, "Send yourself to the death?  Has piracy really become that hard?"

        Jack rolled his eyes, "Just let me through."

        "Sorry, orders are to keep pirates far away from the Commodore." Mullroy told him.

        Murtogg looked at him, "Is it?"

        His friend sighed, "Yes.  Why would the Commodore want pirates to talk to him?"

        "So he could hang them."

        The two paused and then looked at Jack.  

        Jack sneaked behind the stone wall and looked over it, he saw about a million officers, and then the Commodore.  Jack strained his eyes to try to find Will and Elizabeth.  Finally he found them, they were sitting in the chairs, and Will had his arm around the back of her chair.  The only way Jack found Will was from his hands.

        Interrupting a bunch of undead pirates is one thing but interrupting a whole naval base?  That's a completely different situation.  Could he do it?  That was the question.  He needed to be sneaky and sly.  _It's_ Captain Jack Sparrow time_… he thought to himself.  He would've turned around a long time ago and headed back to his ship if this wasn't so blasted important.  He needed either one of the Turners or the Commodore __alone.  Could he do it?  Why, he's Captain Jack Sparrow!_

        A hand gently touched Will's neck as he stood alone in the shadows watching his wife, the Commodore and Governor Robinson.  He turned sharply and met the dark eyes of a pirate.  "Jack?"

        "Aye, Get the Commodore."

        Will eyed him, "Are you feeling alright?"

        "I'm feelin' fine, just go and get him."

        "Okay…" Will said and politely interrupted the three.  The Commodore excused himself while Elizabeth gave Will a weird look.  When walking to where Will was once standing, he asked, "What is the purpose of this, Mr. Turner?"

        "Well Commodore…" Will started but Jack walked out of the shadows.  The Commodore was calm, not face expression.  "Jack Sparrow, why come to Port Royal after avoiding it just the other day?"

        "Because there's more important things in this world other than my neck."

        "Indeed."

        Jack rolled his eyes, "There are pirates on Port Royal…"

        "I'm looking at one, what's your point?" he said in a bored tone.  Jack wanted so badly just to smack him.

        "Not _me_.  Spanish, soul-less, devil-possessed, map-hunting pirates."

        "Is this a joke Mr. Sparrow?"

        Before Jack could respond, Will said, "They're _here_?" Jack looked at him, and noted his face expression.  There was something Jack didn't know.

        "What say you, lad?"

        "Gwyneth found a copy of the map…Nathan gave it to her."

        "Why did that man do such a thing!  Didn't he love her?" Jack commented, getting ready to leave and look for Gwen.  But Norrington caught his arm.

        "It's obvious I'm out of the loop here, so I will trust you Sparrow, for this one and _only time.  You seem to know more about this than me or any of my men.  So I will tell them not to shoot at you or arrest you, unless you are doing something…"_

        "Illegal?" he threw in.

        "Exactly.  And one more thing- I want you off this island in three days.  Otherwise, I will make a date with the gallows for you."

        "Aye, thanks."  He said and then looked at Will, wanting him to come with him.

        "Um…Tell Elizabeth I went with Jack and if she sees Gwyneth tell her to stay with her and or get the map!"  After that, they were gone in a flash.

        When they arrived at Gwyneth's house Jack found the visit very interesting.  "Hello Mrs. Johnson, is your daughter home?" Will asked politely.

        She had let the two in after some hesitation.  She was still eyeing Jack.  "Who is your friend, Will?" she finally asked.

        "Uh… he's my distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed…he's from…"

        "Singapore." Jack put in for him.  Will looked at him, Jack shrugged and then he looked back at the woman.

        "Oh.  Gwyneth is out with her brother and his family."

        "Do you know where they went?"

        "Out to lunch I do believe, not only a half an hour ago."

        "Where?"

        "That restaurant on Port Street…I think."

        "Thank You.  Good Day."

        "Good Day."

        Before they even go to the restaurant, they knew something had happened.  The windows were broken, leaving glass on the cobblestone street and the Commodore was there.  They stepped through the broken door.  Jack noticed that the handle had been broken off. _Why would someone shoot an unlocked door handle off?_

        There were broken dishes everywhere, knocked over tables and chairs.  The linens were ripped and so were the curtains.  Their shoulders seemed to slump as they looked around.  The place was pretty much deserted except for a few redcoats, a woman crying over an injured boy body, who a redcoat was holding and getting the proper medical attention to.  And there was a man talking to the Commodore.

        He had blond hair, green eyes and was tall.  He turned to look at the two new comers and said, "Will!"

        Will looked, "Eddie!"  His face brightened a little.  He looked at Jack and motioned for him to follow.  "Jack this is Gwyneth's brother and my child hood buddy, Edward Johnson."

        Edward stuck out his hand and darted a look to the Commodore.  "You know Gwyneth?"

        "We've met…" Jack said.

        "Commodore?" Edwards asked looking at him.

        "It's fine. I know he's here.  He seemed to know who did this…and I though he would take care of them before anything happened."

        "What did happen?" Will asked.  The woman who had been crying earlier came up with the boy in her arms and stood next to Edward.

        "They took Gwen.  They came in, destroyed everything, knocked her out and took her."

        "We couldn't do anything about it…" Edward put in.

        The little boy stuck his face up and looked at Will and Jack, "Are you gunna find Aunt Gweny?"

        Jack noticed the nickname the boy had for her and that made him think of his own daughter.  Suddenly, filling with fear he said, "Will.  Brenda."  And dashed out of the restaurant.  He ran the whole way to where his ship was docked but met Gibbs and Ana Maria before getting there.

        "What are you two doin'?  I told you to stay on the ship.  And under deck, preferably."

        "Jack…we did…but someone didn't…"  Ana Maria said, almost coming to tears.  Will came up, out of breath and stood by them.

        "Whos gone?" Jack asked, thinking the worse.

        "Jack…it was an accident…I dunno how it even happened…how we didn't _hear_." Gibbs said.

        "Who is gone?"

        Ana paused and then said, "Brenda."

**Author Thanks:**

**          Salienne de Lioncourt: Hey!  I know yer behind, and by the time you read this- well it might be a while, but I'm glad you're still reading and your lucky to get Snow days…Oregon blows- there's no snow…*cries***

**          Emma436: I hope you get this far…I hope you read my story!  I just got a review from you and it was from 'Again'. But reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. **

**          ThePinkPanther: I'm glad you liked my chapter…and if you liked the length of that one, then I'm sure you loved this one!**


	18. Getting There

**Author's note: Sorry this one isn't as long- um…there's a lot of flashbacks to past chapters…only tidbits though- And I'm pretty sure I made it pretty clear, but if not, review and tell me.**

Jack stood staring at his first mate for a minute or two before actually saying something. "How could you let that happen?" He said, pronouncing each word very clearly, but in an even tone.

        "We're not quite sure ourselves.  The lass was gone…she was sittin' by us…and then she was gone…And me and Gibbs went lookin' for 'er, and at the last minute, he saw the other ship takin' her down below…"

        "And someone who looked like Ms. Gwen…"

        They paused and then Gibbs said, "Ana even dove in, poor lass, thinkin' she could catch 'em."

        Jack looked at both of them and nodded.  His temper towards them going down.  That girl had never followed directions very well anyway.  This happened in Tortuga a couple months earlier.  She wondered off the ship, wanting to 'look around' and see Jack, but luckily for her he was on his way back.

        "Thanks mates, I know that you tried.  But we've got to go after her…after both of them."

        "Point Fortin?" Ana asked.

        "Point Fortin."

        **_We killed everyone…_**

**_          They would have absolutely NO way of knowing, you're safe…_******

_What the heck does Will know anyways? Gwyneth thought to herself.  She sat alone in a dark cabin.  At least they put her in a cabin instead of the brig.  They had cleaned up the wounds they had caused, or at least tried to clean them up.  She pushed them and was rude and stepped on their feet, which only caused her to be back handed, but they soon left.  _Why do they want me?  I gave them the stupid map!  Why don't they let me go! _She whined.  _

        Before she could go on further, she heard a child screaming and yelling.  She pressed her ear up to the door, _I know that voice… she thought.  She started pounding on the door._

        "Let me out!" she yelled.  A few minutes later the door opened and she stepped back.  A man who was tall, had a rough beard and had huge muscles everywhere.  There was a short man behind him and he shoved a little girl at her.

        She didn't even look down but glared at the men in front of her while wet tears soaked through her dress.  "What did you do to her?"

        "I made her be quiet," The short one said.

        "That's no way to treat a little girl!"

        The large man's hand lifted up, acting like he was going to hit her.  She flinched, "That's a warnin' novia.  Next time you might not be so lucky."

        "Yea!  Not so lucky!" the little one spouted out.  The two left and she was finally alone with Brenda.  She bent down and looked at her wet face.  She was trying to grab on to Gwen, but she needed to look at her face.  "Hold on baby, hold on."

        There was a red mark on her cheek, but nothing serious.  Gwyneth allowed her to come and wrap her arms around her neck, and Gwyneth picked up the small child and walked over to the cot in the corner in the room.  She started to rock her, trying to calm her down.  

        Why was she in Port Royal?  Because if Brenda was here, that would mean Jack was.  _Well there's my hope.  He's no doubt found out about his daughter being kidnapped…he'll be on our tail._ She found comfort in that, and that she could tell the little girl that.  She needed to be strong during this time though.  She needed to be strong for Brenda.  They needed to focus their attention on her, not Brenda.  She wouldn't allow anything but that.

        "Beverly, I don't understand, why kidnap the little girl?" Joel had asked.  He was deemed Captain.  The man with the muscles was Jordan, he was first mate.  The little short guy was Jonathan, who had no real title, and was mostly good for swabbing the deck.  

        "Because then Jack Sparrow will come after us."

        "And we want that why?" Craig asked.  He was one of the crew members that Beverly liked but didn't like.  He was nice, sweet but obnoxious.  She knew that he'd take pity on the little girl, and she made sure that only Jordan and Jonathan would take 'care' of them.

        "Because then we can kill him and his crew when we're immortal.  Savvy?"  Joel and Craig looked at each other.  Beverly stared at both of them, "That's not going to be a choice- it's an order."

        "Aye." Joel said and they both left.

*****

        When Jack finally did shove off, which was no longer than a half an hour later, he had acquired two new people.  Will and Elizabeth.  He had argued about her being on the ship, but she said that she hadn't seen her husband for three weeks and she wasn't about to let him go 'gallivanting around the Caribbean' without her here to protect him.

        "_Her_ protect _him_."  He mumbled, finally allowing it, "Yea right."  The only condition that she was allowed to stay under was that if she practiced with Will and Ana Maria with sword fighting everyday.  She agreed.  

        "Jack, my clothes don't fall out of the sky you know!" Ana Maria complained.

        "The way I see it is you owe me, and you will do whatever I want you to do, savvy?  And anyways, after this trip, you can go buy yer self a whole bloody store if you need to.  We'll have the treasure."

        "Ah…so another perk to goin' to get yer daughter…" Ana said smiling.  Jack nodded and then left to his cabin.  He needed to have a drink.  Badly.

        But not long after he had shut his door, gotten a bottle of rum out of his cabinet and then sat in his desk chair with his feet crossed, on top of his desk- did Elizabeth barge in.

        "Jack Sparrow!"

        But he cut her off, he was not in the best mood now, and he didn't need Elizabeth in here yelling at him, "No Mrs. Turner- Don't say it.  I don't want to hear yer 'hole bloody philosophy on how rum is bad, and I don't want to hear how you think I'm drinkin' me self into a hole because I know exactly what I'm doin' and I know exactly why.  It's because my ex lover took me daughter and one of the FEW women that I care for at this moment- so don't come in here and 'Jack Sparrow' me because honestly- I don't want to hear it!"

        "But Jack-"

        "No!  I didn't want to hear it then and I _really_ don't want to hear it now.  I want to enjoy my rum the best I can at the moment without bein' interrupted by a woman tellin' me what to do!"

        Jack noted the look Elizabeth was getting on her face.  The look of determination, but Jack was more stubborn.

        "But you don't-"

        "No, no, no!  You don't understand _me, Mrs. Turner- I don't want company and I don't want to be interrupted.  I don't want you talkin' to me about my wrong ways and I don't want to care at this point in time.  You have already argued yer way on to this ship for god knows WHAT reason- because the people in yer town, including the new Governor don't look highly on their town's people of such high status goin' on the most known pirate ship in the Caribbean!  I didn't want to bring you along and by my good graces, which I have few left, you have made it on this ship with yer husband, and so I would appreciate if that's the last favor you would ask of me or the last thing you said to me TODAY.  I'm in a blasted bad mood and I'm goin' to be in a bad mood- so please leave before I say anything else that I will regret later."  His request struck Elizabeth.  She had been hurt from his words, but hearing that he already regretted what he had said made her feel better._

        She nodded and left.  She just wanted to talk to him.  She had realized that she had a reputation for being pushy and overbearing.  She always knew she was, but not to this much extent. She sighed and went to her cabin to change; she and Will had a sword lesson.

        Sleep came to Gwyneth later that night.  Brenda fell asleep fast after they had brought in bread and water.  _Animals._ She thought to herself.  She had calmed down after an hour of crying and had fell asleep in Gwyneth's arms.  She found no comfort in hearing that her father was going to come after her.  Gwyneth thought it was probably because she thought she was going to get in trouble.

        Brenda wasn't the only one frightened by the fact that Jack was coming.  Gwyneth wasn't ever planning on seeing Jack ever again.  Was she really that scared of seeing him again?  _What if I can't leave this time?_ She thought, sighing. But for whatever reason they had taken both her and Brenda, it wasn't going to turn out well.  One of them was going to be hurt…seriously.

        Not like she didn't consider a dagger going into her abdomen a serious injury, but this time someone might not make it out alive.  _If only I could find a way to know what they're going to do to me.  Or to Brenda.  Why they kidnapped us after they got the map… she thought to herself as she stroked Brenda's dark hair. _

        She looked out her porthole, the moon was up but the ship was still going through the water.  _They aren't stopping for anything._  Would Jack follow them this long?  All day and all night?

**_I'm her only family._**

**_She's the reason I keep going…_  Gwyneth thought back to Jack's words as sleep threatened to take her away from her thoughts of rescue.  She tightened her grip on Brenda, determined to not let anything happen to her.  **

**_Is Brenda okay?_**

**_Thank you…for what you did…defendin' her an' all._**

**_There was no other choice…I couldn't let him hurt her…_**

**_I'm not important…Captain…thanks for rescuing me…_**

Those were the last thought Gwyneth had while awake.  She had a dream that night about the captain, but not the thing she would've expected.

        She was on the _Pearl__ but she was in her cabin with Ana Maria.  Ana was taping up her hand, it had blood all over it, and she had put a cloth over it._

        "What'd you do?" she asked.

        "I have my orders…order are to rescue you and Brenda and I did.  Too bad you…ah, nevermind."

        "Where is Jack?"

        "Oh, don't be going and talkin' to him now, lass."

        "Why not?"

        "Don't you remember my advice to ye when you first got on board?  I told you not to fall in love with him!  And what do you go out and do?"

        "I'm not in love with him."

        "Prove it."

        Gwyneth paused.  "I can reassure you that I'm not.  Nathan just-"

        "Yes, yes, we all know about dear Nathan, but nonetheless, you have fallen in love.  But remember this young missy, when a guy sweeps you off yer feet he's in the perfect position to drop you on yer butt."

        Gwyneth woke up, suddenly, the words echoing in her ears.  She looked around; she was still in the cabin and Brenda lying next to her, sleeping soundly.  She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her free hand.  _What a strange dream…_

Will stood on the deck of the _Pearl and looked out into the night sky.  The sea was calm and the ship made no sound except for the hull crashing against the calm waves.  A crew member that Will recognized but didn't know was steering the ship and had been for at least an hour.  _

        He lay on the deck, back down, looking at the stars.  That was possibly his favorite thing to do when he was a child.  He hadn't done it in some time and was glad that the opportunity finally arose.

        He had been thinking of what Elizabeth had told him about what Jack said to her.  Elizabeth could be pushy some times, but it was from the heart.  She was trying to look out for Jack, a man that it had taken a long time to trust and a long time to be able to call him a friend.  She cared about his well being, surely he knew that.

        But from what Elizabeth had said, Jack wasn't acting himself.  He hadn't been out of his cabin since he went in.  Will could understand that he was in a foul disposition because of Brenda being taken, but something else was on top of that.  Something more than his daughter.  Something more to add to his stress.

        A light went on in Will's head, _Gwyneth! He smacked himself, why hadn't he thought of that before?  __And the fact that __Beverly__ was on that ship probably didn't help…I wonder why she was there.  Jack didn't tell me much- but he doesn't know a whole lot either._

        _That must be horrible, finding out the woman you once lived with- even loved married a man who threatened the life of one of your friends…and then he intended on killing Gwyneth.  Maybe he's worried that __Beverly__ is going to hurt Brenda…or Gwyneth or both.  _

        **_Not much good worryin' will do for you_******

_Jack's philosophy to life- well one of them.__  I guess he's not really the worrying type.  You can't really afford to worry when you're a pirate Captain- you have to be strong and fearless.  Will sighed, _I wonder if Jack was ever a normal MAN.  Not just a pirate or a Captain, but just a man.  I wonder if he's still under the pirate Captain image…__

The next morning Jack surfaced from his cabin to find the ship quiet except the one man who was steering.  "Will, what are you doin' up there?" He said in an exasperated tone.

        "Steering.  What does it look like?"

        "Yes, but why?  You haven't ever steered a ship."

        "It's not that hard."

        "Say that when it's stormy." Jack said, looking out into the ocean.  Will studied his face and noticed how old he looked at this moment.  He seemed to have developed wrinkles over night and the bags under his eyes that were usually hidden under his kohl, now seemed to have weights attached to them.  Will figured it had been a hard night.

        "I think we're catching up…" Will said.  Jack turned to him and then looked toward the front of the ship.  He ran to the bow.  "That's her alright." Jack shouted to Will.  He walked back to him, "But we're a long ways off.  They're closer to the island.  They'll be there before nightfall."

        "And us?"

        Jack looked at him, "And us…we need to speed up."

        "How?"

        Jack sighed, thinking, "We'll lose some stuff- and then we'll bring out the oars.  Then by the time they get to the island we should be about ten, twenty minutes behind them…hopefully."

        Will paused before asked, "What do you think is going to happen?"

        Jack shrugged, "In that much time?  Anything could."

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dizzie*Lizzie: YAY!  A new reviewer…or did I already say 'yay' for you?  I can't remember, but I'm glad you like my story and it's fine that you didn't review right away- I'm just glad you finally did!**

**          ThePinkPanther: Well yea…she took Gwen and Brenda…and as to if their okay…or going to be okay- well just keep reading!**

**          Luckysusan99: Sorry it took me so long!  I'm glad you liked my chapter!**

**          Dawnie-7: Brenda is cute isn't she?  Well she's going to be a pest to the Spanish pirates sooner or later- but she's still adorable.******


	19. Kill Jack?

**Author's Note: Umm…the story title- I had no idea what to call it so I just picked one.  Seriously!  So I'm sorry if I scared anyone…or if you think it's stupid…me too.**

A knock came on Gwyneth's door the next morning and two figures came into the dark cabin.  She rubbed her eyes and opened them.  Her grip tightened around the still sleeping Brenda and she seemed to growl out, "What do you want?"

        "I would take a nicer tone if I were you, lassie."

        Gwyneth didn't respond.  The woman in front of her rubbed her stomach.  "No comment?  Fine.  I just came in here to tell you that Jack Sparrow's ship is coming on to us."

        _Finally. Gwyneth thought.  "Why tell me?"_

        "Because I figured that it'd be nice to…build up your hope?"

        "So what, you can crush them?"

        Beverly smiled, "You're smarter than I thought.  You seem to know everything."

        "I'm not young enough to know everything."

        Beverly sneered a little, "And the little girl- still asleep?"

        "Why?"

        "I'm just wondering lassie.  Don't get too aggressive or I'll have to have someone make you stop doing that…"

        Gwyneth's eyes darted to Jordan and then back to Beverly, "You're in favor of beatings?  That's interesting."

        Beverly paused, "How long were you with Jack?"

        Gwyneth shrugged, "Two weeks maybe…why?"

        "Because I swear you just sounded like him."

        Gwyneth raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you have some traits from him…after living with him for so long…"

        "How did you know that?"

        Gwyneth didn't answer.

        "All the same lass, we're going to get to the treasure before Jack gets to you."

        "Why do you want us here?  I gave you the map and the little girl has done nothing to you."

        "Well I needed you for the map, and some reasons that we might have to carry out when we get to the treasure…"

        A shiver went down Gwyneth's back, thinking on what the reasons were, "And Brenda?"

        Beverly shrugged, "Just to get Jack here…so we can…make him into a myth…"

        Gwyneth's eyes widened, "You would kill your own-"

        "You're wrong- he's not mine anymore…"

        "And the girl?  What comes of her?  Do you even care?"

        "She can go with you-maybe.  Since you have taken to such a liking to her…"

        "Too bad you didn't stick around long enough to."

        Beverly narrowed her eyes, "Yer on dangerous ground lass,"

        Gwyneth smiled, "That's where I feel most content…"

        Beverly relaxed, "Most content eh?  We'll see how content you feel when we get to the island."  And she left, the man following her.

        Gwyneth sighed and held her mouth to keep from crying.  That was possibly the hardest thing she had to do.  _I can't believe I just said that!  What am I, some kind of moron? Jeez…what did I get myself into?_

        As Jack watched the ship ahead of them reach the shore and dock.  He could clearly see each person.  Maybe not their face expressions, but he could see who it was.  The first one who came down the ship was a little short man, stout, who walked like he was six feet tall, when in reality, he was probably just south of four feet.  

        Next was a group of men, seemingly having a good time, walked down the plank.  There were about four of them.  Then a woman who was quite large, with child, came down slowly.  She was holding her stomach and shouting out orders.  

        Then came something that distressed Jack most of all, a man, quite large, holding a woman by the shoulders, he assumed it was Gwen.  She was holding on to Brenda's shoulders.  Both their hands were tied and in front of them.  That was the last of the procession.  Jack saw them go left.  _Please let us catch them…please._

        Will came up and stood next to him, "Is that them?"

        Jack nodded and then turned, "Is you're wife ready?"

        Will smiled proudly, "She beat Ana Maria!"

        Jack seemed stunned, "That seems most likely.  How did she manage to do that?"

        "Well I've been teaching her for the past two years…in our house.  And these past day both Ana and I have been working with her- she's gotten good."

        Jack sighed, "I might need to talk to her before we land…"

        "I'd do it now…" Will said, hoping that he wasn't going to injury his wife's spirit anymore.  Jack nodded and walked toward the cabin she was in.  But before he could knock on the door, she came out, in pants, a white cotton shirt, hair thrown up into a bundle and a sword strapped to her side.

        "Why Lizzie, I must say you do look like a pirate."

        She glared at him and said, "Yes, but the best part is, I'm not."  She started to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm.

        "I wouldn't say such things on a pirate ship luv."

        "I shouldn't say a lot of things Captain." She said, wriggling her arm free. 

        "What do you want me to say, Liz?" Jack said.  He was frustrated and the heat from the situation that was coming closer by the minute made him nervous.  "Because I will say it, if it'll make you feel better."

        "Should I be touched?"

        "I'm just tryin' to make amends before we land, because you _will_ be following _my_ orders, savvy?"

        "Jack, I was just trying to help!" She broke.

        "I know, but luv, my daughter was gone, I didn't need to hear-"

        "I wasn't going to criticize you on your drinking habits, but you didn't know that because you wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise."

        "I know luv but-"

        "And I realize that your own daughter was taken from you, that's why I wanted to talk to you!  I thought you'd like my company…" she said in a little voice.

        Jack's expression softened, "I'm sorry Lizzie."

        She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

        Jack, Ana, Gibbs, Will and Elizabeth slipped off the ship and followed the _El Maldición crew from the last spot they saw them leave to.  Then there were little clues along the way to lead them right to the spot.  __This is too easy, Jack thought.  "Get ready for anything," He said to the people around him. _

        The clues lead them to a hidden door that was now open, and there were stairs that lead down, into what looked like complete darkness.  Jack didn't like those odds.  He heard people down there, but it was too dark.  He didn't want anymore of his crew dead.  He liked the crew he had now.

        "Okay, men, get ready," Jack said again, a little nervous.  He pulled a match from his pocket and looked around and found a thick tree branch laying on the ground.  He picked it up, lit the match by the side of his face and lit the piece of wood.  

        "Let's go."  The crew of five followed their captain down to the bottom.  Jack felt the dirk walls and to find his way around.  He made a few turns, but this cave or cavern wasn't the biggest thing to go around in.  If they weren't careful, the whole thing would collapse.  

        They heard the voices go nearer and finally saw what they were looking for.  Jack stomped the light out and the five of them looked at the riches before them.  They hid behind a mound and watch as the six men and one woman looked and examined everything thing.  There were pearls, rubies, and sapphires the size of plums.  Gold was dispersed throughout the place, too many gold pieces to count.  There were expensive rugs and linens, fabrics.  

But in the back of the cave, in the middle of everything was a fountain, pure silver, with water flowing from it.  It had three layers coming from out of the dirt walls, and flowed into one large basin at the floor of the cave.  Jack's mind went crazy.  "Hundreds of men have been waiting for this…" Jack mumbled.

"And we get to see it…" Ana said.  Her eyes were glazed over from everything that was around her.

"Okay- I'm goin' in- Me and Will…when I give the signal, come in."  Jack said taking his eyes away from the sight before him and looking at the faces around him.

"What's the signal?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack sighed and paused, "When it looks like I'm about to be beaten…"

Elizabeth nodded. In the back ground they heard a little voice asking questions.  Jack turned his head, recognizing the voice.  "Okay…" He said. 

"How much do you weigh?" Brenda asked.  The two 'prisoners' were escorted down the plank to the dock.  Gwyneth looked around, the town seemed to be deserted.  There were a few people, but she expected more in the morning.  Brenda asked the man that question.  Gwyneth had told her to annoy them, but not to the point where'd it'd get her into trouble.  Gwyneth hoped that she knew where the boundary was.

The man grunted and refused to answer.

"You look fat…are you fat?"

"Make her shut up, or I will." The man said to Gwyneth.  She nodded and pinched Brenda's arm.  She obeyed, for the time being.  Until they could pick on another man.  She looked around one more time and saw in the harbor, coming closer the _Pearl.  Gwyneth's hopes rose when she saw Jack looking directly at her.  She turned away quickly, hoping no one saw her.  Surely they knew the _Pearl_ was behind them and they could do anything to stop that, but she didn't need them knowing that she had an emotional attachment to Jack._

She felt that Beverly suspected, do to asking if she and Jack had spent large amounts of time together and then the attachment to Brenda was obvious.  But did Beverly _know?  Gwyneth didn't want to think about what a disadvantage that would have right now.  It could get her into serious trouble…if she wasn't in it already._

They were led around and around, the map was being read by the short guy and he seemed to be making wrong turns, but Gwyneth supposed it was the map.  She noticed Jordan was dropping clues, a canteen, pieces of food, little things.  She pinched Brenda and hoped she would ask the right questions.

"Um sir?" She asked, turning around but still walking, "You're dropping things…"

"I realize that child."

"Why?"

"So you're father will be led to us," Beverly answered from the front of the line.  Gwyneth patted Brenda's shoulder.  Telling her to stop for the moment.  _They **want** Jack to be led to them?  Oh yea, she plans to kill him.  How could I be so dumb? She rolled her eyes.  __This is absurd.  Why would she kill him?  Just because he killed…oh…he killed her husband…Makes sense. _Still doesn't give her a reason to KILL.__

She was led through a dirk cave, and she held on to Brenda to make sure she wasn't going to get spooked.  She could hear the spiders crawling on top of the dirt and the noise the little insects were making.  _I hate spiders, _she thought.  

Without warning Brenda started whining and crying and saying, "I want my daddy!"  This whole thing was finally hitting her.  She was being held prisoner and her dad might not get to her on time, and if he did, then he might be dead.  

"Make her stop!" A male voice sounded from the front.  Gwyneth looked at the man behind her, "Can you unlock the chains around her hands so I can carry her without choking myself?"

He looked at her and finally nodded.  _So there is a human in there somewhere…_ She picked up Brenda and the little girl threw her hands up and over her neck so the man could unlock them from there.  Gwyneth heard the irons drop from the girls' hands and then she sighed.  She started patting her back the best she could, but it was more like her lower back since one hand was supporting her weight.

Before Gwyneth knew it, she was surrounded by gold.  It seemed as though all the riches of the world had been stored here.  She watched in awe as the gold and rubies and silver appeared out of no where.  Jordan had left his 'post' and giggled like a school boy as he and everyone else went to run around in the riches.

Brenda's crying brought Gwyneth back to the real reason why they were here.  They had been kidnapped.  First escape and then get money.  Not the other way around.  She heard faintly other voices coming towards them, but when she looked no one was there. 

"Okay darlin', this is it." She whispered to Brenda.  She nodded and then turned around.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" she asked to anyone who would answer.

"From uh…another world." Jonathan answered

"Where?"

"You don't wanna know." Craig said.

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

"Who left it here?"

"A…man." Joel said.

"Who?"

"Nobody you know."  Michael answered, sounding tired of the questions.

"Is he a pirate?  'Cause I know some pirates…"

"No.  He's not a pirate, and if you don't shut up I'll-" Beverly said, pulling her gun out but everyone seemed to pause as they heard a gun cock.  Gwyneth looked at Beverly's gun.  Uncocked.  She and almost every head in the place turned to see Jack Sparrow, a large pistol in his hand, cocked.

"You don't want to be doin' that mate."

**Author's Note II and Thanks:**

**          Umm…sorry so short, this chapter took a while to write and I'm still deciding whether or not to um…well you don't have to know. *smile* but yea.  So be patient with my next chapter.  Thank you so much with all the reviews….but as this story draws to a close *tear* I find myself thinking of a sequel or not.  Tell me what you think.  Whether I should continue or if I should drop it-seriously, I want your input.**

**          Thanks to everyone who reviewed my ONE SHOT story- most of them aren't reading this one, but I'll put their names anyway.**

**          Lady Bee**

**          Lilwlfy**

**          Kingleby**

**          Ricechex**

**          Emma436- Thanks for the review.  Yea, the movie comes afterward. And I did read some of your friends' story- I'll keep going with it.  **

**And then to all of you who reviewed *both***

**          Dragonflygirl804- YAY! New reviewer!  Um…predictable.  Is that good or not?  In the beginning I tried for it not to be…but oh well.  Keep reading!**

**          Saintstarry113- Another new reviewer!  YAY!  *claps*  But yea, thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading.**

**          Dawnie-7: You reviewed both!  I'm glad you liked my Ana story.  She's one of my favorite people in the movie other than the obvious. And extravagant plan?  Let's hope so…but yea…**

**          PED-Sarah: YOU'RE BACK! *cheers and claps* I'm glad to see you again.  And I totally understand about being too busy.  And I'm glad you liked my Ana story too.  Yea, since this is going towards the end of the story there isn't going to be a lot of story developments…just wrapping up. You know?  Ohh…I hate flames.  I feel bad about people who get them, I try to encourage them with long reviews and tell them that people are evil. Lol.  But yea, thanks for the review!**


	20. The End of a Long Day

Beverly smiled, "Why Jack, nice to see you came.  The tea party is now complete.  Will you and your companion please take a seat and put your heads on a wooden block for me?"

Will sneered, and tightened his grip on his sword.  

"Doubt it Beverly."

"That's too bad, we'll just have to kill you now."  She nodded her head and Michael came forward but Jack shot him straight in the heart before he could take two steps.  He heard two little gasps and looked to see Gwyneth and Brenda. 

"I'm not going to mess with you or waste my time.  Give me my daughter and Gwyneth."

Beverly smiled and walked backward.  She was moving towards the fountain.  "Draw your swords men, the Captain wants some fun…"  The now five men drew their swords and walked towards Will and Jack.

"This would be a good time for a brilliant plan…" Will said.

"Steady boy, we've got back up."  He whistled and the three people from behind the rock jumped up.  Ana and Gibbs came forward without hesitation, but Elizabeth stayed back and looked at the men they were up against.  Then she spotted someone she would feel good about sword fighting with, the short one.  

As Gwyneth watched all the people start fighting, dodging punches, dodging swords, jumping off rocks, using the terrain as a tool, she moved her eyes to Beverly.  She had picked up a cup and was just about to put it to her lips.  Gwyneth bolted up and kicked it out of her hands.  

Beverly spun around, "Do you think it wise to fight a pregnant woman who's not afraid of spilling blood?"

"I would think the question was going to be do _you_ think it wise to fight someone while you're pregnant."  Gwyneth looked around and spotted a sword, she grabbed it and got up to face Beverly, only to be faced with a dagger herself. 

"The person…who granted us this map the second time wants a new soul…that's why we brought you along."

Gwyneth narrowed her eyes.  Inside she was shaking, but she needed to live through this.  She knocked the dagger out of her hands and knocked Beverly's feet out from underneath her.  She landed on her back, which was better than landing on the baby.  Gwyneth really didn't want to hurt the baby, but this woman threatened to give up her soul!  

Jack saw this and got distracted.  _Be Careful, Gwen._ He thought.  But before he could finish his thought he was punched by the man he was fighting, which was unfortunately Jordan.  He stumbled backward and landed on his back.  He was pinned.  _This is probably the first time I've ever been pinned…but then again look at my opponent._  

He heard a gun shot.  Ana had cheated.  _Nice work_, Jack thought.  That's four to five.  _We might still win this yet.  He looked and Elizabeth had the short guy pinned, but Gibbs and Will were in the same position as him.  He sighed. __Maybe not._

Gwyneth looked around, they were mostly all pinned.  _This isn't good… But she made the mistake of looking away from Beverly.  "Gweny look out!" She looked and Brenda and she was pointing behind her.  She looked, and was face to face with a pistol.  _

"You cheated."

Will smirked even from his current position.  "Not technically but there seems to be a lot of that going around lass, don't make too big of a deal about it."

She stayed put.  It seemed there was no hope.  Jack, Gibbs and Will were all pinned, Ana was no where in sight, and Elizabeth was pinning some little short guy.  Finally Ana popped up in Gwyneth's direct line of sight with Brenda at her legs.  She had a gun pointed at Beverly's head.

"Gwyneth 'ere is too nice to kill a pregnant woman, I'm not."

Beverly slowly moved her head to meet Ana's eyes, "You're out numbered whether you kill me or not.  Put your gun down."

"The way I see it is it's only you an' me lass."

"I don't want you.  I want Jack."

Ana looked at her skeptically, "That doesn't matter.  You should've gone after him if you wanted him.  Now you got me.  Now hand over your gun."

"Never."

"Then you die."

"What about the baby?"

"There are ways…trust me."

Beverly looked at her and then looked around.  She moved her gun slightly, and then fast, she shot Ana in the leg and she cried out in pain, and dropped her gun.  Jack kicked Jordan out of his way and went running to aide Ana, but Jordan grabbed him by the arms.  He held them firmly between his own arms, and although Jack was struggling and trying to move, he couldn't.  

"Now listen here.  I am going to drink that water.  I am going to live forever and none of you are going to stop me.  Then I'm going to give my lord a little present.  She moved her eyes to Gwyneth who had crawled to Ana, trying to stop the bleeding.  "And Jack…dear Jack…sadly enough your little Brenda is going to become an orphan real soon."

Jack struggled more, "You bloody snake.  You would let your own-"

"She's not mine Jack…she's yours and only yours."

While this whole thing was going on Elizabeth was thinking about what to do.  Will and Gibbs stood only a few feet off, if she could distract them, then maybe they could pull this off.  _But does this all really rely on me?  She just said she was going to kill Jack and Gwyneth…What am I going to do to distract them?_

Below her sword a little voice called up to her, "Hey, why don't you let me go?  I'll be nice t'yuh."

She looked down, "Shut up or I'll step on you."

He grunted.  "You think you're going to live through this missy?  I highly doubt it.  You'll die and so will everyone else."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and looked at him.  She picked up her foot and put it on his chest.  Next she whacked him upside the head with the butt of her sword.  She looked up and saw Beverly going for the fountain.  _Here's where the throwing lessons were supposed to come in handy… She thought.  She drew in a deep breath and then let it out.  And with one, large, strong throw she threw her sword at the very top of the fountain.  But the sword fell, dropping into the water, but also causing the dirt around it to drop into the fountain.  _

Beverly turned around and looked right at Elizabeth.  "You bloody wench!"  She pulled out her pistol and shot it directly at Elizabeth, but she dodged the bullet slightly.  

        That was the distraction that Gibbs and Will needed.  They quickly took over their enemy and slit their throats.  Beverly made her way to the injured Elizabeth while this and while Jack was trying extremely hard to get out the hold of Jordan.  Finally he heard a loud noise and the grip around him loosened and completely disappeared.  Jack turned around and found Gwyneth with a gold bar in her hand.  She smiled and he smiled back, and then dashed off to contain Beverly.  

        She was violently trying to hurt Elizabeth more.  Gibbs had gotten a hold of her, but with two men holding her, she was worn out from struggling in a minute of seconds.  

        Will had helped Elizabeth up and looked at her wound.  "Jack, we need to get Elizabeth to the ship."

        "Ana too!" Gwyneth called from where Ana still lay.  While Elizabeth's wound wasn't in her leg, it was in her arm.  She and Ana would be spending large amounts of the voyage home in their cabins resting and trying to dull the pain.

        Jack looked around, "Fine.  Gwyneth you help Ana to the ship and take Brenda with you.  Will- once you get Elizabeth down to Roberts, tell the crew to get down here and take a gander at this gold.  I'm sure they'll be more than obliged to…borrow some."

        "Jack Sparrow, don't you dare leave me out of this share!" Ana said, as Gwyneth helped her walk towards the opening of the cave.  

Jack smiled.  Even while wounded Ana still had the heart of a treasure thirsty pirate.  "I wouldn't think of doing such a thing."

        Before Will completely disappeared he turned and asked, "What about the short guy and the large guy?"

        Jack looked at both of them, "Well yer wife did a good job with the midget, and the beast over here?  He'll lay quiet.  We'll just leave them here.  Tie them up, but leave them here."

        "And what about me?  What will my sentence be oh mighty judge." Beverly said looking at him with pure hate in her eyes.

        "Why luv, yer coming with us!  Going to Port Royal you are."  Her eyes bulged and Jack smiled, "You didn't think I'd leave you here where you can come after me again do you?"

        "Port Royal?  You've almost been hung there before- I know how they treat pirates."

        "I'm not going to tell no one yer a pirate.  I'm going to hand you over to the Commodore though.  Tell him that yer with child but should be doin' time.  Knowing Norrington, he'll let you live.  There's a human believe it or not under that red coat."

        Two hours later the _Black Pearl put the town of Point Fortin, Trinidad to its rudder and was determined never to return.  The crew had made short work of all the treasure in the cave, and now it was all stored in trunks under deck.  The first stop after Port Royal was of course, Tortuga.  _

        Elizabeth and Ana Maria had their wounds bandaged up and they were both instructed to drink lots of water.  And if possible rum, for the pain, but Elizabeth declined.  

        Jack had come up from the brig to find Gwyneth sitting towards the bow of the ship, looking quite content and comfortable.  She was looking out into the ocean.  The sun was setting and the whole thing looked beautiful.

        Jack took a deep breath and walked to her.  She turned and smiled.  "Take a seat Captain."  He did, leaning against the side of the ship.  They sat their in silence for a minute before Jack said, "My back is probably more comfortable than nothing, Gwen."

        She turned her head and looked at him, first a little strangely and then Jack saw the light go on in her head.  She slowly moved herself to his back, in between his legs.  She seemed warily about it at first, and then tense.  But as the minutes passed he felt her muscles un-tense and finally her head rested right underneath his chin.

        "Where's Will?"

        "Oh, he's caring to Elizabeth right now.  She seemed pretty shaken up.  If she hadn't had moved then she could've died."

        Jack sighed.  He tried not to imagine what it would've been like if she had died.  He imagined Will crying, and being broken.  He knew how much Will loved her, and if that would've happened, Jack would feel somewhat responsible.  And not to mention that he himself had grown to care for and appreciate Elizabeth.  _Not only as Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner's bonny lass, but as Elizabeth Turner, the woman I have known for two years, the woman who I have learned to appreciate and the woman who is one of the few, true friends in my life.  I would definitely regret losing her._

        "And what about Ana?  Did she kick you out of the cabin?"

        "No, I made my bed again and then got her into bed after Roberts had fixed her up.  I put a canteen of water and rum next to her bed and then I left.  Figuring that she would sleep better without someone in the cabin with her."

        Jack nodded, "True.  She will need her rest."

        "Can I ask you something?" Gwyneth said after a few more minutes of silence.

        "Of course luv, anything."

        "Why didn't you drink the water?"

        "How do you know I didn't?"

        "I don't.  I'm just assuming…"

        "Well there was dirt in it for one thing…"

        "Yes, but that could've easily been cleaned out.  But Beverly didn't really have the time to do such a thing, not to mention the patience."

        "Well then the main reason would be because, that's such a…unworthy way to die!  Because you can never die.  What would be the point of living forever?  The greatest adventure is the unlived life.  But if you live forever, then how do you get that?"

        Gwyneth thought about that for a minute before saying, "I guess you're right.  But I would think pirates would want to live forever.  You seem to live such a carefree life, that I would think you would want to keep that."

        "Well piracy is great, but it's not all it's cracked up to be…and part of the fun of bein' a pirate is livin' on the edge…never knowing when yer last day is gunna be."

        "What do you mean it's not all it's cracked up to be?  Pirates get the best of both worlds!  You get to do whatever you want and if you're good- then you get into the history books!"

        Jack smirked, "And if yer not careful, ye get a ticket to the gallows.  You have to watch yer back in this business…and there's other down sides…"

        "Like what?"

        "Well take me for example, I never learned how to read or write.  Now, that does come at a great disadvantage when you want to write ransom letters or if you want to read a warnin' on a map.  Or anywhere else for that matter."

        "Okay…"

        "And then there's other pirates who do their best not to plunge a sword into anyone, and do succeed, but still end up bein' hung anyhow.  And then there's the uncertainty of the crew- you could be left on an island while yer first mate sails off with yer ship without you."

        "Oh, is that for other pirates?"  She asked, a grin on her face.  Jack rolled his eyes.

        "And who in their right mind would take a pirate seriously other than other pirates?  Noblemen and rich men and people of high class look at a pirate and see nothing more than a pirate.  They don't see his heart or his brain.  Some pirates have the kindest heart or the smartest brain, but people over look that simply because they're pirates."

        "Yes, but they think if the pirates were bright, then why are they in piracy when they could be doing so many other things?  I mean, you make it sound like piracy is just as bad as it is good!"

        "Not really luv.  The Good outweighs the bad…that's why people are in piracy.  But there's only a couple of good things…the main one, the one that tips the scale- is Freedom."

        "There's freedom in-"

        "No, no there isn't…not like this kind of freedom.  The freedom to do whatever, whenever, whyever.  A ship gives you complete freedom.  Sure, the kings navy has ships, but they also have a schedule.  We don't."

        Gwyneth paused before saying, "And then there's the perks like loose women and treasure, right?"

        Jack nodded, "Correct…unless yer foolish enough to go after the women who aren't so loose."

        "Pirates can' get any woman from…" Gwyneth paused, that didn't sound rude in her head, but now it did.

        "I know what you mean, Gwen.  But its dangerous fallin' for a woman of upper-class…you get yer heart broken."

        Gwyneth turned and faced him, "That sounded too sincere…what's wrong?"

        Before he could answer, Brenda came up and stood in front of them, "What are we doing?"

        Jack kept his eyes locked in contact with Gwyneth.  Her green eyes seemed to be trying to search the depths of his soul.  But she wasn't going to get far.  He had trained his soul to keep far away from a woman's caring eyes. 

        "We're talking…" Gwyneth gave up and turned back around, "Come sit on my lap darling."  Brenda gladly obeyed and cuddled up with Gwyneth.  She put her arms around the small girl and sighed.  Jack drew in a deep breath and then let it out before wrapping his arms around both the girls.  

Gwyneth, feeling the warmth that suddenly came from Jack's arms closed her eyes and imagined herself at home, sitting in front of the fire and having these same arms around her.  Somehow this felt right.

The three spent the rest of the evening there until Brenda had fallen completely asleep.  For all three had had a most tiring, exhausting day.  It felt good just to lean against someone and close their eyes and rest.

**Author Thanks:**

**          Dawnie-7: Brenda is cute isn't she?   A lot of my reviewers do like her…and what's not to love?  Um…big battle scene?  I'm not sure- tell me what you think.**

**          PED-Sarah: I did love chatting with you btw- and ummm Brenda is adorable.  But yea, ****Beverly**** DID want Jack to be there- so she could kill him.  She doesn't like him much since she had it in her head he killed her husband…which he did…so yea.**

**          Vickie0: Sorry I took so long to write this!  And I did mean to leave people hangin' there- mean aren't I?**

**          ThePinkPanther: I'm glad you like my story!  And as to 'intense'…sure!  Why not? *smile***

**          Dragonflygirl804: Um…thanks!  I'm glad you think I have a talent.  **


	21. Gwen and Bev

**Author's Note: YAY!  Chapter twenty one!  I actually had a good day today- it's my sister's birthday, yes, she's twenty on December 20!  It was her goal to watch POTC twenty times today…well only four because she's already seen it 16…so see it the 20th time on her 20th birthday…so we woke up at seven thirty in the morning to watch it.  I almost died- but my daddy made waffles so it's all good.  I gave her a pirate hat.  *smile***

**          OH! OH! OH!  My church bought goats to send to starving kids in a poor country so they can have goat milk and ….goat cheese…but anyways- I NAMED ONE!  Just guess what I named it.  No, not Johnny.  Not Johnny Depp either.  I named it Jack.  YAY!  *scream wildly*   So yea.  That's it.  Now read this chapter!**

**________________________________**

The warmth of the sun shone through the porthole in Jack's cabin early the next morning.  Somehow he had gotten himself, Brenda and Gwyneth to bed.  But of course to Gwyneth in her cabin and him in his.  He sighed and opened his eyes.  _Another day…_ he thought to himself.  He rolled over and saw Brenda sleeping peacefully.  He looked at her more carefully and brushed some hair out of her face.  Sooner of later she would need to get some beads or a scarf around her forehead to keep the hairs out of her face.  

        _Just like her father… he thought proudly.  He had never thought that having a daughter would be this wonderful.  Brenda was the most the most important thing to him and that's the only way he would have it.  He loved Brenda, and although he wouldn't admit it to practically anyone, it was true.  His ship was important and so was his crew, but nothing could compare to her._

        He sighed and thought about when she had been taken.  It felt like his insides had been ripped out.  He was scared to death that he would never see her again.  But as he saw her in the cave his hope grew and fell.  Grew because he knew she was alive and well, but it fell because there was a danger that she wouldn't live through it.  

        He sighed again and rolled on to his back.  _How many lives were at stake last night? He thought to himself.  __There was of course Will.  And then Elizabeth who did get wounded and Commodore will have me head…well never mind-he already wants my head.  Then there was Gwyneth…who shouldn't have even come aboard my ship in the first place.  She would've been so much safer if I just said no._

        **_But you didn't know…it's not you're fault.  Except for the stabbing thing- she's fine._**

****_The stabbing thing?__  That's a rather large thing.  And she's still sore from it…_

**          _Yes, but at least she's not dead._**

****_Well no ones dead.  People could've died in there, but they didn't.  That doesn't make it okay!  Ana and Gibbs know what their getting into.  But Will, Lizzie and Gwen?  They're defenseless.  They shouldn't have been here._

_        **Well what are you going to do about it?**_

****_Never let them on my ship again.  I can't be goin' around pickin' up civilians and takin' them sailing with me like the Pearl__ is a vacation spot!  Will and Liz never need to experience what it's like to be on here again.  _

_        **And Gwen?******_

****_Gwen…Gwen never needs to experience…what it's like to be with Captain Jack Sparrow.****_

Gwyneth lay awake in her cot that morning.  Ana had gotten up sometime earlier and left.  Gwyneth figured it was probably to change her bandage or something of that sort.  But she hadn't come back, which gave Gwyneth some time to think out loud or in her head.  

        She heard some activity going on outside her cabin and thought it wise to stay in here anyway.  She didn't want to get in the way of anything and she wasn't really wanting to run into the Captain.  But in a way she was hoping she would run into him.  She wanted to talk to him about what he had said last night, which was the topic that was causing her so much distress.

        **It's**** dangerous fallin' for a woman of upper-class…you get yer heart broken**

        The words stung her heart like lemon juice on a paper cut.  Every possible reason of why he had said that had entered her head that morning.  _That's insane! She kept telling herself.  _Pirates don't fall for anything but loose women and they don't get their hearts broken!  Pirates are Pirates!__

        _But what if they do? She broke down.  The sensitive side always tried to fight against the logical side.  __What if Jack **did?  I'm going to **__Port Royal__…I'm going home.  And I'm going to be there by the end of tomorrow. _

**_Oh, face the facts Gwyneth.  You're not going to see Jack Sparrow again.  He's going to be a wrinkle in your history.  _Her conscious argued with her.**

_        A wrinkle?  That doesn't sound very…_

_        **That's what pirates are in people's lives…wrinkles.  Something they wish they could remove.**_

_        I don't want to loose Jack!_

_        **You sure?******_

****_Jack is not going to be wrinkle in my past.  He's going to be like the rest of my life.  Pirate or not, I'm am not going to deny my knowledge of Jack in my life. _

_        **Do what you wish…it's your life.  **_

Gwyneth sighed.  _Too bad._  I wish I had a different life.  A life of a pirate…__

Will and Elizabeth lay awake in their little one person bed.  The night had been full of calm emotions for Elizabeth.  She had stayed awake all night and listened to the heart that was pressed against her ear.  Will had just woken up only twenty minutes or so ago and now they both lay in bed thinking.

        Will wanted to leave.  He had a feeling about Jack.  For some odd reason he wanted to leave the arms of his wife and talk to Jack.  But he didn't move.  He wasn't sure how Elizabeth would react, and since she was silent and not moving, he figured here was the better place to stay.

        Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to leave.  She wanted to talk to Jack.  But didn't move because she thought Jack would blow up again.  She wanted to talk about Gwyneth.  For some reason that was all that was in her head.  _How is Jack going to act when Gwyneth leaves again- for the last time?_  Elizabeth didn't want to get hurt but she felt so weird about thinking that.  _Pirates can take care of themselves. She had thought to herself over and over.  But the first thought kept coming to her.  _

        She also wanted to talk to Will about it but no words came.  If she couldn't talk to her own husband about this, then how could she possibly talk to Jack?

        "Are you feeling alright?" Will asked finally.

        Elizabeth sighed, "Yes.  You?"

        "I'm fine…do you need to change you're bandage?"

        She shook her head, "I don't really want to get up…"

        "You're not squeezed in?"

        "I like it this way…"

        Will sighed.  "Elizabeth, I want to talk to Jack about Gwyneth…"

        She looked up at him, "So do I."

        Will paused, "Why do you want to?"

        "Because I want to know how he's feeling about this…again."

        "You think he'll tell you?"

        Elizabeth suddenly became offended, that question rubbed her the wrong way, "Well of course he will!"

        "Well then let's get you to him!"  Will said getting out of bed to help her out.

        "Huh?"

        "Well if you can get it then you can tell me."

        She smiled, "Will Turner you're…"

        "Yes, but you love me for it." He pulled her up slowly and she nodded, and kissed him before walking out the door.

        Elizabeth timidly knocked on Jack's door and waited patiently until he came to the door.  He looked tired, he was barefoot, his shirt un-tucked and his hair looking messier than usual.  "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

        "Can we talk?"

        He looked her up and down and then looked in his room and then nodded.  He opened the door wider and she stepped in.  He sat on his bed, where the still sleeping Brenda lay and Elizabeth took the desk chair.  

        "So Port Royal is coming up…"

        "Not 'til tomorrow evenin'.  What's on yer mind?"

        "Well I just thought that it might be hard for you to drop us off there again…"

        Jack finally caught what she was talking about.  Gwyneth.  He sighed.  "It's going to be hard luv, but I'm gunna do it."

        "Why?"

        "Why what?  I can't do what yer implying."

        "But Jack she's-"

        He shook his head, "Liz, I know you like to see happy endings but pirates…"

        "Get a quick drop and a sudden stop."

        He smirked, "Something along those lines."

        "But don't you…care for her?"

        "Yes Liz, I do, and that's exactly why I'm leaving her."

        She dropped her head, "I know you can't take her along with you but I wish you could, I really do."

        He sighed, "So do I lass, so do I."

        Gwyneth stepped outside her cabin for the first time that day and as the sun hit her eyes, she paused to adjust them.  When they were adjusted, she looked around, the deck was pretty calm.  There were four men cleaning the deck, two messing with the sails, one in the crow's nest, and Ana Maria was steering.

        She sighed and went down below to the galley.  Her stomach had started growling earlier but now it was a full grown roar.  She needed something to eat and fast.  But as she walked down the steps she heard a lot of voices, all talking at once, but not loud.  They were laughing, joking, grunting and growling at each other.  Jut hearing it brought a smile to her face. Finally she saw everyone and sighed.  Somehow this felt just as familiar as walking into her home.  This somehow felt right.  

        "Gweny!" she heard over all the deep voices.  She turned her head and saw Jack and Brenda sitting in the back table.  She waved at the little girl and went to get some soup from Roberts.  He gladly handed it to her and she headed over to the table Jack was sitting at.  She sat down and Brenda said, "I haven't seen you all day!  Where've you been?"

        She looked at Jack who seemed unemotional and then looked at Brenda, "I was in my cabin…thinking about some things."

        "What some things?"

        "Hmm…Home mostly."  She looked at Jack again and he still had the same look on his face.  

        "Where do you live?"

        "Brenda, where are we going right now?" Jack intervened.  

        "Uhm…Port something."

        "Remember, with the Evil…"

        "Norrington!"

        "Right.  Now where are we going?"

        "Port Norrington!"

        Jack rolled his eyes and Gwyneth tried to stifle a laugh.  "Try again luv."

        Brenda looked at Gwyneth for some help.  "It's where I went last time."

        "Oh!  Uhm…I don't know."

        Gwyneth smiled, "Port Royal."

        "That's where Aunt Liz and Uncle Will live!"

        She nodded, "You're right."

        They stayed quiet for a few minutes and then Gwyneth asked Jack, "How's our prisnoner?"

        He picked up the mug in front of him and grunted, "I haven't talked t'her," and then took a drink.

        "Well don't you think she'd want some company…It's lonely down there…"

        Jack stared at her, not quite believing his ears, _She's_ got a big heart, that's for sure._  "Gwen, don't go down there."_

        "I wasn't thinking of doing such a thing, Captain."

        "Well then what were you thinkin' of?"

        "Well the captain usually-"

        He grinned but wasn't amused, "You don't know anything about what a Captain does luv."

        She seemed offended at first but then put her head down and took some bites of her soup.  "I'm just saying that pregnant women are usually overly emotional and like to be with people."

        "All the more reason why I and my crew should stay away from her."

        Gwyneth's eyes met Jack's, "Jack…"  She didn't need to say the please, it was written all over her face.  He sighed.  How did he become so susceptible to her looks?  He sighed and got up.  

        "Brenda stay with Gwen."

        "Yes daddy."

        Jack got up from the table and refused to look Gwyneth in the eyes as he did.  He didn't want to do this.  He was already pushing himself anyways.  And to get one more look from Gwen as he exited to make him feel worse?  No thanks.

        Before he left to told Roberts to give him a bowl of soup, a piece of bread and a cup of water instead of the usual bread and water.  Roberts did, without asking any questions of why.  Jack lifted the tray that he had set them on and carefully carried them up the stairs.  He walked across deck and ignored the looks from his crew.

        "Dobson!  Get over her and open this hatch." He yelled to a crewmember close by.  He obeyed and Jack thanked him and carefully carried the tray down into the dark brig.  He waited while his eyes adjusted and told Dobson to leave the hatch open to let some light in the brig.  He walked forward and stopped in front of the cell that Beverly was laying in.  She looked asleep but Jack knew better.  She flopped down on that bed as soon as she heard the hatch open.  He smiled at the thought of him doing the same thing in Port Royal two years ago.

        "Get up Beverly."

        She opened her eyes, "I hope you have food.  My stomach has been growling forever."

        He nodded and started handing her the things through the metal bars and then finally sliding the thin tray under the cell door.  "Thanks." She mumbled while eating the food.

        "Don't thank me."

        She looked up.  "I figured that woman sent you down here.  It's been Roberts the past couple of times.  Yer gettin' weak if she can make you come down here…"

        "I'm not weak.  She just has a big heart.  She would've come down here if I didn't.  And I certainly didn't want her comin' down here."

        Beverly narrowed her eyes, "Don't trust me?"

        "You wanted to kill me!" He said in a 'obvious' tone.

        She shrugged, "You killed my husband.  A person does what's right for them.  Can't expect more than that."

        Jack narrowed his eyes.  He remembered saying something like that about his crew.  This whole thing was too strange.  Beverly seemed to had picked up traits about him that she couldn't have known about.  Maybe they were more alike than he thought.

        "Well he put a knife in Gwyneth."

        "Only because she tricked him,"

        "I would've done the same thing and you would've too if you were in the same spot."

        Beverly looked up from her food and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

        "For what?  Trying to kill me?"

        "No, that you've fallen in love with the girl."

        "I haven't fallen in love with her."

        Beverly stared at him for a minute and then nodded, and went back to eating.

        "Don't believe me?"

        "Why would you tell me the truth?  I know that you do.  I can see it in your eyes."

        "How do you know what it looks like?"

        She looked up again with a softer face and said, "Because I saw the same thing whenever you looked at me."

        He paused, not sure what to say.  _She knew I loved her yet still left?  That hurts.  "Then why'd you leave?"_

        "We didn't want the same things Jack.  Once I had Brenda I realized that.  I wanted to raise a child on land.  Not on the sea.  And I also saw that you loved the ocean more than me."

        "That's where yer wrong Bev, the only thing I have ever loved was the sea, until you came along."

        She looked down, blushing.  "I couldn't stay Jack…I just couldn't."

        He nodded.  "Well I'm sure you'll find a mate in Port Royal who will love you and won't belong to a band of soul-less pirates."

        "Not likely with the reputation you're going to give me."

        "Excuse me?"

        She started eating again, refusing to answer.

        "Bev, I'm going to tell the Commodore that yer husband was killed by a band of pirates.  Which isn't a lie.  He'll take care of you I'm sure.  Keep a close eye on you.  He'll pity you."

        She sighed.

        "And I know how much you loved to be pitied." He said sarcastically.

        "Jack, Port Royal is no place for me.  It'd be like you living there for the rest of your life.  For god's sake, I've never even worn a corset in my life!  Women are pretty much _required _to wear them!"

        "Are you tryin' to persuade me to change the location?"

        "Take me home."

        "I can't do that."

        "Why not?  You've already taken my husband!"

        "You know- this is exactly why I didn't want to come down and talk to you!  You twist things around in your favor!"

        "You do the same thing!"

        "Yer goin' to Port Royal and yer goin' to stay there under the Commodore's protective eyes."

        "What makes you so sure he'll even agree to such a thing?  Coming from you after all."

        "Because one, I'm not gunna be tellin' him and two, Elizabeth will be.  He and Elizabeth have known each other longer than she and Will have.  They have a special friendship."

        "In other words he'll do whatever she wants?"

        "Yea, pretty much."

        "This is great."

        "It's yer fault.  If you had just left us alone, you'd still be at home."

        She stood up and Jack saw how pregnant she actually was, "I couldn't just leave you alone.  I had to do _something."_

        "Well you did, and now I have to.  You'll live.  You'll probably have a better life there than on Trinidad anyways."

        "It'll be like putting a tiger in a cage.  I'll never adapt and you know that."

        "Yer wrong, you will adapt and that's why I'm taking you."

        She sat down on her bed, a little mad that she was losing this argument.  "Are you actually telling me that you _care about what happens to me?"_

        Jack leaned against the bars of the cell across from hers, "I don't particularly like killin' people Bev.  You know that."

        "Stop calling me Bev, would you?" She asked, a bit impatiently.

        Jack was stunned, he didn't even realize he was doing it.  He paused before saying coolly, "Old habits die hard lass."

        "So you're really going to leave me on Port Royal?"

        "You should be thankin' me that I'm not tellin' the Commodore yer a pirate.  Then you'd loose another child.  Let alone yer life."

        Beverly looked away, she obviously didn't like to be reminded about Brenda just as Jack didn't when she was younger.  He thought about how far he had come.  He had loved her, but he never really _liked her.  But now there was no doubt that if Brenda did die or something did happen to her, he'd be lost._

        And as for Beverly, he hoped that this child could find her love.  He had failed to do so and so had Brenda.  That made him a little depressed, thinking about someone not loving Brenda as much as he did.  But he figured by the time this babe was born Beverly will have accepted that she'll be living the rest of her life on Port Royal.  He knew she'd accept it, and he knew that she'd even like it.  He did want the best for Beverly.  He though she had stolen his heart and then shot it, he did still care about her.  And although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he would show it in little ways like this.  

        He sighed and watched her in her cell.  She had a tear or two coming down her cheeks.  He walked away silently, trying to think about something suitable to say, but nothing came to mind.  What could he say?  'Have a nice life'?  There seemed to be nothing.  But as he walked up the stairs to the deck he felt good about his decision.  Maybe Gwen making him go down there wasn't such a bad idea after all.

__________________________

**Author's Note II: I actually like this chapter a lot.  Two reasons- One, it's long and two because it has a neat perspective on the whole Jack/Beverly thing.  That was it.  I just wanted to put my input in.  OH!  And THIS ISN'T MY LAST CHAPTER!  Just wanted to make that clear.  I maybe have one or two left.  Prolly Two.  So yea.  **

**Author Thanks:**

**          Bitty-Buffy:  Um, you're cool because you're a new reviewer!  Have you been reading it the whole time?**

**          ThePinkPanther: Glad you liked it, and again I agree- Brenda is sweet.**

**          Vicki: Thanks so much! Do keep reading.**

**          Dawnie-7: I have a feeling you don't like this chapter because of the whole Jack/Gwen thing and maybe possible not getting together- BUT REMEMBER!  There are loop holes.  Always.  There are loop holes.  Thanks for the review.**

**          PED-Sarah: Um, I loved that chat they had at the end too, in the last chapter.  I guess I like putting chats at the end….lol, but yea, um Beverly is human- does she not seem like it?  Tell me because I'll try to make it seem like she is.  I love getting tips.  **

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!  **

**AND IF I DON'T GET A CHAPTER OUT BY OR BEFORE CHRISTMAS: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!**


	22. The Best Thing

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:  Well chaps, this is it…The ending isn't much of one because it is the end!  I have an epilogue to write…so all of you review everything so I can get out one last 'Thanks' and that'll be it.  I'm a little sad.  I think this is my favorite story.  But never fear!  I am thinking up a storm for my next story!  YAY!  It'll be a POTC story of course so be watching!  Some time after winter break.  I'm trying to think up a plot- unless you think it should be a fluff story!  TELL ME!  Plot or No Plot.  REVIEW!  So yea, please be watching, if that means checking my profile everyday or putting me as an author on alert- PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**          Alright- Now, read the second to last entry to this story…**

----------------------------

Meeting Gwen's eyes coming down the steps to the galley was difficult for Jack.  He didn't want to admit she was right and he didn't want to talk about what had happened.  But when he looked finally Gwen was no longer sitting next to his daughter.  Her soft, little form had been replaced by a tall, strong figure.  Will.

        "Will m'boy, what's wrong?"

        "Nothing.  Elizabeth wanted to talk to Gwyneth so I thought I'd baby-sit the little one."  Jack looked at his daughter.  Happily eating.  He shook his head.  He was surprised that she wasn't twenty pounds over weight.  Sooner or later she'd have to stop eating so much because her metabolism would catch up with her.

        "Thank ye lad," Jack said sitting down.  Most of the crew had cleared out, they were all on deck setting the course for Port Royal.

        "Where were you?" Will said, looking at the patterns on the wood table.  Jack smiled and leaned back.  _He knows exactly where I was._

"Where do you _think I was?"_

        Will looked up, his face expression was one of someone who had been caught.  "Nice talk?"

        Jack shrugged, "Somewhat.  She's still not happy about being left in Port Royal…"

        "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

        "No.  No.  But Will, the Commodore…"

        "You don't think he'll keep a _close_ eye on her." Will stated.

        Jack leaned forward and looked at him.  

        Will sighed, "Well, if Elizabeth and I press the matter…she won't get away or be harmed.  Someone will take care of her, even if it has to be us."

        Jack smiled, "Thanks Will."

        "Daddy?" Brenda spoke up.

        "Yes?"

        "Are we gunna to visit Uncle Will and Auntie Liz?"

        Jack looked at Will and then back at his daughter, "Brenda honey, go give your bowl to Roberts and go to our cabin.  I have some coal and paper in there for you…go draw something for Will, Lizzie and Gwen, would you luv?"

        She nodded and hopped down.  Jack watched her leave and then looked at Will.  "The answer is no, isn't it?" Will asked him.  

        Jack sighed, "Will you understand don't you?  I can't risk getting' you two into trouble and then havin' you come aboard again.  Elizabeth's social status hasn't really gone through the roof since marryin' you…no offense.  And then gettin' herself kidnapped and then WILLINGLY comin' on board the _Pearl?  Will…it's not supposed to be like this…"_

        "Jack, Elizabeth could really care less about her social status.  Sure, she has her friends who she would hate to loose, but you're one of her friends too.  And mine…" 

        "Will, I already made up my mind.  The Commodore has given me more than enough chances…I don't want to push my luck."

        Will looked down at his hands.  "Elizabeth is going to throw a fit."

        "I know."

        "And our kids will never have the pleasure of meeting you…"

        "It's for the best Will, it really is."

        He looked up, "I suppose you're right.  But we're really going to miss you coming through our window in the middle of the night…"

        Jack smiled at the memory and said, "Well look at this way, if you lock it, you won't have to replace it."

        Will smirked. "It's been great Jack…"

        "It has, Will."

*****

        "You weren't going to go down there, were you?"  Elizabeth asked.  The two were in her cabin and Gwyneth had just told Elizabeth everything that had happened in the galley.

        "Of course not.  But I knew that would get Jack to go down there.  That would get you or Will to go down there!"

        "Well maybe not me, but you're right.  Someone would go down for you.  Good strategy."

        Gwyneth smiled, "Thank you.  So I'm assuming everything went alright since he didn't yell and scream and come hunting for me."

        "It must've been hard, you have to admit, going to talk to his ex…and the person who wanted to kill…whoever."

        Gwyneth shrugged, "It'll toughen him up.  Toughen his soul, mind and spirit.  If I didn't think that it would benefit him then I wouldn't have pushed him to go down there."

        Elizabeth eyed her friend, "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

        Gwyneth looked at the floor, she bit the inside of her lip.  Why must she ask that?  Wasn't it bad enough that Port Royal is coming up?

        "Gwyneth, talk to me, please."

        "There's nothing to talk about…"

        "We're leaving tomorrow and you say that there's nothing to talk about?!"

        "Yes!"

        Elizabeth looked at Gwyneth and Gwyneth met her gaze.  That was a mistake.  _Blasted eyes… she thought to herself.  "Elizabeth, Jack is a very…he's the kind of…" She sighed, this wasn't working.  "Jack is very easy to like…"_

        Elizabeth smiled, "That he is."

        "And it would be understandable if a woman would get…attached.  Correct?"

        Elizabeth nodded, still smiling, "Then am I to assume that you have gotten yourself attached?"

        Gwyneth pulled her face away from her friend and thought about the day she got here.  Ana had given her some advice, **_don't fall in love with 'im_**.  And she now thought back to her reaction, **_Jack isn't really the type of person that I would be attracted to_****_..._ And now here she was, some odd weeks later, getting asked if she felt something for him. "Aye, that I have."**

        The smile went off her face, she was happy that Gwyneth didn't see it too.  She suspected.  And from the kiss that Gwyneth gave him last time…she thought back to when the pirates were uncursed and most dead, she and Jack were talking on the _Dauntless_.  

**_You're a smart man Jack, but I don't entirely trust you._**

**_          Peas in a pod darling._**

****"Do you trust him?"

        "Excuse me?" Gwyneth was a bit caught off guard by such question.

        "Do you trust Jack?"

        "Elizabeth…I have no need to trust Jack anymore…I'm leaving and probably never going to see him again.  The big issue isn't trust here."

        "But did you?"

        Gwyneth sighed, "Of course I did.  From the minute I met him I trusted him, which mind you- isn't the smartest thing.  But I did.  I had to."

        Elizabeth nodded, she was somewhat right.  But didn't trust grow?  _You just don't meet a pirate and entirely trust him…do don't do that with anyone.  She looked at Gwyneth, _but I guess that's one of her charms.  She lets people into her heart.  They don't even have to knock.  She has tea and a bed waiting for them…__

        "I realize that it's going to be hard…and I'll do whatever I can to help you."  Gwyneth looked at Elizabeth and smiled.  Elizabeth smiled back, _that must've meant a lot to her…_

        That night Gwyneth couldn't sleep.  She had dreams of Jack in her head and a crazy Antonio.  She kept thinking about leaving the next day and couldn't help but get emotional.  **_Get a grip on yourself!_ Her inner voice told her over and over.  She couldn't do it though.  No matter how much she tried, she couldn't.  **

        She remembered feeling this way that night after Nathan had been murdered.  She cried herself to sleep on Nathan's ship.  That had been the most tears she had ever shed.  And although she was not crying, she was darn close to.  She sighed.  It was going to be a long night.

        Jack woke up well into the early morning and told the man on deck to sleep.  Jack wanted to steer.  They hadn't let down the anchor for the night because Jack wanted to get to Port Royal as soon as possible.  He took the wheel and immediately felt calmer.  The night had been restless.  Good thing Brenda was a heavy sleeper, but just wanting to make sure, Jack left the cabin.

        And he needed to calm himself, and this was the best thing.  He hadn't realized it would be this hard to let go.  Why hadn't it been this much trouble when Gwen left the first time?  _Maybe because I'm banning myself __Port Royal__.__  Not only am I saying goodbye to Gwen forever…but also to Will and Liz.  This is going to be a bit more difficult._

_        **But like you said, it's for the best.**_

_        Sure, now you agree with me…_

Jack sighed.  Sure, he was upset, but deep down, he _did_ know it was for the best.  Port Royal had been a threat ever since he was there two years ago.  The commodore had a mind to go after pirates, and he was one.  What sense would it make to keep going there only to get himself an appointment with the gallows that would never happen?  Sure, he liked playing games with Norrington, but it had to stop.  He figured this was the best time.

        _Boy, am I going to miss it though._

        Jack heard a door open quietly and looked out into the ocean.  The sun was just coming up.  _Someone's up early.  He looked and saw Gwen.  She smiled meekly and walked over to him.  "Late Night?" she asked._

        He kept his eyes on the ocean, "Yea…"

        "Port Royal on the horizon?"

        "Barely." She looked out to where he was, and sure enough there was a little speck or land.      

"The _Pearl really is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."_

        Jack smiled, "Why of course.  Nigh uncatchable."

        "Just like _El Maldición."_

        Jack gave her a look, but she ignored it.  _There's home. Gwyneth thought to herself.  _

        "Well I'm sure yer anxious to get home…" Jack said focusing his attention back on the ocean.

        "How was the talk with Beverly…is everything going according to plan?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  Jack eyed her as she turned her back to him.  He knew what she was doing, but he didn't say anything.

        "Beverly's fine…fine…glad to be going to Port Royal."

        Gwyneth smiled, "I'm sure she is…it really is the best thing for her."

        "Yea, best thing."  _There seems to be a lot of 'best things' running around lately…Jack thought to himself._

        "Well I have no doubt that the Commodore will take care of her."

        Jack snorted, "Yes, I have no doubt either.  The Commodore is a very…uptight man…" 

        "Rules mean everything to him…" Gwyneth said.  Jack noticed that she had a melancholy tone to her voice.  He had recognized that in Elizabeth when they were headed to Port Royal some two years ago.  _If __Port Royal__ is really that bad then why don't they move? He thought, somewhat humorously.  _

        "Yes, well he keeps Port Royal is perfect order, doesn't he?" 

        Gwyneth faced Jack, "I don't want to leave…"

        He looked down, he thought it might come to this.  "I don't want you to leave either…"

        There was a long pause and then she finally said, "But we both know-"

        "Don't luv, if we both know then that's fine, but we don't have to repeat it."

        "You don't want to talk about it either?"

        "Who would?"

        She nodded.  This was getting to sticky for her to be here.  Why couldn't they just skip all this and go to the island?  Get it over and done with?  She wasn't sure but she knew a way how it could be skipped.

        "If you excuse me Captain, I'm still a bit tired, and me being a person who doesn't sleep well on ships…I think I should get as much rest as possible."

         He nodded and she left.  _Captain?_  Captain? Since when did she call me Captain?  I think this was the first time I didn't want someone to address me so formerly.__

        Around lunch time, Ana Maria came into the galley where Jack and Brenda where eating.  Port Royal was coming up quicker and quicker and the ship was heading towards a cove not too far off from the town itself, to give the ship some protection against Norrington and his men.  Since their dinghy was gone, that was the best place.  But Jack kept the thought in the back of his head that Norrington would be watching and that when Elizabeth, Will, Gwyneth and Beverly were delivered, they would have company.

        "What say you?" Jack said to Ana after she had been standing in front of him for a few seconds.

        "Captain, Elizabeth and Gwyneth request two baths…"

        "That's not all Cap'an," Gibbs said, running down the stairs to him, "Elizabeth also requests that she and Gwyneth bathe…Beverly."

        "What!?" Jack roared.  Brenda started giggling.  Jack stood up immediately and marched up to the deck with his child and two crewmen hot on his tail.  Elizabeth and Gwyneth were standing outside, thinking that there might be a problem with their requests, they waited.

        "What the blast is in yer head?

        "Jack, now don't get mad-" Elizabeth started.

        "Don't get mad!?  Woman, I'm passed gettin' mad!"

        She flinched as she saw that he was right, "Just calm down and listen to us, would you?"  Will who wasn't far off, came closer to listen to the proposition.  "Gwyneth and I need to take a bath, you can understand that, but so does Beverly.  If Norrington is going to believe that she's from _good_ society, then she's going to need to _look_ the part.  Somehow we'll have to work with the clothes, but giving her a bath will help greatly."

        "What makes you think she'll _agree_ to such thing?"

        Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, every woman loves baths…trust me.  And she hasn't had one in days, she must be dying."

        "Well then what 'bout yer broken arm?!  Yer wounded!  You can't go around bathing someone who could cause you more damage!"

        "Well that's where I come in," Gwyneth said, "And Ana Maria, if she could stand being with us…"

        Jack turned his head to Ana and she shrugged.  He sighed.  If it were possible, he would go in there with Will, but he understood that Beverly would most likely want privacy…at least all the privacy she could get.

        "Daddy, can I get one too!?" Brenda asked, pulling on her father's pant leg, looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes.

        "One what?"

        "A bathe!"

        Jack smiled at the improper use of the word and nodded but looked at the two women before him.  "I can give her a bath…" Gwyneth volunteered.

        "Only if you say yes!" Elizabeth said pointing at him.  

        "Fine!" He yelled.  This was too complicated.  Even though what Liz said made sense, this still was turning out to be a little more difficult.  He turned and went back down to finish his lunch.  

        An hour later Jack was on deck steering the ship into the safety of the cove.  And as he figured, Norrington and about three redcoats were waiting for him.  _Blasted English, he thought to himself.  He sighed and heard a door open and heard the clatter of heels against wood.  "Cotton!" He yelled, "Man the ship."  Cotton came in a flash and Jack took a look at the four passengers before him.  Elizabeth and Gwyneth looked pretty much the same.  Both wearing elegant dresses, hair up and little curls coming loose from the tight bun on their head.  They both looked beautiful._

        Will looked the same and then Beverly, Beverly looked amazing.  Her hair was up in a bun with a curl hanging down onto her bare shoulders.  Somehow Gwen and Liz had fixed a dress that Elizabeth brought along and it fit Beverly perfectly.  Her round tummy was somewhat cute and looking at her made you believe that she was in high society.  

        Jack got his head out of the clouds and focused.  "Well Ladies, this is yer stop.  Have a wonderful time Beverly."

        She smirked.  Not seeming too impressed.  Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Take care Lizzie," She nodded and came up and kissed him on the cheek.  

        He looked at Will, "Keep on makin' swords m'boy, yer good at it…"  Jack hate good byes, he never knew what to say.  But this seemed a little more important since this was the last time he was going to see Will.  "And if you do get a son, read him some of my stories…"  Jack smiled.  Will nodded and said, "You're a good man Jack." And then put his arms around him for a hug.  Jack flinched at first and then lightened up.  He patted his friend on the back and they broke apart.  

        Next came Gwyneth.  "Good bye Gwen…" Jack bit his lip and walked to her and put his arms around her.  She tried to hold back the tears as she felt the ship come to a stop.  This was it.  _Wonderful…_She thought.  "I'll miss you Jack," she whispered in his ear.  

        "And I you, luv."

        They pulled apart and everyone sighed.  Jack watched as Norrington had gotten a boat to them and they all were lowered down into it.  Jack went to the side of the ship and yelled to Norrington, "Nice talkin' to you Commodore!"

        He seemed to grunt as each woman was seated.  "And the new lady- you'll get used to her!"  He smiled a toothy grin and tried to keep his eyes on him instead on the others in the boat.  He tipped his hat and said, "Until we meet again Commodore, which for you- won't be anytime soon!" and disappeared.  

        Jack walked to the helm and told Cotton to sail to Tortuga. And he nodded.  He stomped to his cabin but before he confined himself Ana Maria came up and said, "Captain, are you sure about this?"

        He turned and looked at her, usually she wasn't concerned in the matters of land lubbers, but she must've seen how the captain reacted to the leaving of his dearest friends and loved ones.  "Aye, I'm sure."  He nodded and then stepped into his cabin only to see Brenda sleeping soundly, with wet hair and beads and braids in her hair.  He walked closer and saw a note next to her, addressed to him.

        **Jack, **

**                   I do hope you get this soon after our departure.  I knew I wouldn't be able to say everything I would like to when we did finally leave, so here's a note.  Thank you for everything.  You helped me open up to people I thought I could never, you helped me get over Nathan and helped me realize that there's more to life than getting married and living for the rules.  **

**                   Brenda is a sweetie and she will be missed.  Elizabeth and I did do her hair…we had to.  It was in her face and horrible- so there you go.  Tell her that I miss her and that she was a perfect child and should keep on being perfect.**

**                   And Jack, I wanted to tell you that the best thing that I will always remember will be the night, you, I and Brenda sat up on the boat.  That was possibly the best thing that I've ever experienced, thank you.**

**                                                Truly, **

**                                                          Gwyneth Johnson**

        Jack sighed, "Goodbye Gwen…and thank you for giving my daughter something that will always remind me of you."

­­­­­­­­_____________________________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Emma436: Thanks for reading my last sequel- I thought it was bad, but I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Hopefully you're still reading this one…**

**          Sarah: YAY!  New reviewer!  I'm glad.  But yea, I guess Brenda is brave…I never thought of that.  Funny.  But yea, thanks for reviewing.**

**          ThePinkPanther: Well today is Christmas…but did you read it one Christmas?  Who knows.  Well yea, thanks for the review.**

**          Vicki Turner:  I liked that last chapter too.  Yes, Brenda does give some comical relief.  Well if you're going to be sad when it ends…then…I'm sorry?**

**          Bitty-Buffy**

**          Dawnie-7: Tell me what you think of this chapter…I'd like to hear your thoughts of the Jack/Gwen thing going on….**

**          PED-Sarah: I KNOW!  I totally loved that chapter too!!!  It was great!  And I'm glad you liked it too!**


	23. Epilogue

****Getting back on dry land was a bit difficult for Gwyneth.  She had to balance herself in a different way than she had been needing to do for the past couple of weeks.  The Commodore helped her from falling at once instance and she tried to keep from blushing.

        "Who may I presume is this?" The Commodore asked, looking at Beverly.

        "Commodore, this is Beverly-"

        "Jackson…" She said, filling in for Elizabeth.  

        Elizabeth smiled at Beverly and then looked back at Norrington, "And Beverly, this is our Commodore, James Norrington."

        He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly on the top, "Pleased to meet you ma'am."

        "James, Ms. Jackson is a widow- her husband was unfortunately killed by pirates…"

        "Jack Sparrow?" He questioned right away.

        The four looked at each other, and then Beverly said, "No Commodore, just pirates."

        Gwyneth looked at her, _Why__ would she cover up for him?  Strange.  "Very well." Norrington answered._

        "Well James, we were hoping, Will and I, that you could find a suitable home for her?"

        "Where did you live before?"

        "My house was destroyed, Commodore, I have no where else to go…"

        He nodded.  "I will try my best Elizabeth.  Now, I have a carriage waiting for all of you.  For the time being, can I assume that Ms. Jackson will be staying with you?" He asked, addressing the Turners.

        Will nodded, "Yes, she will."

        "Very good.  Good Day, Will, Elizabeth, Ms. Jackson…Ms. Johnson."

        In the carriage, Gwyneth tried to ignore that Norrington gave her when he addressed her, but it kept coming up.  _Get your mind on someone else.  "Will, what did Jack mean when he said to tell you child his stories?"_

        "Yes, and when he said that the Commodore wouldn't run into him for a long time." Elizabeth jumped in.  Both women obviously anxious to talk about Jack.

        Will sighed, "Elizabeth…Gwyneth….Jack has made a firm decision not to come to Port Royal…"

        "As is in…" Gwyneth asked, thinking the worst.

        "As in, when he came to warn me about the pirates- that was the last time he was going to set a foot on Port Royal."

        The carriage was quiet.  Gwyneth didn't want to unleash her emotions in front of Beverly and she had a feeling neither did Elizabeth.  _Well I'm glad I wrote him that letter…I hope he could read all of it._  Gwyneth sighed.  _He could read all of it…Well at least he has basic reading skills.  From there, he'll just have to guess._  Her heart broke to think about Jack being in such a position.  

        She was finally dropped off at her house and she told Elizabeth that she would drop by tomorrow to give her back her dress.  Once inside, she was bombarded with questions, kisses and hugs from her family.  Little Trevor had latched himself to her leg and her parents were checking her all over to look for any more injuries.  "Family!  If I may suggest something?" Faith spoke up, "To let dear Gwen here, get some rest?"

        They all agreed and while Edward took Trevor, Faith took her sister-in-law up to her room.  "Are you really okay?"

        "Yes Faith, thank you."

        She nodded and helped her out of her not so tight corset.  "Am I to assume that Jack Sparrow and Will came to your rescue?"

        "Yes.  Yes, you are."

        When Gwyneth didn't volunteer anything else, Faith went on, "Gwen, I noticed something the last time you came back…a certain _air_ about you.  Could it have been a certain Captain?"

        She met her sister-in-laws blue eyes with her own green eyes.  "Faith…"

        "I'm not here to judge Gwen."

        That's when she broke.  The tears came freely.  All day she had been holding them in and trying desperately to keep a smile on her face a light in her eye, but all the while fighting back the pain that was overcoming her heart.  

        Faith took her into her arms and they leaned against the bed, her rocking Gwen as tears saturated her bare skin.  She tried to calm her down, but to no avail.  She knew now that Gwyneth had been keeping this in for quite a while, which was of course, like her.  She also knew that this Jack Sparrow fellow left more of an impression on her sister-in-law than she first thought. 

        She knew when he had showed up with Will at the restaurant, that he felt something for Gwyneth.  If he was willing to come to Port Royal to risk being hung, for Gwyneth- it had to mean _something._  But not only did he care for her, but she deeply cared for him.  Faith sighed and kept stroking her sisters back.  

        Gwyneth awoke the next morning in bed.  She had no recollection of what had happened the night before past coming through the front door.  It all seemed to be blurred.  But she was glad that she had gotten a decent night sleep.

        She sat up and remembered something she had wanted to do since she got aboard the _Black Pearl.  She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out her sampler that she had been working on.  Then going back to the warmth of her bed- she finished what she had started._

        About an hour later a knock on the door came.  "Come in." She said.  In stepped Faith.  She smiled at her and motioned for her to take a seat.

        "Faith- I was hoping to talk to you, last night…did I…"

        "Spill your guts?"

        Gwyneth smiled meekly, thinking she already knew the answer.

        "Yes you did…"

        "Wonderful." She said blushing.  "I'm sorry if I said anything that might have offended you…Well because frankly, I'm not quite sure what I said."

        "It's fine, don't worry about it.  I now understand everything.  But…what are you working on?" She got side tracked from the project sitting in Gwyneth's lap.

        "Oh!  Um…just something I thought of…"  She held it up and it read, 'Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirates Life For Me.'

        Faith smiled, "You're mother will find that interesting."

        "And I'm thinking you do too…"

        "Well Gwyneth- after all, he is a pirate."

        "No, there's your trouble Faith, he's much more than a pirate."

****Faith sighed; she nodded, and remembered the story Gwyneth had shared last night.  "But what I wanted to say was that the Commodore is down stairs."

        "The Commodore?"

        "Yes!  He had been stopping by to tell us updates ever since you were taken."

        "Well why is he here?"

        "He wants to take you out…he's down stairs talking to your father right now."

        Gwyneth suddenly became light headed and words of Elizabeth from a week earlier came to mind, **_He was looking at you! _** _This is…unexpected._  "Fine, I'll get ready.  Send up someone to help me!"  Faith nodded and left.

        Twenty minutes later Gwyneth decended the stairs and caught the glimpse of the Commodore.  "Commodore Norrington, what an unexpected surprise!  What brings you here?"

        He took in a deep breath, "Two reasons Ms. Johnson, One, to take you out to lunch and two, Sparrow seems to have gotten a letter to you."

        Gwyneth held her breath, did he just say what she thought she said?  "Please, Commodore, Call me Gwyneth…"

        "Yes…Gwyneth."  He walked towards her and handed her the letter.  In rather harsh handwriting she saw that it was addressed to her.  A smile came to her lips and she was most pleased to see that Jack had written to her.  Their departure seemed so sudden and impersonal.

        "If you excuse me for just a few moments, Commodore, then I saw be yours for the afternoon."

        He smiled and nodded.  She nodded and left the room, walking fast into the dinning room.  She opened the sealed letter and read it carefully.

        **Gwen,**

**                   Understand luv, that this is my first letter- don't be too judging.  Your letter brought a smile to my lips.  Thanks luv for doing such a thing to Brenda's hair.  But the thing that caught my eye is that it will make me think of you.  Which is something I'm happy for.  **

**          I wish you happyness with your life in ****Port Royal****.  You won't be seeing me for a while luv, and I would like to tell you something.  Something I hope you will always remember- our time together won't be forgotten and I do in fact…care deeply for you luv.  I hold you in my heart.  **

**                                                                                                                                      -Jack**

The sudden ending made Gwyneth remember where she was.  That letter was probably the highlight of this day.  It was probably going to be the highlight of her entire life.  She wouldn't forget about it, and she would keep the letter until she died.  

        To know that she was held in Jack's heart confirmed her own feelings for him.  She might have not felt for him what she had for Nathan, but it came close.  Too bad he was a pirate or she would've been in trouble.  She would've stayed with him and possibly asked _him_ to marry her.  She smiled.  Nice thought- but since he was a pirate…well, some things are best left alone.

        She came out of the room and walked to Norrington.  "I am ready Commodore.  Take me where you will."  Her parents smiled, happy that she was going somewhere with the Commodore.

        He held out his arm for her to grab and said, "Please, call me James."

        She nodded and grabbed onto his arm.  Feeling somewhat content on where her last relationship had left off at, and where this relationship might take her.

___________________________________________________

**Author Thanks:**

**          Well thanks to everyone who reviewed my story.  I appreciate it so much.  Thanks for the laughs, tips and just everything.  This is the VERY END of this story.  No sequel…*tear* but the very good news is that I have another story coming out… IN YOUR EYES.  That's the title…look for it around New Years…By then I'll have rested and come up with good ideas.  Please check it out.  Thanks to all of you again.  **


End file.
